


The Runt of the Litter

by iamcatastrophicc



Series: Neko [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 72,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatastrophicc/pseuds/iamcatastrophicc
Summary: Gee Way is a little kitten who is sold into slavery by his parents. Thankfully, a certain man named Frank Iero buys him to help him live his dream.





	1. Prologue

I snuggled up to Mikey’s side, sniffling quietly. 

“I don't want you to go,” i whispered. 

“I've gotta go see a doctor,” he said softly. “I need to see the special neko doctor across the country.”

“I don't want to go back to mom and dad, wanna stay here forever,” I cried. 

“I'm sorry,” Mikey said. “But you're still a kitten, you need someone to take care of you.”

My lip quivered as I nodded. The doorbell rang and I let out a small sob, shaking my head. 

“You won't be there long,” he said. 

I grabbed my bag, wiping my eyes as I opened the door. Mikey gave me a tight hug, kissing my cheek. 

“I'm gonna miss you, Gerard, I love you,” he said. 

I sniffled, burying my face into his chest. 

“I love you too, Mikesy,” I whispered. 

I went out with my dad, sitting quietly as we drove back to my childhood home. We went inside and I immediately went upstairs to the nursery. I smiled when I saw little babies playing, they were probably almost a year old. I smiled, hugging my little brothers and sisters. 

I loved babies so much, I couldn't wait until I could start my own family. I know I'm only a kitten still but I'm already seventeen. It's always been my dream to get married and have a big, happy family. 

I heard a knock on the front door before I was called downstairs from my parents. I frowned in confusion when I saw two big men, one of them giving my mom a huge wad of cash.

“Oh, he's a nice one, he'll sell for a lot,” one of the men said. 

He started walking towards me and I shrieked, trying to hurry away. They grabbed me, pulling me towards the door. I screamed, watching as my parents counted the money. 

They shoved me into a van as I sobbed, tying my hands together. I closed my eyes, begging for this to all just be a horrible nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1

I looked around me, cowering in fear. We were all crowded into one room. People around me were sobbing and crying and trying to comfort each other. At least they had bathed all of us sp we weren’t all grossly smooshed up together. But that didn’t make my situation any better. At least it was better than the cages. 

I was dressed up in my lingerie with my hair and makeup done. I didn’t want to be here, I wanted to go back to my parents, I wanted my mom and my dad and my brothers and sisters so badly. But I was just the runt of the litter and there’s no point in keeping the runt so they sold me instead. They sold me to the people who brought me here, they were going to auction me off to some stranger who would be my owner.

“Gerard Way!” A loud voice shouted.

The door to the dark room opened and everyone shrunk back. I cried as two men pulled me forward, dragging me out of the room.

“Act cute, make yourself look buyable,” One of them ordered. “Ears up and tail out. I don’t think we’ll have a hard time selling you, everyone wants a little virgin kitten.”

I was put onto a stage and looked around at everyone. I let my black ears stick up on my head and my tail lift up in the air behind me, I was too scared of what would happen if I didn't do what they told me to. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I let out a quiet sob. The lights made it hard to see, I was blinded slightly but I didn't want to put my hands up to cover it in fear of getting in trouble. People cheered and cat called immediately as my lip quivered. 

“Gerard Way, age seventeen,” the speaker said. “He’s four feet ten inches and one hundred and twenty-seven pounds, he’s the small runt of the litter, still only a kitten, he’s male, never had a previous owner and he’s a virgin. Bidding starts at seven hundred and fifty thousand.”

I listened to them do the bidding but I tried my best to ignore it. I didn't want to pay attention to how my life was going to be ruined. Someone grabbed me and I shrieked, trying to pull away. He dragged me over to a man standing at the back of the room. The man was taller than me and he had dark, shoulder length hair and a lot of tattoos. The guard pushed me forward into his chest before walking off. I sobbed, cowering back in fear.

“Let’s go out to my car,” the man said.

He lead me out, keeping a hand on the small of my back. We got to a very nice, very expensive looking car. He opened the door and I whimpered as I looked over at him.

“Don’t be nervous,” he said with a small smile. “I won’t hurt you.”

I got in and he got into his side. The man drove and I frowned in confusion when he got to an ice cream shop. The sun was just starting to set around us, filling the sky with a pretty color. Usually pretty sights like these help me to relax but I was still just terrified. 

“Other nekos have told me this place has the best ice cream,” he said. “They use a lot of milk in it.”

I followed him out to the window where some lady was waiting.

“Hello, Frank,” she said as she smiled. “Chocolate as usual?”

“Yes please,” The man--who I now knew was named Frank--said. “What kind would you like, sweetheart?”

Frank looked at me and I just looked down as my eyes watered.

“He’ll just take vanilla,” Frank answered.

We got our cups and he wrapped his jacket around me, covering up my scantily clad body. The two of us sat on a bench and I ate quietly as I sniffled.

“My name is Frank Iero,” the man said. “Don’t worry, though, I won’t hurt you at all. I buy nekos from these awful places and I help them. I help them move on and learn about society so that way you’ll be able to go out on your own to get your own houses and apartments and you can fit in with other people.”

“S-so I’m nots gonna be staying with you?” I asked.

“Only for a little bit,” he said. “Just as soon as you think you’re ready to go out on your own. And I'll help you do all of that, I'll help give you a life.”

“Thank you,” I said quietly. “You’ve done this before?”

“Yes, there have been nine nekos that I have helped before you,” Frank said. “Trust me, you’re gonna be just fine.”

“Where they now?” I asked.

“Well, two of them are together and have their own family,” he said. “One of them is...reporter, I think, or maybe it was photographer for the newspaper. Two are currently in college, I’m helping to pay a bit of their tuition. Three are back with their families again and the last is just hanging out with friends and living life.”

“They’re all okay?” I asked and he nodded. “And I’m gonna to be okay too?”

“Of course you are,” he said. “I’ll get you clothes and keep you fed and cleaned and you can just decide what you want to do with your life.”

“Anything?” I asked.

“Yes, you can do anything you choose,” he said. “Where were you before you were sold?”

“I was living with my brother,” I said. “He took care of me but we mostly stayed in hiding. B-but then he gots sick and he had to go to see a special neko doctor across the country but while he was there my parents had to take care of me because I'm still only a kitten but I'm only the runt of the litter so no one really liked me that much so they sold me to a man to be auctioned off and here I am now and it's scawy.”

“I'm sorry, Gerard, none of this stuff should've happened to you, you're so sweet,” Frank said. “Maybe we can try to find your brother. What’s his name?”

“Mikey Way, I like to call him Mikesy a lot but he don't like it,” I said. “W-well, I guess the hospitals would have him as Michael Way, I don’t know what hospital he’s in. I-I don't even know what state he's in, is he even in a hospital? He doesn't know I was sold, he's gonna come home and I'm just gonna be gone.”

“Hey, don't worry,” Frank said softly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. “We’ll find your brother and let him know you're alright. You can go back to living with him.”

“I love my brother, I love him so much,” I said. “But he shelters me a lot, he came from a litter before me so he's bigger and very protective of me. And I love being with him but I know that one day I'm gonna have to live on my own with my own family so I'm gonna need to learn about real world things, even if I wish I didn't have to, I wanna be a little kitten forever.”

“I'll help you,” Frank said. “Anything you need and want I'll help you. I'm here for you now.”

I smiled softly and nodded my head. We finished up our ice cream and got back into his car. 

“Take a nap, I’m sure you’re tired,” he said. “It’ll be a little while until we get back.”

I nodded, curling up into a little ball in my seat. I was so tired, I haven’t been sleeping at all recently since I was so scared. But the car was so comfortingly warm and his jacket was so soft, it wasn’t long before I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone carrying me and I looked around. It was dark out as Frank carried me into the house. It was so big and fancy, how did he not get lost in here? I yawned, resting my head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Gee, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said.

“Gee?” I asked softly.

“Sorry, I give nicknames to people a lot,” Frank said with a small chuckle. “I’ll just call you Gerard if you’d like.”

“No, I likes Gee,” I mumbled.

We go to a bedroom and I looked around. The place was nice with a big white bed that looked like sleeping on a cloud. There was a fireplace with a tv over it and there was a couch in front of it. Frank set me down, going to the big walk in closet.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

“No, just tired,” I said quietly.

“I have a couple clothes,” he said. “What kinds of clothes do you like to wear to bed? Or just in general?”

“For bed can I just have some panties and a t-shirt?” I asked. “And I like to wear more feminine clothes.”

“Alright, I can go out and get you some clothes,” he said. “Do you think you’re okay staying here alone for a bit?”

‘Yeah, I’ll be sleeping anyways,” I said. 

“Alright, there’s a phone in your nightstand, it’s already programmed with my number in it,” Frank said.

He just stared at me for a moment and I frowned in confusion.

“I’m just trying to guess your size for when I’m buying clothes,” he said. “I’ll be back in a little while, okay? If you need anything then there’s a bathroom through that door and a kitchen down the hall. Help yourself to anything, my house is your house.”

I nodded and Frank walked out, shutting the door behind him. I changed into my pajamas as I heard the car outside drive away. I cuddled up in bed and smiled.

“I was right, it is like a cloud,” I whispered sleepily, quickly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

I yawned as I woke up the next morning. I was so comfortable, I didn’t want to leave. But either way I went down the hall, following the smell of breakfast. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Frank said.

I looked around, seeing the place in light for the first time. Everything was very nice and modern looking. The floors were dark hardwood and the walls were just plain white. The kitchen cabinets were a pretty light blue color with white marble on top. 

“I am making waffles,” he said. “I hope that’s okay. We also have yogurt, toast, fruit and bagels, i wasn't really sure what you liked.”

He handed me a glass of milk and I smiled, drinking half of it quickly. 

“Pace yourself,” he said quietly, a small smile on his face. 

“Sorry,” I mumbled. 

“It's okay, Gee,” Frank said. “Just don't want you to get a stomachache or anything from taking in too much at once.”

I nodded as he gave me a plate and sat beside me with his own. 

“So, given any thought into what you wanna do with your life?” Frank asked. 

I shook my head sadly. 

“Don't rush yourself, stay as long as you'd like,” he said. 

“What’s the longest someone’s stayed here?” I asked. 

“About a year,” Frank said. “He stayed and I helped him get his GED and we applied for colleges and had to wait until the next year started.”

“But I'm not gonna be doing anything important to be worth staying here,” I mumbled sadly. 

“Hey, whatever you do is important, no matter what it is,” he said. “What's your biggest dream?”

“It's stupid,” I said. 

“It isn't,” Frank denied. 

“W-well, when I was little my brother used to read me stories of princesses a lot,” I said. “And I always wanted to be a princess.”

“That is silly,” Frank said and I looked down sadly. “I mean, you already are a princess so there's nothing to change.”

“Y-you really think I'm a princess?” I asked and he nodded. “I'm not, nekos can't be princesses. Princesses are only pretty girls.”

“No they aren't,” Frank denied, holding my hand. “Anyone can be a princess, Gee, you're the most beautiful princess I've ever seen.”

I smiled, hugging him tight. 

“Now, what does my princess want to do with his life?” He asked as I pulled away. 

“I-I always wanted to meet my prince,” I said. “I want to find someone who accepts me being a neko and loves me for who I am and I wanna get married and start a family. I love babies, they're so cute!”

“Do you want me to help you start dating profiles?” He asked. 

“I don't know,” I said nervously. “What if I meet some creep on them?”

“I can help you check them out if you want,” he said. 

I nodded and smiled at him. Frank was so nice, I'm glad that he's the one who bought me. I've heard stories of other nekos who were sold and used for sex then were beat to death. 

“We’ll get you your prince in no time,” he said. 

Frank scratched my ear gently and I purred. He smiled, kissing my cheek. The two of us finished eating breakfast and I watched him wash the dishes. He held my hand lead me to an office, sitting in the big chair at the desk.

“Alright, let’s get you onto a website,” he said. “I need a picture of you.”

Frank held up his phone and I smiled, flattening my ears down against my head so they were hidden.

“I wanna tell them when I trust them,” I said.

Frank nodded, uploading the photo to his computer and I watched him create a dating profile for me, asking me questions so he could fill in all the requirements. 

“Now we’ll just wait for messages,” he said. “We’ll see if anyone wants to go on a date with you, I’m sure we won’t have to wait too long.”

“No one’s gonna want to date a runt, runts are stupid,” I mumbled sadly. 

“Being the runt doesn't make you any worse than the others, you're most certainly not stupid,” Frank said. “If anything it just makes you better. You're special and unique.”

“I don't think they're special,” I mumbled. “At least, not in a good way.”

“Yes you are,” he said. “Don't you ever think otherwise. You're Gerard Way and you're the only one, no one can ever be you and I'm sure everyone else is jealous.”

I blushed and he hugged me tight before we went to sit on the couch. 

“And I'm glad I picked you,” he said. 

“Why did you pick me?” I asked. “There were so many other nekos.”

“You were just so scared, it broke my heart seeing you like that,” he said. “It was obvious you've never been owned before and I just didn't want your spirit to be broken, I wanted you to never go through that.”

I smiled softly and he reached over to hold my hand. 

“How old are you, Frank?” I asked. 

“I'm thirty-two,” he said. 

Thirty-two? I'm only seventeen. 

“Wh-where do you work?” I asked. “You have such a big house.”

“I'm the CEO of a company,” he said. “And yeah, I'm pretty well off when it comes to money.”

I nodded, biting my lip. 

“So, what did you do before you were sold?” Frank asked. 

“I-I just lived with my brother,” I said. “I never went to school so he used to homeschool me a bit but I'm still not very smart because he only went for a few years. And I'm nots a very good at learning because I'm a runt so I'm a little slower at learning stuffs. And we had a little apartment together and he used to read me bedtime stories and he bought me art supplies.”

“I can buy you some art supplies too,” he offered. “Come on, let’s go to the store.”

“A-are you sure?” I asked nervously. 

“Yeah, we've got you clothes and stuff but you're gonna need some stuff to entertain yourself with while I'm at work,” he said. 

I nodded my head, going to get dressed. I put on a pink dress and just a pair of white sandals, putting on a white beanie. Frank had on just a pair of jeans with a white shirt and a cardigan. 

We drove to a nearby store and walked around. We picked out books and art supplies, a small part of me kept worrying about the price even though I knew he didn't have to worry about money. Anything I wanted Frank put into the shopping cart, including a nightlight and goldfish crackers. 

I trailed away from Frank, looking at the array of pacifiers on the wall. Oh, I wanted one so badly. Mine is still at my old apartment, I loved my paci so much. 

“Want one?” Someone asked. 

I jumped in shock and looked behind me at Frank. I bit my lip nervously as I looked at the shelf longingly before shaking my head. 

“Pick one out, it's alright,” Frank said. “I'm not gonna judge, you're just a little kitten who wants his binkie.”

I smiled softly, picking out a pink pacifier. 

“We need to get you necessities like a toothbrush and that,” he said. 

We got my necessities and I gasped when I saw the cutest little stuffed panda. I picked her up, giving Frank a pleading look. 

“Of course,” he said. “Anything you want.”

I smiled happily, hugging her to my chest. 

“I'm gonna name her…Lola,” I said. “Lola the panda.”

Frank smiled as we walked around the store. 

“Need more hats,” I said. 

We grabbed a hat of nearly every single color they had there. I needed hats to cover my ears in public, they were far easier than just keeping my ears down against my head. 

“Alright, anything else you think you might need or want?” Frank asked. 

I bit my lip, looking around the store. 

“I think that's it,” I said. 

We went to the register and Frank paid for everything and I helped him put the bags into the trunk. 

“Thank you,” I said, giving Frank a tight hug. 

“Of course,” he said with a small chuckle. “Come on, get in.”

I giggled happily and got into my seat. Frank shut the trunk and got in, handing me Lola and my paci. I giggled happily, sucking on my paci as I hugged Lola. 

“I love you, Lola,” I mumbled, giving her a big squeeze. 

Frank smiled at me as we drove back home. Frank helped me unpack all my new things and we sat on the couch in my room. 

“Frankie?” I asked. 

“What's up?” He asked. 

“Do you really think I'm gonna be okay?” I asked. 

“Of course you are,” Frank said. 

He reached over, scratching the top of my head as I purred, leaning closer to him. Frank chuckled softly and I nuzzled against his chest. 

“You're so cute,” he said. 

“Have you ever gotten kittens before?” I asked. 

“No, actually, you're my first kitten,” he said. 

I couldn't help but feel special. I cuddled up close to him, burying my face into his chest. 

“I also heard kittens build quick attachments to people,” Frank said. “Clearly you've grown quite attached to me.”

I purred softly and he smiled. 

“I like you,” I said. “You're so nice.”

Frank kissed the top of my head and I blushed. 

“Do you wanna take a little nap?” Frank asked. “You've had a lot of excitement today.”

I smiled and nodded, going to curl up in my bed. Frank sat beside me, running his fingers through my hair gently. The calming motion relaxed me but I never fell asleep, I just pretended to sleep because I didn't want Frank to stop. 

He never left the entire time I was ‘sleeping’, he stayed right by my side. Frank just ran his fingers through my hair, humming softly. Frank was right when he said that kittens grow attached to people quickly, I already never wanted to have to leave Frank.


	4. Chapter 3

I yawned as I woke up, stretching my arms. I've been here for a few days now and I loved every second of it. I could smell something cooking and I smiled, grabbing Lola before I went to the kitchen. 

“Hey, I have to go back to work today, it's Monday,” Frank said. 

I frowned sadly as I looked at him in his suit. 

“I made you pancakes and there's food in the fridge for lunch,” he said. 

Frank set a plate down on the counter for me with a glass of milk. 

“I'll call you later, Gee,” Frank said. “See you when I get home. If you're good you can have a little treat.”

I smiled, nodding quickly. Frank kissed the top of my head and I purred softly. He grabbed his keys and walked out the front door and I heard him lock it behind him. 

I bit my lip and ate my breakfast. The whole house was so empty and quiet. I put my plate in the sink when I was done, going to look around. 

I opened the backyard to see a huge yard with a big garden. On the stone patio there was a grill and a seating area around a bonfire. There was also a huge pool with a hot tub that was connected and raised slightly, creating a waterfall into the pool. 

I walked closer and reached in, feeling that the hot tub was warm but not hot, it wasn't turned on. Unlike most other nekos, I didn't mind water as much. I didn't like big bodies of water or being in water too long but I didn't mind being in water.

I went back inside, looking around. I opened a door to an office, seeing a big, dark oak desk in the middle of the room with a computer on it. There were a bunch of matching oak shelves lining the walls, some covered with books and others covered with records.

On a little table by the window was a vinyl player and a bunch of picture frames, each one holding a photo of nekos, which I assumed were the ones Frank has helped. I smiled softly at some of the ones who were in graduation gowns and others in what looked like monumental places. 

There was a bulletin board on the wall too. Some pictures were tacked up of Frank at concerts and there were postcards sent from the nekos, seemingly sent periodically from every one of them. 

I left Frank’s office and went upstairs. There were multiple bedrooms, all clean and nicely decorated. There was a big double door and I opened it up to see another bedroom. This one was clearly Frank’s room. 

This room was the biggest by far. The walls were light feet and there was dark hardwood floors. There was a big fireplace with a tv over it and a soft white couch in front of it with a dark coffee table. 

The big, soft bed had a dark red comforter. The bedframe was dark wood with matching nightstands. A Stephen King book was on the nightstand, dog eared to the page he must've left off on last night. There was a big, fluffy white rug on the floor. 

Through a door I found a huge walk in closet and another door in that had a bathroom with a large shower and an even bigger bathtub. 

I walked around the entire house, counting a total of six bedrooms and seven and two half bathrooms. I sat on the couch, biting my lip. I turned on the tv and curled up on the couch, sucking on my paci as I hugged Lola. 

A few hours later my phone rang and I gasped happily when I saw it was Frank. 

“Frankie!” I cheered. “I miss you!”

I smiled as Frank chuckled. 

“I missed you too, sweetheart,” he said. 

I giggled, hugging Lola. 

“I'm on my lunch break right now, how is everything there? Are you being good?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I've been such a good boy,” I said. “I explored the house and now I'm just watching cartoons.”

“Make sure you eat lunch, princess,” Frank reminded me. 

“I will when my tummy gets hungry,” I said, smiling at the little pet name. “When are you getting home, Frankie?” 

“Not for a few more hours so you're gonna have to entertain yourself until I get back, okay?” Frank asked. 

I didn't say anything as I pouted. I didn't want Frank to be gone that long. 

“Answer me, sweetheart,” he said. 

“Okay, Frankie,” I sighed. “I just miss you is all.”

“I know, Kitten, I miss you too,” he said. “Why don't you check your dating sight?”

I opened his laptop that was sitting on the coffee table and went to my account. 

“No messages,” I mumbled sadly. “No one wants the runt.”

“Sweetheart, they don't even know you're a neko, they won't know you're the runt,” Frank said. “All they see is a beautiful, beautiful boy who deserves all the love in the world.”

I giggled, blushing softly. 

“Thank you, Frankie,” I said softly. 

“Of course, Princess,” he said 

I smiled, looking up at the ceiling. I love hearing him call me princess.

“I have to go,” he said quietly, he sounded a little upset.

“Oh,” I mumbled. “When will you be home again?” 

“At about four,” Frank said. “Make sure you eat, Beautiful, i'll see you later.”

“Bye bye,” I said sadly. 

We hung up and I sighed as I looked at Lola. 

“I miss him,” I said. “He's so sweet.”

I gave Lola a kiss and smiled. 

“Don't you just love it here?” I asked. “It's so much nicer than my old apartment and I'm sure it's nicer than the warehouse where you were stored.”

I got up and went to the kitchen. I smiled happily when I found a plate of fish sticks in the fridge with apple and orange slices. I took the fruit off the plate to heat the fish up before going back to the couch. 

When I was done, I curled up under a blanket, turning down the tv volume slightly. I closed my eyes as I slowly fell asleep on the nice soft couch. 

“Hey, Kitten,” someone whispered. 

I woke up, seeing Frank kneeling beside me. He scratched my ear gently and I purred. 

“Hello, Beautiful,” he said, still using that soft, calming voice. “Did you have a nice nap?”

I nodded softly and he smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“I got you a treat,” he said. 

I sat up and Frank moved to sit beside me. 

“Okay, first of all I got you some sippy cups, I thought you might like that better,” he said. 

“Have you been learning about how to properly care for kittens?” I asked with a small giggled. 

“Yeah, I've never had a kitten before,” Frank said. “I’m used to older, matured nekos, not little kittens. I just wanna make sure you're comfortable.”

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“And here is your treat, I got you a little cupcake from the bakery down the street from where I work,” he said. 

Frank grabbed a small bakery box and I smiled when I saw the cupcake topped with a swirl of pink frosting and sprinkles. 

“Thank you!” I cheered, kissing his cheek. 

“I'm gonna go get changed,” Frank said. 

I nodded, eating my cupcake happily. He came back a little while later in just a t-shirt and shorts. 

“So, Gee, now that you've adjusted to staying here I think it's time we go over the rules,” he said. 

I pouted, feeling a bit of frosting above my lip. Frank chuckled, grabbing a napkin to wipe it off. 

“There's not a lot, only a couple,” he said. “Your bedtime is at ten thirty and nap time is after lunch. No leaving the house alone unless I give you permission, I don't want anything happening to you. No sweets unless I tell you otherwise, I don't want you having a sugar rush or getting a tummy ache. I think that's just about it, just listen to what I tell you to do.”

I smiled softly and nodded, finishing my cupcake. 

“And if you're good then you get treats like sweets or a later bedtime,” he said and I smiled excitedly. “But if you're bad you get punished by time out or an early bedtime.”

“Do all your nekos get so many rules and punishments and stuff?” I asked. 

“Not usually,” he said. “But you're a kitten so you need more structure.”

“I'll be a big neko in four years!” I said proudly. 

“Yes you will,” he said, petting me head. 

I purred, nuzzling against him. 

“And when I’m a big neko I get to do big boy things but right now I can only do little kitten things,” I said. 

“That's okay, in just four years you can do big neko things,” he said. 

“Wanna watch cartoons with me, Frankie?” I asked. 

He nodded and I smiled happily, curling up in his lap. The two of us watched cartoons quietly. His fingers ran through my hair, scratching my ear occasionally. 

There was suddenly a ping from his laptop, which I had left open after checking my messages. Frank grabbed it and I gasped when I saw I actually had a message on my dating profile. 

“Look here, you've already gotten a message,” Frank said. 

He opened it up and I saw it was from a guy named Dallon. From his profile picture, he looked very pretty. 

“Do you wanna accept?” Frank asked. 

I blushed shyly, burying my face into the crook of his neck. 

“I've never been on a date before,” I said. “I've never had a boyfriend before either.”

“Well, there's a first time for everything,” he said. “You don't have to but he seems like a nice guy.”

“Okay,” I said. 

Frank sent a message back for me because I was too nervous to do it myself.

“Alright, looks like you're going on your first date tomorrow,” he said. 

I bit my lip, feeling the butterfly of nerves in my stomach.


	5. Chapter 4

Frank smiled, adjusting my skirt. 

“There we go,” he said. “Don't worry, Gee, just be yourself, he's going to love you.”

I nodded and he let my ear. I would've purred if I weren't so scared. 

“Is it normal to feel kind of sick?” I asked. 

“Yes,” Frank said with a small chuckle. “But you don't have to worry, sweetheart.”

“We should cancel,” I said. “We can eat ice cream and watch movies instead.”

“Tell you what, if you have a bad date then you can stay up past your bad bedtime and we’ll watch movies and eat ice cream,” he said. 

I smiled softly and nodded and he kissed my cheek. 

“Thank you,” I said softly. 

The doorbell rang and I jumped in fear, my ears sticking up. 

“Come on, ears down,” Frank said. 

He brought me to the door and opened it up. Dallon was standing there, dressed up in a button up and black jeans. I hadn't realized how tall he was, I was only a little runt.

“Hey, Gee,” Dallon said. 

I looked up at him nervously, pressing my ears flat down against my head. 

“He's a little shy,” Frank said. “Go on now, Gee.”

Frank ushered me out the front door then shut it behind me. 

“Come on, I may be pretty tall but I promise I won't bite,” he said. 

Dallon held out a hand and I took it nervously. We got into his car and he started driving as I looked out the window. 

“So, who's that?” Dallon asked. “He doesn't look like a relative.”

“H-he's a friend that I'm living with right now,” I said. 

I gotta act like a big, mature neko, not just a little kitten. Oh, that was gonna be so hard.

“That's cool, I've never had a roommate before,” Dallon said. “Do you have any family?”

“I have a mom and a dad and a lot of brothers and sisters,” I said. 

“A lot?” He asked with a chuckle. 

“Nine,” I said. 

“Oh, Jesus that is a lot,” Dallon said. 

It's not as much when you realize the litters are usually four or three kittens, so my parents have only had three litters.

“What order in that are you in?” He asked. 

“I'm the seventh one born,” I said. 

“At least you aren't the middle kid,” he said. 

We got to a little park and I looked out. I felt more relaxed now that we had talked a bit. 

“I know it's not a movie or romantic dinner or anything but I think a walk through the park is the best first date,” he said. “You can actually talk to each other unlike a movie and it isn't as nerve wracking as a romantic dinner.”

We got out and started walking around the trail. There were pretty wild flowers all over and the setting sun gave the perfect glow. 

“I've always loved watching the sunset,” he said. 

I smiled up at him as he looked around. I bit my lip, my hand shaking a bit as I reached over to hold his hand. Dallon smiled down at me and gave it a soft squeeze.

“So, what's your life story? Your deepest, darkest secrets?” He asked. 

I giggled. “Well, I have a really big family but I lived with my older brother until I moved in with Frank.”

“You're very interesting,” Dallon said. 

“I-I am?” I asked. “I haven't really said anything interesting.”

“Yeah but you've just got a story, anyone can tell that,” he said. “I'd love to hear the full story some day.”

Some day? He wants to see me more? Oh my god, the date has only just started and I'm already freaking out. 

I gotta act like a big neko, not a little kitty. 

“Wh-what’s your story?” I asked. 

“Well, I'm a musician,” Dallon said. “I'm not in a band right now but I play with friends a lot. I'm really into music and art and all that. This is actually my first time online dating so I'm a little nervous.”

“This is my first date, I’m a lotta nervous,” I said. 

“This is your first date?” He asked. “Shit, I gotta make this special.”

Dallon pulled me along the park and I giggled. We went down near the pier, there were pretty lights hanging all around. 

“Let’s get one of those bike rental things,” he said. “The view is beautiful.”

“I don't know how to ride a bike,” I said. 

“That's alright, you're small enough to just ride on my handlebars,” he said. 

Dallon rented a bike and helped me sit up on the handlebars. I shrieked happily as he started pedaling. The view really was amazing, it took my breath away. The beautiful sunset cast the most beautiful glow in the water, the sun turned pink and orange and purple and blue. 

We stopped over on a big wooden pier. Lights glowed softly around us, making everything seem more peaceful. Dallon kept the bike upright as he stood up, holding my hips gently. 

“It's beautiful,” I mumbled. 

I looked over at Dallon and he smiled. He leaned forward and I thought I might die just then. 

Oh god, my first kiss. I don't know how to kiss. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

All my thoughts washed away when his lips connected with mine. It was so sweet and soft. It was like natural instinct when I kissed back. I nervously rested my hands on his shoulders as we kissed softly. 

Dallon pulled away and I felt my face flush hot. I giggled and he smiled, caressing my cheek. 

“How's this date so far?” He asked. 

“Perfect,” I whispered. 

Dallon smiled, giving my hips a small squeeze. I kissed him again, giggling happily. My ears twitches happily, sticking straight up. I quickly flattened them back down against my head and thankfully he wasn't looking. 

“You're so cute,” Dallon said. 

I blushed, resting my head on his shoulder as I looked at the beautiful view. We stayed like that for a while until it began to get late. We took the bike back and I yawned. 

“I should get you home,” he said. 

Dallon picked me up and I giggled happily as I was cradled in his arms, one arm under my knees and the other under my back. I snuggled against his chest as he carried me back to the car. 

Dallon drove me home and parked in front of the house. He walked me to the door as I giggled happily. He leaned down, giving me a kiss. 

“I'll call you later,” he said. 

I nodded and walked inside. Frank was waiting on the couch when I walked in. 

“How was it?” He asked. 

“It was bad,” I lied. 

I wanted to stay up past my bedtime and eat ice cream. 

“Well, I guess I promised you something,” he said. 

I giggled, nodding my head. We sat on the couch with tubs of ice cream as he turned on the tv. 

“Well, there's always gonna be other guys,” Frank said. 

He scratched my ear and I purred. We sat together until I started to doze off. It was almost midnight, way past my bedtime. 

“Come here, Little Kitten, time to get you off to bed,” Frank said. 

Frank carried me to the bedroom as I yawned. He got me undressed and changed me into some footie pajamas. Frank tucked me into bed, kissing my forehead before he left. 

“Goodnight, beautiful,” he whispered. 

I snuggled up in bed, closing my eyes. But despite how tired I was, there was a little ball of guilt in the pit of my stomach. At first it wasn't that bad but then it started to eat away at me the more I thought about it. 

I grabbed Lola and my paci, heading down to Frank’s room. Frank was sitting on the edge of his bed in pajamas, looking up at me when I walked it. 

“What's wrong, sweetheart?” He asked. 

“I did a bad thing,” I whimpered. 

I stood in front of him as he stood up. 

“What happened?” Frank asked. 

My eyes watered and my lip quivered. 

“I lied to you,” I said. “I did have a really good date but I just wanted ice cream and to stay up past my bedtime.”

Frank smiled softly, kissing my cheek. 

“Although I don't appreciate you lying to me, you don't have to cry, sweetheart,” he said. 

I hugged him tight, burying my face into his chest. 

“Please don't be mad!” I cried. “I'll be a good little kitten! I’m sorry!”

“Baby, it's okay,” he said softly, running his fingers through my hair. “I'm not mad at you, sweetheart.”

I sniffled, looking up nervously. 

“You're not?” I asked. 

“No, Kitten, I’m not,” he said. 

I sniffled and he wiped the tears off my cheeks. 

“It's time for bed though now, princess,” he said. 

“C-can I sleep in here, Frankie?” I asked nervously. 

Frank smiled softly and nodded. He tucked me into his bed, kissing my forehead. He grabbed a blanket from the closet, turning off the light. Frank laid down on the couch and I frowned. 

“You don't have to sleep on the couch,” I said. “This bed is so big. I want you to sleep here too, it's your bed.”

Frank got up and I saw his figure move in the dark. He laid in bed beside me and I smiled. I rubbed my tail against his hand affectionately and he chuckled. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

Maybe it was true that kittens get attached easily but I didn't care. 

“You're the cutest,” he said. 

Frank kissed the tip of my nose and I giggled. I nuzzled against him, purring softly as my head rubbed against his chest. 

“Good kitten,” Frank muttered.

He pet my head and I smiled. 

“Go to sleep now,” he said. 

“I can't, I'm too excited now because I get to cuddle with you all night long,” I said. 

“Well, in that case I guess I'll have to send you back to your room,” he said. 

“No! I'll be good!” I squeaked. 

I cuddled up to his chest, closing my eyes as all the exhaustion caught up with me and I quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

I yawned as I woke up, stretching lightly. Frank scratched my ear and I purred. 

“I made you breakfast, beautiful,” he whispered. 

“What'd you make?” I asked sleepily. 

“French toast with powdered sugar and maple syrup with yogurt and raspberries,” he said. 

I moaned softly. Oh, that sounded so yummy. 

“I want it,” I mumbled. 

“Well, you're gonna have to get out of bed then, lazy bones,” he said. 

“Breakfast in bed?” I asked. 

It was quiet for a moment. “I spoil you, you know that?”

I giggled as he kissed my cheek. Frank left and I sat up in his bed. I turned on his tv, smiling at the early morning cartoons. Frank came in with a tray that had two plates, a sippy cup of milk and a coffee mug balanced on it. 

“Spoiled little kitten,” Frank muttered as he propped the tray up over my lap. 

I smiled happily as the two of us ate. Although, I kept getting distracted by the tv so Frank ended up feed me. 

“Open up!” Frank cheered. 

I smiled, opening my mouth as he fed me a bite of French toast. 

“Are you a chef?” I asked with a mouthful of food. “You're so good at cooking.”

“No but I'm just cooking for the nekos I shelter a lot so I've gotten pretty good,” he said. 

I nodded my head and he fed me another bite. I smiled happily and he kissed my cheek. 

“Spoiled princess,” he said. “By the way, you got another message on that dating website.”

“Another one?” I asked. “I just went out on my first date yesterday.”

“I know, guess everyone wants to date the most beautiful boy on the whole website,” he said. 

I giggled and Frank fed me another bite. 

“Maybe we can go out tomorrow,” I said. “I just wanna stay here with you today, I love spending time with you.”

“I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I've gotta go to work,” he said. 

“Oh,” I mumbled sadly. “Can I go too? I promise I'll be a good little kitten.”

Frank bit his lip. 

“I spoil you,” Frank said. 

I giggled and he kissed my cheek. 

“I love you,” I said, rubbing my tail against his wrist affectionately. 

“I know you do, beautiful,” he said. “Eat up then go get dressed.”

I finished my breakfast quickly before running to my bedroom. I put on a pastel pink overall dress with a white shirt underneath. I also had a pair of white knee high socks and pink converse. I put on a white beanie and walked out. 

Frank was already dressed in his suit. He had a pink backpack and was packing up some of my toys, my paci, Lola, and some snacks. He grabbed a baby blue blanket and we both got into the car. 

“I'm so excited!” I exclaimed, kicking my feet. 

Frank reached over, buckling me up since I was too excited to remember. We drove to a big building and I followed Frank inside happily. We went into a big office with shelves and a big desk.

“This is my office,” Frank said. 

Next to his desk, he laid out my blanket and set up all my toys for me.

“Now, you be good and play while I work,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded, sitting on the blanket. 

“Can I pretty please take my hat off?” I asked. 

“Yes, sweetheart,” he said. 

I took off my hat, picking up my blocks. The blocks were one of my favorite. I made a tower giggling happily. I sucked on my paci happily, sitting Lola down next to me so that way she could help me build a tower too. 

“Which color block should I use next, Lola?” I asked. “Red!”

I giggled, stacking a red block on top next. There was a knock on the door and I flattened my ears down, pulling my tail between my legs. 

“Come in,” Frank said. 

The door opened and a young, pretty girl walked in. 

“I have your coffee, Mr. Iero,” she said, handing a cup to Frank. “And you have a meeting at noon right after your lunch break.”

“Thank you, Kristin,” Frank said. 

Kristin left and I frowned in confusion. 

“Who's that?” I asked. 

“My assistant, Kristin,” he said. 

“She's pretty,” I mumbled. 

Frank hummed in agreement and I crawled over to him.

“Am I pretty?” I asked. 

“Of course you are,” he said. 

“Prettier than her?” I asked. 

Frank leaned down and kissed the top of my head. 

“You're the most beautiful little kitty in the world,” he said, petting my head. 

I purred happily before going back to my toys. 

“Let’s make the best tower ever, Lola,” I said. 

I made a tower fifteen blocks high and clapped my hands. 

“You gots a meeting, Frankie?” I asked sadly. 

“Yes I do,” he said and I jutted out my bottom lip. “No, princess, you can't go.”

“Why?” I asked sadly. 

“Because it's very important and it's during your nap time,” he said. 

“No nap,” I pouted. 

“Little kitties need their naps,” he said.

“No nappies,” I pouted. “No, no, no.”

“Baby, don't make me put you in time out,” he said. 

I crossed my arms, turning away from him. 

“No attitude either,” he said. 

I didn't say anything, stacking my blocks higher. I heard his chair roll closer and he scratched my head. I purred softly before scowling, pushing his hand away. 

“Baby, don't be like that,” he said. 

“I wanna go to your meeting,” I said. 

Frank picked me up, pulling me into his lap. I scowled but curled up nonetheless. 

“If you be good and take a nap then I can get you a treat,” he said. 

Frank showered me in kisses and I giggled. 

“Fine,” I said. 

“Good, you want your sippy?” He asked. 

I nodded and he got my sippy cup of milk. I drank it happily, cradled in his lap as he checked his email. Frank sighed, picking up the phone. 

“What is this?” He asked, he sounded upset. “I did not approve of these designs…I don't care what she told you, fix it.”

He hung up and I rested my head on his shoulder. 

“I love you,” I said. 

Frank kissed my cheek and I smiled. I finished half my sippy cup then set it down. 

“I gotta go potty,” I said. 

“Alright, let me take you,” he said. 

Frank held my hand and lead me out to the hall. People moved around and I could hear copiers and phones ringing. He brought me to a bathroom and let me use the potty.

“What do you want for lunch, princess?” He asked while I washed my hands. “Kristin usually goes out to buy my lunch for me.”

“I want ice cream,” I said. 

“Ice cream for lunch?” He asked with a small chuckle. “Maybe later but you've gotta get some real food in you.”

“Okay, I want some McDonalds,” I said. “Can I pretty please get a happy meal?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” he said. 

Frank held my hand and we walked back, stopping in front of Kristin’s desk that was in front of his office. 

“Can I have my usual for lunch?” Frank asked and she nodded. “And Gee wants a happy meal with chicken nuggets.”

“And a toy,” I added. 

Frank smiled and nodded before we headed back into the office. I sat down and picked up my toy trains. I played with them for a while when suddenly there was a red dot. 

Oh my god. 

I went to grab it but scowled as it disappeared. Frank laughed and I frowned at the laser pointer in his hand. 

“I'm sorry, my friend just told me that he uses laser pointers on neko kittens he has sometimes they he like it,” he said. 

The red dot appeared again and I crossed my arms. 

Not falling for it. 

It moved a little closer and I tried to grab at it again. 

“You're so cute,” Frank said, putting the little device into his pocket. 

“Frankie, are you gonna get another neko?” I asked. 

“Yeah, maybe in a little bit,” Frank said. “We’ll make sure you're all settled first.”

“I am settled,” I said. “You can go and help other nekos too.”

“Are you sure?” He asked. “I don't want you to think you're unwelcome here or anything. I know little kittens need a lot of attention.”

“Can I go to an auction with you?” I asked. 

“I don't know, sweetheart,” he said. “I don't think that's a very good idea.”

“What if I'm a really good kitten?” I asked. 

He sighed. “Maybe if you're being a very, very good kitten.”

I smiled and nodded, playing with my toys. Kristin came in a little bit later with our lunch. 

“Frankie, can you feed me again?” I asked. 

“Fine, but only if you go down for your nap without fighting me,” he said. 

I nodded and he cradled me in his lap. Frank fed me as I smiled happily. 

“I love you,” I said. 

Frank kissed my forehead and I giggled. Frank took bites of his salad in between feeding me. 

“I miss my brother,” I mumbled. 

“I'm looking for him,” he said. 

“You are?” I asked. 

“Yes, I've got all my connections keeping an eye out for them and contacting every neko doctor they know,” he said. 

“Thank you,” I said quietly. 

“Now, finish your milk before your nap,” he said when I was done with my chicken nuggets and French fries. 

“But what about my toy?” I asked. 

“You can only play with your toy after your nap,” he said. 

Frank carried me over and set me down on his couch that was against the wall. Frank laid my blanket over me, kneeling beside me. He tucked me in and I smiled softly as I yawned. 

“Get some rest, Kitten,” he whispered, kissing my forehead. 

“Will you be back when I wake up?” I asked nervously. 

Frank smiled, tucking Lola in with me. “I'll always be here, Gee.”


	7. Chapter 6

I looked over at Frank, sucking my thumb. 

“Are you ready?” He asked. 

I shrugged my shoulders and he gave my hand a squeeze. I got out and walked up to the door. It was my date with the second guy who messaged me. I was coming over to his house for dinner. 

“Hey, Gee,” Pete said. 

I gave Frank a wave and he drove off as I stepped in. 

“H-hi,” I said shyly. 

“Hey, come in, I have dinner ready,” Pete said. 

I followed him to a nice dining room, there were candles lit and a nice, fancy dinner. How are all these dates so perfect?

“It looks so nice,” I said. 

Pete smiled, pulling out a chair for me. I sat down and he pushed it in as I giggled. He sat across from me and opened a bottle of red wine. He poured some into a glass for me and I bit my lip. 

“I-I don't drink,” I said quietly. 

“One class won't hurt,” he said. 

I'm only a little kitten, little kitties don't drink alcohol.

“So, have you ever been on an online date before?” He asked. 

“Only once,” I said. 

The food in front of me smelled so good. Not as good as Frank’s food but almost as good. I dug in quickly before remembering that I had to l act like a big neko and slowed down. 

“I've been on a few,” he said. “So far no one is really sticking out to me but I saw your profile and you just looked so cute I had to message you.”

I blushed, giggling happily. 

“I, uh, I hope I'm not being too forward by all these compliments and stuff,” Pete said. 

“No, I think it's sweet,” I said. 

Pete smiled as we ate. I was so nervous before that I hadn't even realized there was soft music playing until now. I picked up the wine glass and couldn't help but smile mischievously. I've always wondered what alcohol tastes like when my brother drank it. It tasted a little sweet but also a little bitter. It was actually better than I thought it would be. 

“So, your profile said you were unemployed,” he said. “Are you in college?”

“No, I-I’m just…living, I guess,” I said. 

“I understand that,” Pete said. “Just living life and having fun.”

I smiled and nodded, taking a bite. 

“Do you have a dream job or something?” He asked. 

“No, I kinda just wanna fall in love and start a family,” I said. “I just wanna be a stay at home dad.”

“That's sweet,” he said. 

The two of us finished up dinner rather quickly and he smiled. 

“I should've gotten something for dessert,” he said. “Maybe we can go talk on the couch?”

I nodded and he took the glasses and we went to the couch. 

“What do you do?” I asked. “F-for a job, I mean.”

“I don't do much, just some part time jobs,” he said. “Mostly I play in a band but, you know, we aren't very big yet so I'm not making enough money to completely quit working.”

I smiled, finishing my wine. Pete refilled and I giggled. I knew Frankie would get mad at me for drinking and that made it just that much more exciting, breaking rules was so much fun. 

“Where are you from?” He asked. 

“Belleville,” I said. “So not far from here.”

“I grew up in Chicago but moved here in high school,” he said. 

“That's interesting,” I said. 

It started to get late and I had now finished two and a half glasses of wine. Turns out I'm a lightweight also. Although, I really shouldn't be surprised, I'm tiny and have never had a sip of alcohol in my life.

“You're so pretty,” Pete mumbled. 

The lights were dimmed as he leaned over and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laid me back onto the couch and I giggled. 

“Oh, I-I think I should call Frankie,” I muttered, glancing at the clock. “It's late.”

It's already past my bedtime. 

“That's okay, you can just stay the night if you want,” he said, kissing along my neck. 

“I'm tired,” I mumbled. 

“Then maybe we should bring this up to my bedroom,” he whispered. 

Pete carried me upstairs and I giggled as he set m down on the bed. 

“I…really think I should call Frankie,” I said. “He's probably worried.”

“Just a minute,” he said. 

Pete kissed me again and I felt my brain fizzle out again. It's like there was a haze that made everything so nice. 

“You're so, so pretty,” he whispered. 

I giggled, looking up at the ceiling as he kissed along my neck. Pete’s hand rested on my thigh and suddenly all my happiness and giddiness went away as I felt uncomfortable.

“I-I really think I should call Frankie,” i said. 

“Call him tomorrow morning,” Pete said. 

He sucked on my neck and I frowned as his hand went up my skirt. 

“I want Frankie,” I whimpered, pushing his hand away. 

“You can call him tomorrow,” he said. “Come on, we were having so much fun before. Do you want another glass of wine to help you relax?”

The thought intrigued me a little but I shook my head. 

“I just want Frankie,” i said. 

His hand was up my skirt again and I felt myself growing more and more scared. I tried to push him off weakly but it was no use, he was bigger than me and I was just…just so tired. 

“Just lay back like the little whore you are and I'll make you feel good,” he whispered. 

I shook my head but I was half passed out at this point. He pushed my skirt up around my waist as I closed my eyes sleepily. 

“What the fuck is this?” He asked. 

I looked down at my tail and yawned. I smiled softly, petting my tail. 

“Get the fuck out of my house, you freak!” He shouted. 

I whimpered, stumbling up to my feet. Pete didn't hesitate to usher me out the door. It felt like less than a second before I was laying down on his front yard. I yawned, curling up into a little ball as I closed my eyes. Who knew grass could be so comfortable?

I was probably asleep for almost an hour when I heard a car pull up. Someone ran over and I was quickly cradled in Frank’s arms. 

“Baby, what are you doing sleeping on his front yard?” Frank asked. “You never called and it was getting late, I got worried so I came by.”

“This grass is so soft,” I mumbled, petting the grass. “It's like the grass is a mattress but its natural. Grass is organic mattress.”

“Have you been drinking?” Frank asked. “Gerard Way, you are seventeen years old, you're still just a little kitten, you can't be drinking. 

I giggled as Frank put me into the car. Frank drove us home and got me changed into some pajamas, tucking me into bed. 

“No,” I whined, kicking my blankets off. “Bad dates means movies and ice cream.”

“You need to sleep, princess,” he said. 

I whined, kicking the blankets again when he tried to tuck me in. Frank sighed, sitting on the bed beside me. 

“What happened at this date?” He asked. 

“We had dinner and talked a lot and then I drank a wittle bit too much and he took me upstairs and was kissing me and he called me a naughty word until he saw my tail and kick me out,” I said. 

“What word did he call you?” He asked, his lips pressed into a firm line. 

“It's…it’s really naughty,” I said. “It's h-o-r-e.”

Frank frowned in confusion. “A whore? Oh, Kitten, you aren't a whore.”

Frank cuddled up in bed with me, wrapping his arms around me. I was suddenly so tired again.

“Baby, do you know how to read and write?” Frank asked. 

“A little but I'm not very good,” I mumbled. 

Frank kissed the top of my head, petting me as I quickly fell asleep. 

The next morning my head was hurting so badly. I whimpered, clutching it as my eyes watered. 

“Here, drink some water and take some medicine,” Frank whispered. 

He helped me sit up and I took the medicine before curling up in bed again. I knew I was going to get in trouble now. Man, breaking rules was so much more fun yesterday. 

“Baby, you're far too young to be drinking,” he said. “You're only a little kitten. You're behind your siblings and drinking alcohol isn't going to help at all. That wasn't a very smart thing to do, Gee.”

My lip quivered as I looked up at him. 

“Oh, princess, please don't cry,” he said. “I'm just trying to have a stern conversation without feeling guilty about it, I don't want you to cry. I just want you to know that I don't want you drinking at all because it isn't good for you. That said, i'm so glad you're okay, sweetheart, I was so worried about you.”

I smiled softly, patting the spot beside me. I was happy to see that he was still in his jammies as he cuddled with me. 

“Did you stay with me all night?” I asked softly, my voice a little groggy still. 

“Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said. 

“Y-you gotta go to work!” I exclaimed, sitting up and wincing in pain. 

“No, baby, I took the day off to take care of you,” he said. 

“Oh,” I mumbled, laying down with him again. 

I rolled over to face Frank and he smiled at me. He had a cute smile and what looked like to be a hole from an old piercing. He had the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen in my whole life too. 

“Did Dallon ever message me again?” I asked. 

“He called you while you were sleeping, actually,” he said. “Probably about twenty minutes ago. I told him you were asleep and he asked me what I think he should do for the surprise date he's taking you on.”

“Surprise date?” I asked excitedly. “What is it?”

“I can't tell you,” Frank said, kissing the tip of my nose. “But trust me, you're going to have loads of fun.”


	8. Chapter 7

“Where are we going?” I asked for the millionth time as I looked out the window. 

“I told you you'll see when we get there,” Dallon said. 

“We've been driving forever!” I exclaimed. 

I wasn't even trying to act like a big neko anymore, I was just a little kitty. 

“Almost there?” I asked. 

“Gee, just sit and relax,” he said. 

I sighed, sitting back in my seat. Dallon reached over to hold my hand and I smiled. 

“You're so nice,” I said. 

“So are you,” he said. 

I giggled happily as I looked over at him. Maybe he really was the one. Maybe we were going to get married and start a family. I think I just might love him.

“New York?!” I shrieked when I saw a sign. 

Dallon chuckled, nodding his head. 

“I've never even left New Jersey!” I exclaimed. “We’re going on an adventure!”

Dallon laughed, giving my hand a small squeeze. Good thing I had my hat on or else they would've been sticking straight up and it took all my power to keep my tail around my waist. I was so excited!

We seemed to drive for what felt like hours until we got to a hotel right in the heart of the city. The two of us carried our bags up to the room and looked around. The place was nice but not too big. The one thing I noticed was that there was only one bed.

“What's wrong?” Dallon asked, sitting on the bed. 

“I-I've never shared a bed with someone romantically before,” I said. 

Dallon smiled, pulling me down to straddle his hips. 

“Well, you better get ready because we’re gonna fuck all night long,” he said. 

I felt my heart clench in fear as my eyes watered. 

“Baby, I'm joking,I'm sorry, it was a stupid joke,” Dallon said. “We don't have to do anything. I wasn't even planning on doing anything. I didn't even bring any condoms because I didn't think we would do anything.”

I gave him a soft kiss and he smiled. 

“We really don't have to do anything?” I asked nervously. 

“Nothing,” he said. “We don't even have to kiss if you don't want.”

“But I want my kissies,” I pouted. 

Dallon smiled, giving me a kiss. He took my hat off and I gasped, covering my ears. Dallon pulled my hands away and gently pet my head. I purred, leaning into the touch. I pulled away in shock once realization washed over me. 

“You took me here to sell me!” I cried. 

I covered my kitten ears with my hands, hurrying to run away. Dallon grabbed me and I sobbed as I tried to push him off me. 

“No, baby, I'm not,” he said. “I saw your ears and tail when I was dropping you off through your window. It's okay, Gee, I know you're a neko.”

I stopped trying to push him away as I sniffled. 

“You don't care?” I asked nervously. 

“No, I don't,” he said. “It's perfectly okay.”

I nervously unfurled my tail and he smiled. 

“You're so pretty,” he said, kissing my cheek. 

I giggled happily, nuzzling against him. 

“So, I can be a little kitten?” I asked. “Just a little baby kitten?”

“Yes, you can be a little kitten,” he said. “And that's the reason you're so little.”

“Maybe one day I'll be a big kitten but right now i'm not even five feet tall, I’m only a little kitten,” I said. “I'm only a little runt.”

“Well, I think you're perfect just the way you are,” He said. 

I giggled, hugging him tight. Oh man, I really do love him. 

“How long are we staying here?” I asked. 

“Not very long,” he said. “I wasn't even going to get a hotel room but I didn't want to miss time here on the drive back so I thought we could just stay the night here and leave tomorrow morning. Besides, the Broadway show doesn't end until nearly eleven.”

“Broadway?!” I gasped. “We’re gonna see a show on broadway?! What are we seeing?!”

“That's a surprise,” he said. 

“No more surprises,” I pouted. 

“Get dressed, I told Frank to pack you something nice,” Dallon said. 

I dug through my bag and found a dress. It was simple and pink with white lace over the shoulders that went down my back and stopped at my waist. The dress went down to just over my knees and he packed a pair of white wedges too. 

“C-can you turn around?” I asked. 

Dallon nodded, turning around so I could get changed into the pretty outfit. I turned around when Dallon got dressed, even though he never asked me to. The clock on my phone said it was about four.

“Alright, I'm done,” Dallon said. 

I turned around and saw him with just a white button up, black jacket and black pants. 

“You look good,” I said. 

“So do you, beautiful,” he said. 

I smiled, blushing softly. 

“None of my hats match my outfit,” I said. “And keeping my ears down is too much work.”

He smiled, grabbing a white plastic headband from his bag. He put it on my bag and I looked in the mirror to see it kept my ears down and matched my outfit. 

“Come on, I thought we can do a little sightseeing then go grab some dinner before the show,” he said. 

Dallon held my hand and lead me out. I couldn't help but smile up at him in the elevator. He bopped the tip of my nose with his finger and I giggled happily. 

“Let’s get a cab down to the pier and we can hang out there for a little while and eat at one of those cute little restaurants before heading to the show,” Dallon said. 

“Why get a cab if you brought your car?” I asked. 

“I have to give you the full New York experience,” he said. “I can't believe you live this close but have never been. If I grew up in Belleville then I would've been in and out of New York every day.”

“Where are you from?” I asked. 

“Well, I was born in Missouri but moved to Utah,” he said. “I didn't move to Jersey until about a year ago.”

How do I tell him that I don't know all my states and don't know what Missouri and Utah is? He's gonna think I'm so stupid.

The two of us got into the backseat of a cab. I held his hand as I watched out the building in amazement, staring at the tall buildings. We got to the pier and everything was so perfect there. 

“Thank you,” I said. 

“Of course, I wanted to do something nice for you and Frank told about how you've never traveled before so I figured this was the best decision,” he said. 

I smiled, holding his hand as we walked around. 

“So, tell me about some of your many siblings,” he said. “Although now that I know you're a neko that makes more sense that there's ten kids.”

“Um, I only really talk to one of my big brothers,” I said. “But he's sick right now, he's in the hospital.”

“Is he okay?” Dallon asked. 

“Yeah, I just don't know where he is and he doesn't know I'm not home anymore,” I said. “My parents sold me to be a slave but Frank bought me. Technically he owns me and he's like my master but he's so nice and wants to help me live my dream.”

“What's your dream?” He asked. 

“To get married and have little babies,” I said. 

Dallon chuckled softly, squeezing my hand. 

“Do you want babies?” I asked. 

“I do,” Dallon said. 

“Even if it's a lot of babies?” I asked. “Litters can be kinda big sometime.”

“You want little neko babies?” He asked and I nodded excitedly. “Well, i'm sure neko babies are very cute.”

“They are!” I exclaimed. 

Dallon chuckled, kissing my cheek. We walked around for a little bit longer before heading to a restaurant right on the pier. 

“We always end up by the water,” I said, taking a bite of my French fry. 

“I love the water,” Dallon said. “My family used to have a little summer cottage on the lake and we used to go tubing and water skiing and stuff. Maybe I can take you one day.”

“Big waters are scary,” I said. 

“You'll have a life jacket on and I'll be with you the whole time,” he said. 

“Maybe, it sounds fun but I'm just scared,” I said. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course you can, I'd never make you do something you don't want to,” he said. 

I smiled happily as we ate. The two of us finished and he looked at his watch. 

“Looks like it’s time for the show,” he said. 

“A-are we late?” I asked nervously. 

“No, we’re not late,” he said with a small chuckle.

He held my hand and the two of us got to the theater. My jaw dropped as I walked inside. 

“It's so pretty!” I gasped. 

Everything was gold and red and beautiful. There was a huge, red curtain on the stage and the most comfortable looking red velvet seats. 

“Here we are,” Dallon said, the two of us sitting in seats. 

“It’s perfect,” I said in awe.

Dallon held my hand as people started filling up the seats. 

“I-I think I should call Frank,” I said. “He hasn't heard from me all day so I don't know I think I should let him know I'm okay because--”

“Go,” Dallon interrupted with a small chuckle. 

I smiled, heading out to a quieter place. I called Frank, smiling when he answered. 

“Hey, Gee, what's wrong?” He asked. 

“Nothing, I-I just wanted to call you,” I said. 

“Well, how's it going?” He asked. 

“It's so good!” I squealed happily. “We went on a pretty walk on the pier and had a nice dinner and now we’re in the actual Broadway Theater. I don't know what we’re seeing yet but I'm so excited!”

“If you're so happy why are you calling me?” He asked. 

“I…I just missed you,” I said quietly. 

“I miss you too, sweetheart,” he said. “But you should go have fun now.”

“Okay, bye-bye, Frankie, I love you,” I said. 

“Bye,” Frank said with a small chuckle. 

We hung up and I smiled, going to snuggle up with Dallon during our perfect New York date.


	9. Chapter 8

I shrieked when I got home, jumping into Frank’s arms. He chuckled, rubbing my back. 

“I'll call you, later, Gee,” Dallon said. 

I nodded, giving him a kiss. He set my bag down and left and Frank and I went to the couch. 

“So, how was New York?” He asked. 

“It was so perfect,” I said. “I love him.”

“Gee,” Frank sighed. “I know you get attached easily, you're a little kitten. But you've only been on two dates.”

“But we even had a _sleepover_ ,” I said. 

“Gee, the thing is is that he might get a little scared,” he said. “It's just too soon to tell him you love him.”

“But I do love him,” I said. “I love him so much.”

“I just need you to trust me, okay?” He asked and I nodded. “Just give him a little time to fall for you too so he won't be so scared.”

“Okay,” I mumbled sadly. 

Frank smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“Now, I got a little lonely while you were gone,” Frank said. 

I frowned in confusion as he smiled. 

“So, I decided to build you a toy box,” he said. 

He pointed to the toy box next to the tv. It was simple but pretty, painted pink with a purple lid and white butterflies on the side. 

“It's perfect!” I exclaimed. 

I opened it, smiling as I saw all the toys inside. 

“Thank you,” I said, snuggling up on his lap. 

He smiled, rubbing my back. 

“You want some milk?” He asked. 

I nodded my head and he went to the kitchen. He was gone for a little bit before I was curled up in his lap again with a bottle. 

“Does he know you're a neko?” Frank asked. 

“He saw it when he dropped me off one time,” I said. 

Frank nodded, rubbing my back as I drank from my baby bottle. 

“So, I found your brother,” he said. 

I gasped but ended up choking as the milk dribbled down my chin. Frank chuckled, cleaning me off. 

“You did?” I asked. 

“Yes, I invited him over today,” Frank said. 

I jumped up excitedly, clapping my hands. 

“Come on, baby, finish your bottle,” he said. 

I pouted unhappily but finished drinking. 

“When’s he coming?” I asked, tugging on Frank’s shirt as he washed the bottle. 

“In about an hour,” he said. 

I shrieked happily, hugging him tight. 

“Go take a shower,” he said with a small chuckle. 

“No, bath,” I said. 

“Okay, go take a bath then,” Frank said. 

I took his hand and pulled him to my bathroom. 

“You want me to give you a bath?” Frank asked and I smiled and nodded. 

Frank sighed, filling up the bath with hot water and bubbles. He got me undressed and helped me in. I smiled happily as I played with my rubber ducky. 

“Ducky says hi!” I cheered. 

“Hi, Ducky,” Frank said. 

I smiled as he rubbed shampoo into my wet hair, making sure to take good care around my ears. 

“Did you know that Dallon has a cottage on a lake?” I asked. “And he even said he'd take me there!”

“Sounds fun,” Frank said. 

I nodded excitedly and he rinsed my hair. As soon as I was done getting a bath, Frank wrapped me up in a big, soft towel. The doorbell rang and I gasped. 

“Get dressed, I'll go let him in,” Frank said. 

I nodded as he left and I put on a pair of white cotton panties, baby blue denim overalls and a white t-shirt that cuffed at the end of the white sleeves. 

I ran out, jumping into Mikey’s arms. I cried into his shoulder as he held me tight, rubbing my back gently. 

“Gee, I was so worried about you,” he said. 

“Frankie saved me from being sold to a meanie,” I said. 

Mikey sighed and let go of me. 

“Come on, Gee, pack up your stuff, we should get you home,” he said. 

I looked up at him as my heart sank. 

“H-home?” I whimpered. 

“Yeah, what else would we do?” He asked. 

My lip quivered as I shrugged. I didn't want to leave Frank, I love it here. But…I also love Mikey.

They followed me to my bedroom and my eyes watered as they helped me start to pack things up. 

“No!” I cried. “I don't want to go home! I wanna stay here!”

I clutched onto Frank as I sobbed.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Frank said softly, “It's okay, don't cry.”

“Please, Mikey, I love you but I wanna stay here with Frank,” I said. 

“Well, if you really want to then I guess that's okay,” Mikey said. “But…you have to visit me. I’m gonna miss you.”

I smiled, giving me a hug. 

“Why don't you stay for dinner?” Frank suggested and Mikey nodded. “I'll go get it started.”

Frank left and I giggled as I shut the door. 

“So, you actually like it here?” Mikey asked. 

“I do,” I said. “Frank is so nice and I have a boyfriend who I love so much.”

“A boyfriend?” Mikey asked and I nodded. “Does he know you're a neko?”

“Yes and he doesn't mind at all,” I said. “We were just in New York together because we went to see a show on Broadway.”

“Really? That sounds fun,” he said. 

“Are you okay now, Mikesy?” I asked as we sat on my bed. 

“Yeah, I'm a lot better,” he said. 

I smiled, snuggling up close to him as he chuckled. 

“You really like it here?” Mikey asked and I nodded. “I love you, Gee, you know that, I just want you to be happy. And you're being taken care of by Frank? You're still a kitten, you need someone to take care of you.”

“Yes, Frankie takes really good care of me,” I said. “And he buys me toys and clothes and gives me baths and he's so nice, I love him.”

Mikey smiled softly, wrapping his arms around me. 

“At least you aren't too far from home,” Mikey said. 

“Yeah, so I can visit you and you can visit me!” I exclaimed. 

Mikey nodded, kissing my forehead. 

“Let’s go out with Frank,” I said. 

We went to the kitchen and I found Frank cooking. 

“Wanna see my toys?” I asked. 

I went to my toy box and showed Mikey all of my toys. Frank finished dinner and we ate happily. 

“So, Frank, what do you do?” Mikey asked. 

“He works in a big office!” I exclaimed. “And he even has people to get food for you!”

Frank chuckled softly. “I’m the CEO of a company.”

“What company?” Mikey asked. 

Geez, so many questions. 

“Magazines, usually,” Frank said. 

I gasped. “Really?! That's so cool! I thought all you did was sit at a computer checking your email!”

“No, I do a little more than that,” Frank said with a small chuckle. 

“Can we have ice cream after dinner?” I asked. 

“Since you've been such a good boy then I guess you can,” he said. “But you have to finish all your dinner first.”

I nodded excitedly, eating all my food quickly. 

“Not too fast, you're gonna get a tummy ache,” he said. 

“Tummy aches aren't nice,” I said. 

“No, that's why you gotta slow down,” he said. “I promise you can get your ice cream after.”

I nodded and slowed down. 

“Sowwy, Frankie,” I said. 

“It's okay,” he said, giving me a small smile. 

“I gots a pretty shirt in New York,” I said. “Dallon bought it for me.”

“That was nice of him,” Frank said. 

“Yeah, and he asked if he can see me later this week too,” I said. “He told me he really likes me and he wants to spend more time with me.”

Frank smiled, finishing his food. 

“And he told me he was gonna make me a very special dinner at his house and we was gonna watch movies and eat sweets,” I said. “And then he said I can even stay the night if I wanted but we don't have to do naughty things if I don't want to.”

Frank cleaned our dishes up and went to go get some ice cream. 

“I missed you, Mikesy,” I said. “Will you put me to bed tonight?”

“Yeah, I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep,” he said. 

“Frankie doesn't give me my milk before bed,” I said sadly. 

“Did you tell him?” Mikey asked and I shook my head. “Well then it isn't his fault, he didn't know. I'll put you to bed tonight.”

I smiled happily as Frank brought over ice cream for us. I ate happily, the two of them talking as I spooned ice cream into my mouth. 

“I'm sleepy,” I mumbled as I finished up my dessert. 

“That's because it's your bedtime,” Frank said. “Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed, I'll be in just as soon as I wash the dishes. 

I nodded, going to my bathroom. I got washed up and changed into a plain pink nightgown. Both Frank and Mikey walked in and I smiled. 

“Sorry, Gee, you should've told me you liked warm milk before bed,” Frank said. 

I smiled, cuddling up with them. I drank happily, resting my head on Mikey’s shoulder. 

“I'm glad you're safe,” Mikey mumbled. “When I heard mom and dad had sold you I got so scared. I thought that some disgusting man bought you and used you as a slave.”

“Well, I'm sure I'm not that bad,” Frank said, kissing the top of my head. 

I smiled, nodding my head. 

“You're the best!” I exclaimed. 

“You've gotta relax,” Frank said. “It's time for you to go to sleep.”

“Sleepy time,” I mumbled. 

I finished my bottle and they both tucked me into bed. I smiled as they both ran their fingers through my hair, scratching my little kitty ears. The comfort had me quickly falling asleep, loving all the praise.


	10. Chapter 9

I sat on the floor in front of the tv, playing with my toys. I felt a sudden pain in my tail and I cried out. 

“Shit!” Frank exclaimed. “I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't mean to step on your tail.”

I whimpered, curling my tail around me as I rubbed it gently. Frank sat down beside me and gave my tail a soft kiss. 

“Sorry, baby,” he said. 

I smiled, rubbing my tail against his face as he laughed. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“It feels nicer when I rub it against somethin’,” I said. 

“So you chose my face?” Frank asked and I nodded. “You're so cute.”

I moved my tail away so he could lean closer to kiss my cheek. 

“It's almost bedtime, sweetheart,” he said. 

I pouted and he ran his fingers through my hair. 

“No attitude now, you got to hang out with Dallon all day,” he said. “Now, let’s go get you ready.”

Frank held my hand and pulled me to the bedroom. I brushed my teeth while he brushed my hair. 

“What pajamas do you wanna wear?” Frank asked. 

“I wanna wear my pretty pink footie pajamas,” I said. 

Frank smiled and helped me get dressed. He got my warm bottle of milk and I curled up in his lap. I drank my warm milk happily, it always made me more sleepy. 

“There we go, good boy,” Frank said when I finished. 

I yawned then smiled softly. Frank tucked me into bed, running his fingers through my hair. 

“Goodnight, beautiful,” he whispered. 

“Night night, daddy,” I mumbled. 

Frank smiled, kissing my forehead as I closed my eyes. He left and I smiled as I snuggled up with Lola. 

I was just falling asleep when I heard the loud crack of thunder. I jumped up, my heart racing. I grabbed Lola and my paci and ran to Frank’s room. 

I jumped into his bed and he looked at me in shock. I cried, burying my face into his chest. He rubbed my back and I was shaking as I heard another crack of thunder. 

“Oh, sweetheart, are you scared of storms?” He asked I nodded. “Awe, you're the cutest little kitten ever.”

I sniffled, clutching onto him tight. 

“I'm here, baby, I've got you,” he whispered. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” I said softly. 

Frank's hand--which had previously been rubbing my back--froze for a moment before starting again. 

“That's right, Daddy’s got you,” he said 

I smiled softly, burying my face into the crook of his neck. I heard the rain start pouring down against the roof and I coward against Frank in fear. I've always hated storms, I used to hide under my bed when I was a little or cuddle up with Mikey. 

Mikey was the only one of my siblings who actually liked me. I was the only runt out of all the litters and nobody likes the runt, even the runt doesn't like the runt. 

“What are you thinking about?” Frank asked. “You got a little frown.”

He rubbed the part between my eyebrows where it was furrowed and I giggled. 

“I was just hating that I’m so little and only the runt,” I said. “I'm so much smaller and slower than the rest of my siblings.”

“What if you have kids one day and one of them are the runts?” He asked. “Would you hate that child?”

“No!” I gasped. “Of course not!”

“Why?” He asked. 

“Because they're my child,” I said. “And it doesn't matter if they're a runt b-because they're…they're still perfect just the way they are.”

“And so are you,” Frank said, kissing the tip of my nose.

I smiled softly, snuggling close to him as I quickly fell asleep. 

The bed was empty beside me when I woke up and I whimpered. I got out of bed, clutching Lola to my chest. There was voices at the bottom of the stairs. I sniffed the air, I could smell another neko. I looked over the balcony railing into the foyer and shrieked. 

“Babies!” I exclaimed. 

They jumped and looked at me as I ran down to hold the little neko baby in Frank’s arms. 

“Hello little cutie, my name’s Gee!” I cheered. “You're so cute!”

I kissed her cheek and she smiled. Frank and the other man chuckled as they watched me. 

“Do you wanna babysit her today?” Frank asked. 

I gasped, nodding quickly. 

“Well, I'll pick her up later tonight,” Frank’s friend said. “Thanks again, Frank.”

The man left, handing Frank a bag. 

“We’re gonna have so much fun together,” I cooed. 

Frank smiled as I walked to the couch. I sat her up on it and smiled, running my finger over her light brown--almost blonde--ears. 

“What's her name?” I asked. 

“That's Ruby,” he said. “Her dad was called into work so we’re watching her today. I'm gonna go make some breakfast.”

Frank left and I cooed at Ruby again. She had the most beautiful blue eyes and the cutest little ears and tail. 

“You're so cute,” I said, petting her ear. 

She purred softly and I giggled. 

“Good thing you're here, I've never had to take care of a baby before,” he said. 

“Babies are the cutest,” I said. 

I kissed her cheek and Ruby smiled at me. 

“Come on, breakfast time,” Frank said. 

I held Ruby in my lap as I ate and she watched us. 

“Can Dallon come over?” I asked. 

“Yeah, that sounds fine,” he said. “You two have been dating for over a month now, have you told him you loved him yet?”

“No, you told me I should wait,” I said. 

Frank sighed. “I think that if you wanted to tell him you love him now then you can.”

I giggled happily, texting Dallon. I finished eating and Ruby and I sat on the rug with toys. Dallon came not long after and smiled, giving me a kiss. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“Really?” He asked with a small smile and I nodded. “I love you too, baby.”

I giggled happily as Frank walked back in, dressed in his suit. 

“I'm heading off to work,” he said. “Dallon, are you able to take care of them?”

“I'm sure I can manage,” Dallon said. 

“And you're sure you know how to take care of babies, Gee?” He asked and I nodded excitedly. “Okay, well, I'll see you when I get home.”

Frank kissed my cheek before he left and I giggled. 

“Hello, Little Ruby,” I cooed. “You're the cutest.”

She gurgled, playing with her rattle. A red dot appeared and both Ruby and I stared at it. I went to reach for it and frowned when it disappeared. 

“Frank told me you like the laser pointer,” Dallon said. 

I pouted, crossing my arms. Dallon pressed the button and a little red dot appeared on the floor. Ruby crawled over to it, trying to pick it up. Dallon moved it onto her leg and she looked slightly panicked as she tried to get it off. She started crying and Dallon quickly turned it off. 

“Fuck,” he said. 

I held Ruby in my arms, bouncing her lightly. 

“Look, Ruby, the dot is gone,” I said. 

She cried and I stood up, bouncing her lightly. 

“Let’s take her on a walk,” I said. 

Her dad had left a stroller and I put her in, covering her with a blanket. Dallon watched her while I got dressed and quickly walked outside with them. 

“I would always take my siblings for a walk when they were upset,” I said as Ruby started to calm down quickly. “We had one of those big strollers with four seats, two in the front and two in the back. I would take care of some of my cousins too. I love babies, I've always wanted children.”

“Yeah? How many?” He asked. 

“I don't know, maybe one or two litters,” I said. “So, most likely anywhere from three to eight.”

“Damn,” Dallon muttered. 

“Y-you don't want children?” I asked nervously. “B-because if you don't then I don't really think we can be together.”

“No, of course I want children,” he said. “But I've just never really thought about having eight children.”

“I know it's a lot but kittens almost always come in multiples,” I said. “My aunt had seven at once one time.”

“That's fucking crazy,” he said. “I mean, no offense, sorry.”

I nodded, looking around. 

“How do you know about nekos?” I asked. 

“There was a family of nekos near where I lived, I was friends with one of the kids,” He said. 

I nodded my head, pushing the stroller. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him. 

“It kind of feels like we're a real family,” I said. 

“It does,” Dallon said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. “And I’m loving every second of it.”

I giggled happily, leaning closer to him. 

“And you would want to start a family with me someday?” I asked. 

“Yeah, baby, I think I really would,” he said. 

“Really?” I asked hopefully. “Because I would love to get married to you in a pretty garden and have a bunch of little neko babies. They'll be so cute.”

Dallon smiled, leaning over to give me a kiss. 

I looked into the stroller and saw Ruby sleeping peacefully. 

“Gee, you're so cute,” Dallon said. “I love you. I was really nervous about the whole internet dating thing because I really didn't think I was going to meet someone I actually loved but I guess it turns out that it really does work and I'm really happy that I've found you.”

“I'm happy too,” I said. 

“Good, because there's something that I want to talk to you about,” he said. 

I frowned in confusion as we walked back to the house. I laid Ruby down on the floor on a folded up blanket, letting her sleep peacefully. Dallon held my hands as he sat with me back on the couch. 

“My mom is sick, she's really sick and I need to take care of her,” Dallon said, “Which means that I have to move back to Utah. And, Gee, I want you to come with me.”


	11. Chapter 10

I grabbed my bag and peeked outside to the hallway where Dallon and Frank talked. 

“Here's a list of all the foods he won't eat and some of his favorites,” Frank said. “And make sure he takes a nap after lunch even if he protests. He usually only naps for about two hours but don't let him nap for more than three or else he won't go to sleep at night.

“His bedtime is at ten thirty sharp. He usually likes a warm bottle of milk first. Only fill it up halfway though. He likes it when you scratch his ears until he falls asleep. He hates storms too so make sure you're close to him when it's storming. 

“Here's Lola, he loves Lola. And here's his paci, that usually helps calm him down when he's scared. He really likes bubble baths but hates big bodies of water. He has never been on a plane before so he’ll probably get scared but he feels better when you hold him and scratch his ears.

“Make sure you always carry around one of his sweaters with you. Whenever we go out I always bring a sweater because he gets cold but always forgets to bring his own. And keep in contact with his brother, he likes updates on how Gee is doing.

“Make sure you don't give him too many sweets no matter how much he asks for it. You don't want him having a sugar rush or a tummy ache. Make sure he brushes his teeth, he only likes mint toothpaste but not one that's too minty.”

Wow, Frank must care for me a lot. 

“That's…extensive,” Dallon muttered. 

“He's a kitten, he needs to be taken care of,” Frank stated. 

I walked out and they smiled at me. 

“You ready?” Dallon asked and I nodded. 

Frank wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. 

“I'm gonna miss you,” he whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I mumbled sadly. 

“I'll mail you the rest of your stuff,” he said. 

I nodded and he pulled away, wiping away my tears. 

“You go have a good life now,” he said. 

“This is what you do for a living?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I do just this,” he said. “You're gonna go live your dream now.”

I nodded and he kissed my cheek. 

“Go on now,” he said with a small, sad smile. 

I nodded again and Dallon took my hand. 

“Come on, baby, let’s go,” he said softly.

Dallon and I walked out and we got into his car. I sniffled, looking back at the house as we drove off. 

“My mom is so excited to meet you,” Dallon said. “And she knows you're a neko so you don't even have to worry.”

He squeezed my hand, frowning softly. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“I-I'm just nervous,” I said. 

Dallon nodded, kissing my hand. 

“It's okay to be nervous,” he said. “But soon we’ll be home. We have a big yard too and I can build you a big playground.”

I nodded, smiling happily. We got to the airport, which wasn't far. The two of us grabbed a snack after going through all the checks before they started calling people for the plane. 

I froze as Dallon handed her the tickets and we were just about to board the plane. He looked at me in confusion, caressing my cheek gently. 

“What's wrong?” He asked. 

“I-I can't go with you,” I whimpered. 

“Why not?” Dallon asked, he looked panicked and scared. “Baby, I know you're scared, you've never left home before but trust me, everything will be okay.”

“I'm sorry,” I cried. “I can't go.”

“Gee, baby, please,” he begged. 

“No, I-I need to stay here,” I said. 

I couldn't tell you why I needed to stay but I just did. All I could think about was Frank. He cares so much for me. 

“We can stay the night,” he said. “And tomorrow we can go out instead after you have had a night to relax.”

“Daddy, I-I want Daddy,” I said. “Please, Dallon, just go.”

“Baby, no, I-I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too b-but I don't think I love you the same way that you love me,” I said. 

I need to go back to Frank, what was I thinking?

“Baby,” Dallon whispered. 

His eyes were watering as he looked at me. 

“I-is this it then for us?” He asked, his voice wavering. 

“Sir, the plane is boarding now,” the flight attendant said. 

Dallon shook his head, hugging me tight. 

“Baby, please, just come with me and I can promise you that everything we’ll be fine,” he begged. “We can get married and start a family like you've always wanted.”

I shook my head, crying softly. 

“Baby,” Dallon sniffled. 

“I'm sorry,” I cried, shaking my head. 

“Sir, i'm sorry but this is your last chance to board the plane,” the lady said. 

Dallon nodded, looking at me sadly before he went through the door. I wiped my eyes, fixing my hat on my head. I got a cab and spent the entire way home crying. I clutched Lola to my chest, looking out the window. 

When we pulled up to the house, I paid the man and he drove off. I grabbed my bag and walked in quietly as I sniffled. I found Frank on the couch, crying as he hugged one of my favorite blankies to cuddle with. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered. 

Frank looked up, hurrying over. 

“Wh-what are you doing here?” He asked. “You're supposed to be with Dallon on your way to Utah. You're supposed to be living your dream.”

“I-i need to stay here with you,” I said. 

Frank held me tight and I cried into his shoulder. 

“I love you,” I whimpered, clutching onto him. 

Frank held me tight, crying quietly. 

“It's never hurt this bad when a neko leaves,” he muttered. “But letting you leave was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.”

I sniffled as Frank pulled away. Frank wiped my eyes, smiling softly. 

“How about I run you a bath?” Frank asked. 

I nodded and he held my hand. Frank didn't pull me to my bathroom, though. Instead, he took me to his huge, marble filled bathroom. The in-ground tub was huge and Frank filled it with bubbles and hot water. 

Frank got me undressed and I stood there shyly, completely naked. He put a towel on the heating rack and grabbed some shampoo. Frank held my hand as I stepped in, not wanting me to slip. 

“Good boy,” he muttered. 

I closed my eyes as Frank rubbed shampoo into my hair. 

“Daddy, do you always see your nekos naked?” I asked. 

That thought upsets me. 

“No,” he said. “But usually I don't get little kittens who need help being taken care of.”

I nodded and Frank’s fingers ran over my hair, making me purr. 

“Daddy, I’m sorry I was gonna leave,” I said. “I thought I loved Dallon like a boyfriend but I think I realized I didn’t. I don't know why but something was just telling me that I shouldn't go with him and that I should stay here with you. Oh, he was so upset. Am I a bad person, Daddy?”

“No, of course not,” he denied. “You were just listening to your heart is all. Dallon might be upset now but he's going to realize that this really was for the best.”

“You think so?” I asked. 

“Of course,” he said. “You could never be a bad person, you're my little princess.”

I sniffled and nodded, letting Frank rinse my hair. 

“You're okay?” Frank asked. 

I shrugged softly and he smiled. 

“We can set you up with another date,” he said. 

“Not yet,” I mumbled. “I didn't love Dallon like that but my heart still hurts from it.”

“Then we’ll give you some time before you go on another date,” he said. 

I nodded. “Daddy, can we buy another neko? I feel bad for hurting someone’s feelings today so I just want to help someone.”

Frank was quiet for a moment. “Okay, I can find out when another auction is, there should be one soon.”

“And I can go with you?” I asked. 

“I’m not sure if that's a very good idea,” Frank mumbled. “You'd be a little kitten in a place where people are buying nekos to keep as slaves. Someone can just pick you up and take you away.”

“Then you can tell them no, tell them you already own me,” I said. 

“I can't actually seem nice,” Frank said. “I have a way to bring you but it might make you uncomfortable. It's okay if you say no.”

“What is it?” I asked, looking up at him nervously. 

“On a collar and leash,” Frank said. 

I looked at him, my eyes widening slightly. 

“To show people you're mine and I control you,” Frank said. “Even if it isn't true, I can't let them find out I actually help nekos live their dreams, they'd never let me buy another one. You don't have to, like I said, it's just--”

“I want to,” I interrupted. “I want to be there to help you with the new neko.”

“You gonna make them all comfortable in the house?” Frank asked and I nodded excitedly. 

“Are you gonna get another kitten?” I asked. 

“Oh, I think one little kitten is enough for this household,” he said. “We’ll get a big neko.”

“You always get big nekos,” I pouted. “I want another little kitten to play with.”

“Baby, if I get another kitten then you won't get as much attention from me,” he said. 

“No kitten,” I said. “I want all your attention because you're one of the first people to ever be nice to me and I really like that.”

Frank smiled softly and kissed my cheek. 

“So, we’ll get another big neko then,” he said. 

I nodded my head and Frank washed the rest of my body. I used to get uncomfortable at first but now I was so comfortable with Frank after being here for almost two months. 

I smiled as his hands ran over my shoulders, soapy suds covered my pale skin. His hands ran over my chubby tummy and legs but Frank never touched my princess parts, he didn't wanna make either of us uncomfortable.

“Daddy, I really want to make you happy,” I said. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked. “Of course you make me happy.”

“Good, I’d be sad if you weren't happy and I’d be a sad boy,” I said. 

Frank smiled, cleaning me up. The two of us curled up on the couch, watching movies the rest of the day.


	12. Chapter 11

I watched Frank walk out of a room that I've never been in before. I whimpered nervously as Frank wrapped a black leather collar around my neck and buckled it. I looked up at Frank and the serious expression on his face. 

“You okay, Daddy?” I asked. 

“Y-yeah, sorry, I'm just concentrated,” he said. 

Frank clipped on the metal leash and I bit my lip. For some reason I actually really liked being on his leash and collar. I was dressed in a little black babydoll set that thankfully wasn't transparent. 

“Here we go, all set,” Frank said. “I need you to be good and stay quiet while we’re there, okay?”

I nodded my head and he smiled, kissing my cheek. We drove to the building and Frank pulled my leash as we walked down some stairs to the auction area. I whimpered, staying close to Frank as we sat down. 

“On the ground,” Frank ordered. 

I looked at him before I slid off the chair and sat at his feet. Thankfully we were at the front so that way I could still see.

“Mr. Iero, nice to see you again,” some man said. “Is this your pet?”

“Yes, I bought him at the last auction,” Frank said. “I'm still training him so I don't like to leave him home alone.”

“Training is always the best, you get to watch them squirm and cry,” the man said. 

I looked up at him nervously and he scowled. 

“Did I say you could look at me?” He spat. 

I whimpered and looked down at my lap quickly. 

“You need to train him more,” the man said before walking off. 

“I'm sorry,” Frank whispered, running his fingers through my hair gently. 

I purred softly, leaning closer to him as more people started coming. I rubbed my tail along Frank’s shin and I saw him smiling down at me. The auction started and I saw nekos come onstage before being taken off by men. Some looked scared and were crying and screaming but others seemed more calm and used to it. 

Frank bought a neko, everything was going so fast that I hardly even noticed. They pulled him off the stage and Frank grabbed my leash, leading me to the door. 

We met the neko and I looked at the new neko. He had brown hair with matching brown ears and a tail. He was a lot bigger than me, tattoos littering his skin. 

We went out to the car and Frank took off my leash. He went to take the collar off too but I whined and pushed his hand away. 

“What? You want to keep it on?” He asked and I nodded. 

Frank started driving and we got to the ice cream shop. It was already past my bedtime and I was getting sleepy. Frank and the other neko, who I learned was named Brendon, talked while we ate ice cream. 

We got home and Frank carried me upstairs to my bedroom. I mumbled sleepily as he got me changed into my jammies. I curled up in Frank’s lap while he fed me my bottle. I fell asleep halfway through it and Frank tucked me into bed. 

The next morning I woke up, looking at the sun that streamed through the curtains. I yawned, stretching my arms. I grabbed Lola and walked out to the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Gee,” Frank said, kissing my forehead.

“Morning,” I mumbled sleepily. 

He smiled, petting my ears as he cooked. 

“Go sit down at the counter, I'll be done with breakfast soon,” he said. 

I nodded and sat next Brendon. 

“Good morning,” I said. 

Brendon nodded in reply. I've learned that he's a rather quiet person. 

“Do you gotta go to work today?” I asked. 

“Yes but I'm going in later,” he said. 

I nodded and he handed us both plates. Frank helped Brendon settle in before he had to leave for work.

“I'll see you in a little bit,” Frank said. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” I said. 

He kissed my cheek before leaving. I sat on the ground, watching cartoons as I played with my toys. I felt someone pull my tail roughly and I cried out in pain. 

“Stupid runt,” Brendon muttered. 

I sniffled, pulling my tail around me to rub it gently. 

“That's not nice,” I mumbled. 

“Who cares? You're only a runt,” he said. 

My lip quivered as I looked at him before hurrying to my bedroom. I curled up in bed, looking at the picture of Mikey and I on my nightstand. 

“I miss you,” I whispered. 

Mikey does visit frequently and I go there too but that doesn't mean I still don't miss him. 

I watched tv until I heard the familiar jingle of keys in the front door. I squealed happily, running over to Frank. I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. 

“I missed you!” I exclaimed, kissing his cheek. 

“I missed you too,” Frank said with a small chuckled. 

Frank carried me to the living room where Brendon was and I whimpered, burying my face into the crook of Frank’s neck. 

“You want a snack, baby?” He asked. 

I nodded my head quickly. I hadn't eaten lunch because I was too scared to come out of my bedroom. 

“What do you want?” He asked, opening the fridge. “Baby, why didn't you eat your lunch?”

“I wasn't hungry,” I lied. “But my tummy is hungry now.”

“Okay, well, we can heat your lunch up and you can eat it now,” he said. 

I nodded and Frank set me down on the counter. I looked back at Brendon nervously but he was just watching tv. 

“Daddy, can I go with you to work tomorrow?” I asked. 

“I don't know, baby, I don't want leave him home alone yet,” Frank said. “I don't usually do that until I trust them.”

“But you let me stay home alone when you didn't really know me,” I said. 

“Because you're just a little kitten, I didn't have to worry about you doing anything wrong,” he said. 

“Please, Daddy, I wanna go to work with you tomorrow,” I begged. 

“Tell you what, I'll think about it,” he said. 

I nodded and Frank fed me a bite of my food. 

“Why do you want me to come with you so badly?” He asked. 

“Because I just miss you when you're gone so long,” I said.

Frank smiled softly and kissed my cheek. 

“Tell you what, if you be good and help me get Brendon settled in then you can come with me tomorrow,” Frank said. 

I didn't wanna help Brendon and be near him but I also didn't wanna have to stay home with him tomorrow.

“Okay, Daddy,” I said. 

“We’re gonna go shopping so he can get some clothes,” Frank said. “And you can get a new sweater or something if you want.”

I nodded my head and he smiled. 

“Good kitten,” Frank said. “Finish eating, I’m going to go get changed before we leave.”

I nodded, smiling happily as I ate my food. I sat on the counter, eating my lunch. Thankfully Brendon seemed to be ignoring me. 

“Alright, done, baby boy?” Frank asked when he walked back in and I nodded. 

Frank got a sippy cup of milk and held my hand. I grabbed Lola and the three of us walked out to the car. Frank buckled me up and I giggled happily. Brendon sat in the back as Frank drove us to the store. 

“Alright, Brendon, I'm gonna go with Gee to pick out a new dress,” Frank said. “Pick out clothes, you can get anything you want and I’ll meet up with you by the registers.”

Brendon nodded and walked off. I couldn't help but let out a small breath of relief. Brendon was so mean to me and I didn't even do anything, only because I'm just a little runt. 

“Daddy, can I go with you to work tomorrow?” I asked. 

“I'm still thinking about it,” he said. “You've still gotta help Brendon. Tell you what, if you help Brendon put away his new clothes then you can come with me. But you have to promise to be a good boy at work for me.”

I nodded quickly and he kissed my cheek. 

“Alright, pick out a dress or two,” Frank said. “And you can get a toy too if you want.”

I nodded happily, picking out a pretty white sweater dress. 

“Toys!” I cheered when we got to the toy aisle. 

Thankfully the store was mostly empty, it was about dinnertime right now so most people had left to eat. 

“One toy,” Frank said. “You were being such a good boy today so I think you get a little treat.”

“Oh, there's so many to choose from,” I muttered. 

I looked at all the sort of toys that lined the shelves, ranging from dolls to cars to craft sets. I gasped when I saw one of those flying remote control helicopters, it was one of the really nice ones too. 

“Please, Daddy?” I asked. 

“I don't know, Gee, it's kinda expensive, I don't want you breaking it,” he said. 

“I won't, I promise I'll be super duper careful,” I said. “I've always wanted one of these ever since I was seven but my parents never really bought me presents because they didn't like me.”

Frank gave me a small, sad smile. “Alright, I guess I can get it for you.”

I smiled, giving him a hug. 

“But if you break it then you're gonna get a punishment, okay?” He asked and I nodded. “You've gotta be super careful.”

We met up with Brendon and bought everything. When we got home, Frank started dinner and I nervously followed Brendon to his bedroom. He didn't say anything as we folded and put his clothes away. We were almost done when he pulled my tail and I cried out in pain. 

“S-stop,” I whimpered. 

“Stupid runt,” Brendon muttered before letting go. 

I sniffled, running downstairs to Frank. I cried as I hugged him tight and he ran his fingers through my hair. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked. 

“I-I accidentally closed my tail in the door,” I lied. 

“Do you wanna put some ice on it?” He asked. 

I sniffled, hugging him tight. 

“Can I have cuddles?” I asked. 

“Yeah, baby, we can cuddle all night long,” he said. 

I smiled snuggling against his chest. Frank kept one arm wrapped around me as he cooked and I couldn't think of anywhere I'd rather be.


	13. Chapter 12

I yawned as Frank woke me up. He got me dressed and carried me to the car. I curled up in the warm seat, hugging Lola to my chest. Frank buckled me up and got into his side. 

We got to Frank’s work and he put my hat on my head. I yawned sleepily and held his hand. We went up to his office and I curled up on his couch. Frank reached into my bag, grabbing my blankie to lay it over me. 

I dozed on and off for a while. I kept fading in between dreamworld and reality. Eventually I woke up fully and scowled when I saw the room was empty. 

My eyes immediately watered and I stood up. There was a note taped to Lola’s stomach that had ‘in a meeting, be back soon -xo Frank’ on it.

“Awe, hugs and kisses,” I muttered. 

I giggled when I found another note on his desk that said ‘you look so beautiful -xo Frank’.

“So cute,” I mumbled. 

I kept finding little notes all over with cute little messages on them. They seemed to do their job of keeping me busy until Frank got back. I giggled, hugging him tight as I showered him in kisses. 

“I told Kristin to go grab us some lunch,” he said. 

“What’d you get?” I asked. 

“She’s just gonna grab some Wendy’s,” he said. 

I nodded, playing with my toys on the ground. The day went by too fast for my liking. Soon we were home and I frowned sadly as I sat on the couch. 

“I'm gonna go take a shower,” Frank said, kissing the top of my head. 

“Can I join you?” I asked. 

Frank chuckled softly and shook his head. I pouted as Frank left and I went to grab my new helicopter. I went to the back patio, smiling as I put in batteries and turned it on. 

I didn't fly it more than a foot above the ground, I was too scared of it breaking. I didn't wanna make Frankie upset with me. 

That made me think of when we bought Brendon. I really liked wearing the collar from Frank, it just felt…right. I loved wearing his collar.

I set my controller down and went inside. I went through the house, humming as I heard the shower running upstairs. I opened the door where Frank had gotten the collar and leash and froze. 

My big sisters loved watching movies a lot, they never let me watch movies with them, though. One time I snuck into the room and saw they were watching Fifty Shades of Grey. 

This looked exactly like the playroom from that movie. 

It was complete with the toys on the walls, the big bed with silky red sheets and the leather couch. My eyes watered and lip quivered as I looked around. 

I hurried out of the room, going to my bedroom. Those things were bad, they were used on bad kittens. This is what happens when nekos are sold to bad people. Frankie isn't nice, he's only pretending to be nice.

I tried my best to keep my mind off it. When I heard the shower stop I went outside. I tried playing with my toy helicopter. How can Daddy be a meanie if he buys me all these nice toys?

I was still so careful with my toy when Brendon walked outside with a cigarette. He leaned against the railing as he smoked. 

After a little while, I felt someone grab my kitty ear and pull. I let out a cry as I jerked, accidentally driving my helicopter into the wall. Brendon walked into the house as I sniffled and rubbed my ear. 

I stepped closer and saw that my helicopter had broken. I cried quietly as I picked up the propeller and walked inside. Frank was sitting on the couch watching tv, his hair slightly damp. 

“I was a bad kitten!” I cried. 

Frank looked at the propellor and sighed quietly. He stood up, grabbing my upper arm gently. I sniffled as I followed him. 

He was gonna take me to my playroom. 

I frowned in confusion when he went passed the playroom. Frank sat me on the stairs and I frowned in confusion. Wasn't he gonna whip me like what happened with the girl in the movie when she was bad?

“Wh-why am I sitting on the stairs?” I asked. 

“Time out,” he said. 

“Time out?” I asked. 

Isn't he supposed to hurt me?

“Yes, three minutes,” he said. 

“Only three?” I asked. 

“Well, did you hurt someone?” He asked and I shook my head. “Well, breaking your toys aren't too bad, although it’s upsetting because it was expensive. I think three minutes and no dessert tonight is pretty fair.”

“If I break any of my toys do I get this punishment?” I asked. 

“No, this was a very nice, very expensive toy,” he said. “And I'm starting the three minutes now, I don't wanna see you move or hear you talk.”

I nodded and Frank went to the kitchen. I stayed on my step as the three minutes seemed to last three hours. 

I didn't wanna tell him Brendon made me break my toy. I didn't wanna tell him Brendon was mean either. If I told him then I'd be a tattletale and tattletales get punished. If this was his easy punishment I didn't wanna see his bad one. He had all those whips and chains and…the naughty toys. 

Tick, tock, tick, tock, oh boy I lost my sock. 

Ha, that rhymes. 

But I actually did lose my sock. 

Will Frankie be mad at me for that too?

“Time’s up!” Frank called.

LONGEST THREE MINUTES EVER

I ran over, giving him a hug. 

“I'm sorry, Frank, it was an accident,” I said. 

“It's okay,” he said. “I need you to be more careful next time, okay?”

I nodded my head and he kissed my cheek. I was still scared around him, what if he was just waiting for my trust to use me in the playroom?

“Good boy,” he said. “Go play now, I'm starting dinner.”

I hurried to my bedroom, turning on the tv. I curled up on the couch under a blanket, hugging Lola as I sucked my paci. I scrolled through my phone, seeing a picture of Mikey. 

Oh, I bet Mikey misses me a lots. I miss him too. Maybe if Frankie really is a meanie owner then I can run away and move back in with Mikey. I don't want Frankie to be a meanie, he has been so nice to me this whole time. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Frank called. 

I went out and sat at the table. Usually Frank sits at the head of the table and I sit beside him but this time I sat at the other head of the table. Frank frowned in confusion of me sitting so far away but didn't say anything as the three of us ate. 

“Anyways, Brendon, almost done with those college apps yet?” Frank asked. 

“Oh yeah, I've finished all but the one for SCAD,” he said. 

“Like I said, you can stay here while in college or you can move to the dorms,” Frank said. 

“I think I’d like to move into the dorms, it can be fun,” Brendon said. 

Why was he so nice to Frank but mean to me?

“It is, when I was in college I had a lot of fun in the dorms with all the parties,” Frank said. 

Was Frankie at parties kissing girls? That thought made me so upset.

“Yeah, I can't wait,” Brendon said. “I've always wanted to go to college but I was kidnapped and then…well, you know the rest. I was bought by some lady and was with her for about two years before you bought me instead.”

So that means Brendon is leaving soon? Yay!

“Alright,” Frank sighed when we all finished eating. “Come on, Little Kitten, time for a bath.”

He took my hand and brought me to my bathroom. Frank started the bath and reached for my dress. He started to pull my dress up when I shrieked and pushed him back. 

“Wh-what’s wrong?” He asked. 

Frank’s gonna take me to the playroom.

Maybe if he likes me naked then he’ll take me to the playroom sooner. 

“I-I wanna take a bath alone,” I said. 

“Okay,” Frank said. 

He looked confused as he left and I quickly went to lock the door. I got undressed and slipped down into the bath. I realized that getting a bath myself wasn't fun at all. 

I didn't stay in very long, wrapping myself in a towel. I got dressed into pajamas and walked out to my bedroom. Frank was waiting for me, a small smile on his face. 

“Come on, bottle time,” he said. 

“I wanna feed myself,” I said. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Frank asked. “You've been acting so weird, is it because I put you in time out?”

I shook my head and he patted the spot beside him. I sat down but made sure to keep my distance, pulling my nightgown down a little bit. 

“Hey, baby boy, talk to me,” he said. “What’s wrong? What happened? It's okay if you don't want me to see you naked anymore but you don't even want me to give you your bottle.”

I looked down at my lap, playing with my fingers as I shrugged. 

“It’s supposed to rain tonight,” Frank said. “Are you gonna come cuddle with me?”

I whimpered nervously but shook my head. Frank sighed and stood up. He went to kiss my cheek but I moved away. Frank looked at me sadly, handing me my bottle before leaving. 

After finishing my bottle, I was in bed for barely ten minutes before it started raining. It wasn’t just a little rain either, it was heavy and scary. 

I sniffled, bringing my stuff to Frank’s room. I curled up at the foot of his bed under my blankie, hugging Lola with my binkie between my lips. Frank moved off the bed and grabbed me. I cried out in fear, trying to push him off me. 

“Baby, baby, stop,” Frank said softly. 

Frank tucked me into his bed, kissing my forehead. I watched him in the dark as he took my blankie instead and slept on the couch. But…Frankie has a playroom…how can he be nice if he has a playroom?


	14. Chapter 13

“I cleaned like a good boy,” I said. 

“Baby, you've been acting so weird over the past two days,” frank said. 

“P-please don't punish me,” I whimpered. 

“Baby, was the time out that bad?” He asked. 

“I don't wanna go to your playroom,” I whispered. 

Frank furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What are you…” Frank trailed off when he must've realized. “Oh, baby boy, no, you're not going there.”

“You hurt people?” I asked. 

“No, I don't,” he denied. “Just come here.”

Frank held my hand and brought me to his playroom. I whimpered nervously as I looked around. 

“I don't hurt people in here,” Frank said quietly, running his fingers over one of the whips on the wall. “I…I bring them pleasure.”

I whimpered, burying my face into his shoulder. 

“I don't want you to think I hurt people,” Frank said. “I would never hurt anyone.”

“Who do you bring in here?” I asked. “The other nekos you buy?”

“No, I've never had a neko in here before,” Frank said. “Only some of the people I've dated or have had one night stands with.”

“And I don't have to come in here?” I asked. 

“Never,” he said. 

I nodded my head and he smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“Why did you come in here?” He asked. 

“I-I just wanted to wear the collar again,” I said innocently. 

Frank smiled softly and went to a dresser against the wall. He opened it and smiled as he walked back. He put the black leather collar on me and smiled. 

“You like it?” He asked and I nodded. 

“Do you have to go to work tomorrow?” I asked sadly. 

“It's Monday, baby, you know I do,” he said. 

I nodded sadly and he kissed my cheek. 

“Can I go with you?” I asked. 

“No, baby, I'll be in and out of meetings all day,” he said. 

I frowned, holding his hand. I didn't wanna be left here all alone with Brendon.

“But…”

I trailed off, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. 

“You may be cute but you still can't come with me,” he said. 

I pouted and Frank held my hand, bringing me out of the room. I took one last look in before he shut the door and even locked it this time. 

Frank really pleasures people in here? He does naughty things in here? For a moment I thought about him pleasuring me in here and I whimpered. 

“Am I a bad kitten for finding your playroom?” I asked. 

“No, baby, you're not, you didn't know better,” he said. “Is that why you've been acting so weird about me recently?”

I nodded my head and he smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“You don't have to be uncomfortable around me,” Frank said. “You know that I’ll always take care of you no matter what.”

I smiled softly, nodding my head. 

“Daddy, can I pwetty pwease have some candy,” I asked. 

“Alright, since you asked so nicely,” he said. 

I smiled, holding his hand. Frank gave me a sucker and I sat on the couch with him. Brendon was in his bedroom thankfully so it was peaceful. 

“Do you bring people into your playroom a lot?” I asked as Frank turned on the tv. 

“You're interested, aren't you?” He asked and I nodded. “Well, not as of recently. I haven't brought anyone in ever since you came, I don't feel comfortable doing that kind of stuff while you're here.”

“I'm sorry,” I said quietly. 

“Don't apologize, baby, I don't care,” he said. “I just want to make sure you're okay.”

“I am,” I said. “You can bring people to your playroom if you want.”

As soon as I said that I felt regret in the pit of my stomach. The thought of him in there with someone else made me upset. I didn't want him in there with anyone else!

“Baby, I’m not gonna do that,” he said. 

I couldn't help but let out a breath of relief. 

“Daddy, do you think I’ll really be able to fall in love?” I asked. 

“Of course you will, Kitten,” Frank said. 

“B-but how do I know if it’s like real love?” I asked. “Because I thought I real loved Dallon but apparently I didn't.”

Frank sighed softly. “Real love is…is challenging. You don't know that it's real love at first because real love isn't always happy.”

“It isn't?” I asked, frowning in confusion. 

“No, it's not, it isn't simple,” He said. “Sometimes there’s heartbreak and arguments and pain but you still love them, it’s making it through the tough parts that really makes it love.”

“But how do you know if you real love someone?” I asked. 

“Well, you don't notice at first,” he said. “But you'll find yourself thinking about them a lot and imagining the two of you in the future. Your heart will sort of skip a beat when you see them and will flutter in the best way possible.”

He gently put his hand over my heart and I looked at his face that was close to mine. 

“Do you love someone, Daddy?” I asked. 

“I used to,” he said. 

“Who was it? What happened?” I questioned. 

“It was a girl who I had met in college,” he said. “We were in love and dating for about three years. She had a job that had her traveling a lot and the long distance was just too much and we ended up just splitting up.”

“I'm sorry,” I said quietly. 

“It's okay, it was a little while ago and I've moved on,” he said. 

“Was she the only person you real loved, Daddy?” I asked. 

Frank didn't say anything and I frowned. 

“I don't know,” he said. “Like I told you, sometimes it's hard to define love.”

“C-can I go on a date again?” I asked. 

“Yeah, let’s check your messages,” Frank said. 

I crawled into his lap with his laptop and logged onto my account. 

“Oh, I got a couple messages,” I said. “Oh, he's old.”

I looked at the first message and saw it was from a man who was nearly sixty. 

“I'm only seventeen,” I said. “I don't wanna date him, he's really old.”

“Yeah, I wouldn't let you date him anyways,” Frank said. “That guy is pretty cute.”

He pointed to the third message I got and I clicked on it. It was a guy named Ryan and he looked pretty cute, his profile just made him seem cuter. 

“Yeah, let’s go on a date with him,” I said. 

“Message him then,” Frank said. 

I looked at the message he sent me. 

_Ryan: Hey, I saw your profile and thought you were cute, maybe we can go out sometime?_

“Can you message him for me?” I asked. 

“Baby, don't you think you should message him?” Frank asked. 

“But I don't know what to say,” I complained. 

“Baby, you have to message him this time, I already messaged Dallon and Pete for you,” he said. “Alright, let me go to the bathroom.”

Frank left and I sighed, typing out a message. 

_Gee: Hi your cute okay_

As soon as I hit send I realized how stupid I sounded. I was freaking out when Frank walked back in and he frowned in confusion. 

“I sent a message but I sound stupid!” I exclaimed. 

“Why do you sound stupid?” Frank asked. 

“Because it's too awkward,” I said. 

Frank looked at it and sighed. 

“Okay, first of all you used ‘your’ instead of ‘you are’,” Frank said. “Second, you just…well, you just sound sort of robotic I think. Just relax, Gee, it's just like talking like normal.”

I took a deep breath and nodded, grabbing the laptop to try and fix what I had done. 

Just like talking like normal. 

_Gee: I’m sorry I’m nervous. I would really like to go on a date with you_

I looked at Frank and he gave me a thumbs up. 

“Good job,” he said, kissing my cheek. 

“But now I sound too eager,” I said. 

“No, baby, you're perfect,” Frank said and I sighed. “Don't worry about it too much, okay?”

I nodded softly and he smiled. 

“Do you want a little snack, baby boy?” Frank asked. 

“No, my tummy isn't very hungry,” I said. “But I want cuddles.”

Frank smiled, wrapping his arms around me. I cuddled up with him under a blanket as we watched tv. Frank pet my ears and I purred. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“I love you too, kitten,” Frank said, kissing my forehead. 

I giggled happily, snuggling close to him. 

“Do you think Dallon is still sad?” I asked. “I hate making people sad, only bad people make other people sad and I don't wanna be a bad people.”

“You're not bad,” Frank said. “It has been a couple weeks since you broke up, maybe he's starting to get better now.”

“But he real loved me,” I said. 

“Maybe you should call him,” Frank said. “Not now, give him a little bit more time but then you should call him and maybe try to maintain a friendship because you loved him like a friend.”

“How do I love him like a friend but I still like it when he kissed me and stuff?” I asked. 

“Because it still feels good sexually,” Frank said. “You don't need to love someone for them to make you feel good.”

“So if we were to kiss right now then it would be a good kiss?” I asked. 

“Yes, it would,” he said. 

“Can we kiss to test it?” I asked. 

“No, baby boy, I don't think that's a good idea,” he said. 

“Just one kiss?” I asked. 

Frank sighed and looked down at me. Frank leaned forward and gave me a soft peck on the lips. I felt my heart flutter as I gasped. No offense to Dallon but this kiss was the most perfect kiss in the whole world. 

“I-I’m gonna go do some laundry,” Frank said. “is your hamper filled?”

I nodded my head and he got up. I frowned in confusion as Frank left rather quickly. What was wrong?


	15. Chapter 14

I colored happily as I watched tv. I felt somebody grabbed my tail and I gasped. I looked back at Brendon and tried to pull away. 

My eyes watered when I saw him pull out a little zippo lighter. He flipped it open and lit it. I shrieked, trying to pull away as much as I could. I couldn't get out of his grip, though, he just pulled me closer by my tail as I cried out in pain. 

I let out a small scream when I felt the flame against my tail. I sobbed, trying to pull away. Brendon finally let me go and I ran to my bedroom. I sobbed, hugging my pillow. 

I sniffled, looking at my singed tail. I hugged it close to my body and looked at the clock. Frank wouldn't be home for another hour. 

I spent the hour crying and cradling my tail until Frank got home. He came in, frowning immediately when he saw me. 

“Baby boy, what happened?” He asked, rushing over to my side. 

He looked at my tail and picked me up, carrying my to his bathroom. He set me on the counter and pulled out a first aid kit. He grabbed some ointment and I cried, pulling my tail away. 

“No, Daddy, it's gonna hurt,” I cried. 

“It’ll hurt more if it gets infected,” Frank stated. 

I winced while Frank rubbed ointment over the burn. He gently wrapped it in white gauze then gave it a soft kiss. 

“Baby boy, what happened to your tail?” He asked. 

“I accidentally burnt it,” I lied. 

“Tell me the truth,” Frank stated. 

“But tattletales are naughty,” I said. 

“No they aren't, tattletales get treats,” he said. 

“Brendon did it,” I said. “H-he keeps pulling my ears and tails because I'm a runt so he thinks I'm stupid and he doesn't like me.”

Frank walked out of the bathroom and I followed quickly. He found Brendon and roughly shoved him up against the wall. 

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?!” Frank shouted. 

I gasped as I watched, keeping my tail around my waist. 

“He's a runt, it doesn't matter what happens to him,” Brendon sneered. “Fucking runt.”

“Don't you ever fucking say that again,” Frank warned, his voice quiet and terrifying. 

His fist collided with Brendon’s face and I whimpered. Frank let go of him and brought me back to his bedroom. He set me on his bed, pulling out his phone. 

“Hey, man, I've got a neko here that I need picked up,” Frank said. “Because he doesn't work well with runts, he fucking burnt Gee’s tail with a lighter…alright, thanks, I’ll have him packed up and ready to go by then.”

Frank hung up the phone and kissed my cheek. 

“Stay here, baby, I’ll be back in a little bit,” he said. 

I nodded and Frank left the room. I sat on the couch and turned on the tv, watching some cartoons while I waited. I looked at my tail, gently running my finger over the white bandage.

I stayed on the couch for a while until I heard voices from downstairs. I wanted to go look but Frankie told me to stay here and I wanted to be a good boy for him. 

After what seemed like years Frank finally came in. He smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“Brendon’s gone, he won’t be bother you anymore,” Frank said. “You should’ve told me that he was an asshole before, I wouldn’t have gotten mad at you.”

“Thank you for buying me, daddy,” I said, wrapping my arms around him. 

“Of course, as soon as I saw your pretty face I knew I had to buy you,” he said. 

I smiled, snuggling up with him on the couch. 

“If anyone hurts you again I want you to tell me, okay?” He asked and i nodded. 

I cuddled up on his lap, humming quietly. 

“Where is Brendon going?” I asked. 

“He’s going to stay with my friend Joe for a little bit,” he said. “Joe is Ruby’s dad.”

“But is he gonna hurt Ruby?” I asked. 

“No, he won’t touch her,” Frank said. “Joe is going to keep a close eye on him before he’s sent off.”

“Sent off? Sent off where?” I asked. 

“Anywhere, he’s gonna be free to do whatever he wants,” Frank said. 

“So he’s gonna kick him out?” I asked and Frank nodded. “Oh, well at least he won’t hurt Ruby.”

“Baby, let’s just cuddle,” he said. 

I smiled, snuggling up with Frank. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“I love you too, baby boy,” he said. 

He let my ear gently and I purred. We sat there for what felt like hours until Frank pulled away. He shook his hand lightly, a small look of pain on his face. 

“Cramped up,” he said with a small smile. 

I leaned over, giving his hand a soft kiss. I leaned in to kiss him on the lips but he turned his head. 

“What? Can’t we have friend kisses?” I asked. 

“Gee, that’s not a good idea,” he said. “You can’t have friend kisses like that. It’s okay if I kiss your cheek or your forehead but you can’t just go kissing me on the lips like that.”

My eyes watered as I looked up at him. 

“Y-you’re angry at me?” I whimpered. 

“No, baby, I’m not angry,” he denied. 

I sniffled and hurried out of the room. I went to my own bedroom and locked the door. I hugged Lola, crawling into the bed. 

“Baby, come out of there,” Frank said, knocking lightly. 

“No, I’m a bad boy,” I said. 

I made Frankie angry, only bad boys make Frankie angry. He’s gonna hit me like he Brendon.

“Come on, we’ll go out for ice cream,” he said. 

My ears perked up at that for a moment before flattening against my head again while I sniffled. 

“Bad boys don’t get ice cream,” I mumbled. 

There was a knock again and I scowled. 

“I think Lola wants some ice cream too,” Frank said. 

“Don’t turn Lola against me,” I said. 

“Come on, Little Kitten, come out and talk to me, I promise I’m not mad,” he said. 

I sniffled and got up, going to open the door. I saw a key in his hand and frowned. 

“You could’ve opened it the whole time,” I said. 

“I know but I wanted you to come out on your own terms, I want you to trust me,” he said. 

“I was a bad boy,” I mumbled, wiping my eyes. 

“No you aren’t, you’re the best little kitten in the whole world,” he said. 

Frank wrapped his arms around me and I clutched onto him. 

“You’re really not mad at me for making you angry, Daddy?” I asked. 

“Sweetheart, I was never angry,” he said. 

“Are you sure?” I asked.

Frank nodded, kissing my cheek. 

“I love you, Baby Boy,” he said. 

I smiled softly and he held my hand, bringing me outside to the car. 

“I think we should go out for ice cream,” he said. 

I nodded and Frank drove us to the ice cream shop. We got ice cream and I smiled as we sat on the bench outside. 

“Am I really a good boy?” I asked. 

“Yes, baby, of course you’re a good boy,” Frank said. “You’re the best little kitten I’ve ever seen.”

“Daddy, I love you so much,” I said. 

“I love you too,” he said, kissing my cheek. 

I giggled happily, leaning closer to him. 

“I love you so super duper much,” I said. “I love you like I love my favorite candy. Actually, I love you more than I love my favorite candy!”

“Thank you, Sweetheart,” he said, kissing my cheek. 

I held Frank’s hand, snuggling close to him. 

“I love you,” I said. 

Frank smiled as I nuzzled against him. 

“Baby, you’re being so affectionate now, you don’t have to try and make it up to me because you never made me angry,” he said. 

I nodded but still kept nuzzling against him as I purred. 

“Princess, come on, put your ears down, we’re in public,” he sad. 

I pouted, pulling away as I pressed my ears down against my head. We finished our ice cream and got into the car. I turned on the radio, smiling as I looked out the window. 

“Daddy, if you were angry with me then would you hit me too like you hitted Brendon?” I asked. 

“No, baby, I would never hit you,” Frank denied. “I love you so much and nobody should ever hit you. You tell me if someone is giving you a problem because I’ll protect you, baby, I love you.”

“Okay, Daddy, and you tell me if someone is giving you a problem because they’re gonna have to mess with me,” I said. 

I showed him my toughest looking face and he chuckled. 

“You’re too cute,” he said. 

“I’m a tough kitten!” I exclaimed. “I’m the toughest kitten ever!”

“Yes you are, babydoll,” he said. 

I giggled as we got back home. I went to my toybox, playing happily as Frank sat on the couch and watched tv. I saw a red dot appear and I gasped. I crawled over, watching it move from left to right. 

I’m gonna get you. 

My tail stood up as I pounced, jumping onto the red dot. I smiled happily and opened my hands, frowning when I saw the red dot wasn’t there. I turned and saw it behind me. 

That sneaky little biscuit.

I narrowed my eyes, watching the dot intensely as it moved. It went into a circle then a figure eight then a triangle. 

Imma get you. 

I tried grabbing it again but I pouted when I found nothing in my hand. The dot disappeared and I decided to instead snuggle up on the couch with Frank. 

“It’s almost nap time, baby boy, you tired?” Frank asked. 

I yawned and nodded my head. Frank picked me up and carried me to my bedroom, cuddling up with me until I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 15

I met up with Ryan outside the restaurant and smiled. He looked so nice in his button up and slacks. We walked inside to our table and I looked around. 

The place was nice and fancy, dimly lit lights with candles on every table. The tables all had white tablecloths that I prayed I wouldn’t stain. There wasn’t too many people here and we were near the corner of the restaurant. 

“Hi,” I said quietly. 

“Hey,” he said with a smile. 

The waiter came and we ordered our food. 

“So, have you ever online dated before?” I asked. 

“A few times but they just never seem to work out for some reason,” he said. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” I said quietly. 

“It’s alright,” Ryan said. “I just have to find the perfect person.”

I smiled softly and nodded my head. 

“Where do you work?” I asked.

“I own a mortgage company,” he said. “It’s really successful.”

“Really?” I asked. 

“Yes, I even live in a big mansion with a ten car garage that holds all my expensive luxury cars,” he said. 

“Really?” I asked. “My friend has a company too for a magazine and he’s got a big house and nice cars too.”

“I’m sure my stuff is nicer,” Ryan said. 

“Maybe, he doesn’t care as much about that stuff, he just likes to help people,” I said. 

The food came and I smiled at it. 

“Do you have a job?” He asked. 

“No, I just wanna be like a stay at home dad,” I said. 

“Well, that’d work out perfectly for me because I can provide for you,” he said. 

“Do you want kids?” I asked. 

“Yes, I do need someone to take over my company,” he said. 

He only wants kids for his company?

“My brother used to work as an assistant for a mortgage company one time,” I said. 

“Well, I’m sure that company wasn’t as good as mine,” he said. 

I frowned softly, taking a bite of my food. That’s not very nice, maybe that company is trying its hardest. 

“What do you do for fun?” I asked 

“I usually just work,” he said. 

Working is no fun. 

“What else?” I asked. 

“What else would I want to do?” Ryan asked. 

I frowned again as I ate. We talked for the rest of dinner but it usually just lead back to his work. Ryan dropped me off at home and I sighed unhappily. 

I looked around for Frank before going upstairs. I peeked into his bedroom and my face flushed when I saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, pants pushed down around his thighs as he stroked his erection. His eyes were closed, head tipped back as he let out gentle moans. 

“Fuck, Gee,” he groaned. 

My eyes widened and I left quickly. I went downstairs and went outside, my cheeks flushed hot. I couldn’t help but love the way my name sounded falling from his lips like that like pure liquid gold. 

“I’m home!” I called, walking in again. 

It was quiet for a moment and my ears twitched. 

“I’ll be down in a minute!” Frank called. 

I sat down on the couch, curling up under a blanket. Five minutes later Frank came down, his face still a little flushed. 

“You’re home early,” he said. 

“It was a bad date,” I said sadly. 

Frank smiled softly, going to grab some ice cream. I giggled, cuddling up with him as he turned on a movie. 

“Why was it bad?” Frank asked. 

“All he talked about was his business and himself,” I said. “He’s just kinda selfish and I don’t like selfish people.”

Frank smiled softly, kissing my cheek. The doorbell rang and I frowned. 

“I might’ve left something in Ryan’s car,” I said. 

I got up and opened the door, seeing a girl standing there. She was short, but not as short as me. She had dark hair and pale skin and she looked scared. I could tell she was a neko, I could smell her. 

“I-Is Frank here?” She asked. 

“Frank!” I called. 

Frank walked over and I hid behind his back. 

“I-I ran away from my master, I was told you could help me,” the girl said, tears running down her cheeks. 

“Of course, come in,” Frank said. “Gee, go run a bath in the guest room.”

I nodded and went upstairs to the bedroom next to mine. I started the bath, pouring in a lot of bubbles. Does she even like bubbles?

Who am I kidding, everyone loves bubbles!

I finished the bath and walked out. Frank was talking to the girl, an arm wrapped around her. 

“It’s all done, Daddy,” I said. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

He lead the girl upstairs and I frowned softly. What about our ice cream and movies? We always eat ice cream and watch movies after a bad date.

I waited on the couch until Frank came back down. He sighed, putting the ice cream away. 

“Daddy, aren’t we gonna watch movies?” I asked. 

“Not tonight, princess, I think it’s time for you to go to sleep,” he said. 

“But—“

“Don’t fight with me, princess,” he said. 

I scowled and went upstairs. Frank followed me, heading to my closet. 

“Can She borrow some of your clothes?” He Asked. 

“Who is she?” I asked. 

Frank sighed, sitting on my bed. 

“She’s a neko who had an abusive owner,” he said. “Her name is Jamia and she’s gonna stay with us for a little bit so I can help her.”

I changed into some pajamas, curling up in bed. 

“Goodnight, beautiful,” he said, kissing my forehead.

I frowned as he left. What about my bottle and cuddles?

I snuck out of bed and peeked into Jamia’s room. Frank was sitting next to Jamia in bed, running his fingers through her hair. I scowled, going downstairs. I got a bottle of milk, warming it up.

Frank was in his bedroom now and I opened the door, pouting as I crossed my arms. He looked at me with raised eyebrows. 

“You never gave me my bottle or my cuddles,” I said.

Frank patted his lap, and I curled up in his lap. He fed me my bottle and I sighed happily. Frank smiled down at me, running his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes, feeling myself grow more tired. 

I finished my bottle, snuggling up close to him. Frank carried me to my bedroom and I whined when he tried to leave. I pulled him into bed with me and snuggled close to him. 

“Baby—“

“Why don’t you wanna cuddle with me, Daddy?” I asked. “Don’t you like me a lots? Don’t you love me?”

“Of course I do,” he said. “I just wanna make sure Jamia’s okay and settled in and stuff and I wanna be there in case she needs me for anything.”

“But I need you for my cuddles,” I said. 

Frank sighed softly, wrapping his arms around me. 

“Daddy, how much do you love me?” I asked quietly. 

“You’re supposed to be sleeping, sweetheart,” he said. 

“Do you real love me, Daddy?” I asked. 

“Go to sleep, baby,” he said. 

I smiled, snuggling against him. Frank pet my ears until I fell asleep. 

The next morning I pouted when I saw an empty bed. I hugged Lola, pulling the blanket tighter around myself. 

“Daddy!” I called. 

I frowned when there was no response. 

“Daddy!” I repeated. 

There was again no response and I stood up. I went downstairs and found Frank cooking in the kitchen with Jamia. I frowned, going over to hug him tight as I buried my face into his chest. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Frank said, kissing the top of my head. 

I hugged him tight, nuzzling against him. Frank kept an arm around me as he finished cooking.

“Go sit down and I’ll get you a sippy,” Frank said. 

“Daddy, I love you,” I said. 

”i love you too, baby,” Frank said. “Go sit down now.”

I pouted for a moment but sat down next to Jamia. Frank gave us both food and I frowned when he sat next to her instead of me. I moved my plate over to sit on the other side of him. 

“Daddy, I love you,” I said. 

“I love you too,” he said. 

Frank and Jamia talked while I pouted. Jamia was a big neko, she didn’t need as much attention as I did. 

“Daddy,” I whined. “Daddy, let’s go play with my toys.”

“I can’t right now, princess,” he said. 

Him and Jamia walked into his office. I scowled unhappily at that. 

He’s   
daddy. 

I went into the office and snuggled up in Frank’s lap. He sighed, petting my ear gently before he pulled away. 

“Baby, Go out and play with your toys,” he said. 

“But—“

“Go,” he ordered. 

I whimpered, slowly walked out of the room, my ears pressed down against my head sadly. I curled up on the couch, watching tv. Frank came out about an hour later, Jamia still by his side. 

“Come on, Baby Boy, let’s go to the store,” he said. 

“I don’t wanna go,” I grumbled. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. “You can get a new dress if you want.”

“Don’t wanna go,” I repeated. 

“Alright, we’ll be back soon then,” he said, kissing my cheek. 

I watched them leave and immediately felt a ball of regret in the pit of my stomach. Oh, I should’ve gone with them. 

I cried quietly, going upstairs to curl up in my bed. It wasn’t for another two hours that they came home. I hid under the blanket when I heard Frank open the door. 

“Baby, I got you a gift,” he said. 

He sat beside me on the bed, gently rubbing my back. 

“Babydoll,” He said softly. 

“What?” I mumbled. 

“Come our and talk to me,” he said. 

I sniffled and moved out from under the blanket. 

“There you are, I missed your pretty face,” he said. 

I wiped my eyes, curling up in his lap. 

“Jamia’s pretty,” I muttered. “Don’t you think she’s pretty?”

“Yes, She is pretty,” Frank said. 

“Prettier than me?” I asked. 

“Baby,” Frank sighed. “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing,” I said. 

“Are you jealous?” He asked. 

My eyes watered as I nodded. 

“Oh, Little Kitten, you don’t have to be jealous,” he said. “I love you and only you.”

I leaned up, gently pressing my lips against his. The kiss was again soft and sweet and full of fireworks.

“Daddy, Do you real love me?” I asked. 

“Yeah, Baby, I do real love you,” he said. 

“I real love you too,” I said. 

Frank smiled softly, leaning down to kiss me again.


	17. Chapter 16

I held Frank’s hand, smiling up at him. 

“Daddy, can I have another kiss?” I asked. 

Frank gave me another kiss and I smiled. 

“Daddy, can we snuggle?” I asked. 

“I thought we already were,” he said. 

“No, we’re only cuddling,” I said. 

“What’s the difference?” He asked. 

“I like snuggles,” I said. 

I nuzzled against him and he chuckled. 

“Daddy, Do you have to go to work today?” I asked sadly. 

“Yes I do, Princess, but you stay here and play with Jamia,” he said. 

“I don’t wanna,” I complained. 

“If you be good then you can get another kiss,” he said. 

“Kissies!” I cheered. 

I gave him a kiss and he smiled. 

“It’s time to get out of bed,” he said. 

I sighed unhappily but got up. Frank got me dressed before putting on a suit for himself. I smiled, pulling on his tie to pull him down to give me another kiss. 

“I love you,” Frank said with a small smile. 

“I love you too,” I said. “I real love you.”

Frank smiled, carrying me downstairs.

“You want cereal for breakfast?” He asked. 

“Pancakes,” I said. 

“I don’t have time to make you pancakes,” he said. 

“Okay, fruity pebbles then,” I said. 

Frank poured me a bowl of cereal before kissing my forehead. 

“There’s lunch in the fridge, make sure you take your nap after,” he said. 

“Yes, Daddy,” I said. 

Frank gave me a soft kiss before leaving. I finished eating cereal and I walked upstairs. I crawled into Jamia’s bed and nuzzled against her. She mumbled sleepily as my head rubbed against her shoulder and I purred. 

“Good morning, Gee,” she mumbled. 

I smiled, cuddling closer to her. 

“Daddy went to work “ I said. 

She yawned and nodded, closing her eyes. 

“And If Daddy went to work then that means we can play all day long,” I said. 

She smiled softly as I squirmed excitedly. 

“Did you eat?” She asked. 

“Yep! I had cereal!” I cheered. 

“Go play while I shower,” she said. 

I nodded and went downstairs. My ears perked up as I heard a voice outside. I looked at the window curiously and saw two people walking their dog. The dog seemed to notice me immediately and started barking. I squeaked in fear, ducking down against the wall. 

I heard the shower start and I looked around for something interesting to do. There was nothing interesting. I need someone to entertain me and give me attention. Oh man, how long is Jamia gonna be in the shower? It’s already been four minutes!

I finally heard the shower shut off and I gasped. I ran up to Jamia’s room, sitting on her bed as I waited excitedly. She finally walked out, fully dressed with damp hair. She jumped, her hair sticking up slightly. 

“Oh, Gee, you scared me,” she said. 

“We gonna play now?” I asked hopefully. 

“Let me eat breakfast first,” she said. 

I sat there while she ate, squirming impatiently in my seat. 

“Alright, what do you wanna play?” She asked when she finished. 

“Let’s play with my action figures!” I said. 

I went to my box and grabbed some of my favorite super heroes.

“Do you want Batman or Spider-Man?” I asked. 

“I’ll take Spider-Man,” she said. 

I smiled, taking the Batman for myself. 

“The Joker is up to no good,” I said. “We gotta stop him because he put too much salt in the food and it’s gonna taste really bad.”

“Just salt?” She asked. “No bombs or guns or anything?”

I gasped. “No! Those are bad!”

She laughed quietly as we played. Some time past and she looked at the clock. 

“Time for lunch,” she said. 

“No, I wanna play,” I complained. 

“But I think Frank left you mac n’ cheese the shell kind,” Jamia said. 

Food or play?

Food.

Oh Daddy, he knows I can’t resist mac n’ cheese. 

“Fine,” I grumbled unhappily. 

I ate quietly before yawning. 

“Nap time,” Jamia said. 

“No nappies,” I pouted. “I wanna play.”

“Come on, you know you need to take a nap,” she said. “Just think about it like this: if you sleep now you have more energy for playing with Frank later.”

I gasped softly. “Come on, Jamia! We gotta go sleepy!”

I pulled her upstairs to Frank’s—now mine—room. I cuddled up in bed with her and she chuckled. 

“Gee, you’re supposed to be napping, not me,” she said. 

“But you can cuddle me to sleep,” I said. 

I nuzzled against her and she pet my ears gently. I yawned, falling asleep quickly in the soft bed. 

When I woke up I hugged Lola. I yawned, listening for voices but all I heard was the tv on downstairs.   
I went downstairs and found Jamia on the couch. 

“Daddy’s not back yet?” I asked. 

“No, he’s still at work, you know he doesn’t get home until four,” she said. 

I looked at the clock that read two in the afternoon. I squirmed impatiently. 

“I’m gonna wait by the door for him,” I said. 

“Gee, he isn’t coming back for two hours,” she said. 

“I’ll bring my crayons,” I said. 

I sat on the rug by the front door, coloring happily. I stayed like that until Frank came home and I smiled up at him. 

“I drew you a picture, Daddy,” I said, holding it up for him to see. 

“Oh, baby boy, this is beautiful, thank you so much,” he said. 

I smiled and he picked me up, carrying me to the kitchen. Frank put the picture on the fridge before setting me on the couch. 

“Did you eat and nap?” Frank asked. 

“Yes, Daddy, I was a good kitten,” I said. 

“Good boy,” he said, petting my ear. 

“Does that mean I get kissies?” I asked. 

Frank smiled, leaning down to give me a kiss

“I like your kissies,” I said. 

“I like your kissies too, baby,” he said 

I sat with him happily, snuggling against his side. Frank pet me gently, holding me close. 

“Daddy, Do you like me?” I asked. 

“i love you, baby boy,” he said. 

I giggled happily and he kissed my cheek. The two of us watched the for a little while until he had to make dinner. I sat at the counter and watched happily. 

“Daddy, does this mean we always gonna be dating and stuff?” I asked. “You’re really my boyfriend?”

“Yes, Baby, I’m your boyfriend,” he said with a small smile. 

I smiled, kicking my feet as I watched him. 

“Can you set the table, baby?” Frank asked. 

I nodded, grabbing plates and forks. 

“Daddy, I missed you while you were at work for so long,” I said. 

“I missed you too, beautiful,” Frank said. 

I smiled happily, finishing setting the table. 

“Where’s Jamia?” He asked. 

“Her bedroom I think,” I said. 

“Go call her down for dinner,” he said. 

I nodded, hurrying upstairs. I found Jamia reading a book in her room and I smiled. 

“Dinner’s ready,” I said. 

“Alright, I’ll be down in a minute,” Jamia said. 

I hurried downstairs, giving Frank a kiss. 

“Daddy, Do you wanna cuddle tonight?” I asked. 

“Of course we can,” he said. “I wanna cuddle with you every night.”

I giggled happily as he finished dinner. The three of us sat around the table as I excitedly told Frank all about my day. We cleaned up and headed upstairs because it was almost my bedtime. I brushed my teeth, changing into a pair of pajamas. 

“Daddy, I love you,” I said as I crawled into bed with him. 

“I love you too, baby,” Frank said. 

He stripped down to his boxers and laid down next to me. 

“Daddy, I really love telling you that I love you,” I said. 

Frank smiled softly, pressing his lips against mine. He gently rested me down against the mattress and I whimpered softly. I loved the feeling of his weight on me, that warmth between us that made my heart skip a beat. 

His tongue brushed against mine as the kiss between us deepened. His hand rested on my hip, body pressed tight against mine. I pulled away, wiggling out from under him. 

“We can’t do naughty things, Daddy,” I said. 

“I wasn’t planning on it, I just wanted to kiss you is all,” he said. 

“I don’t wanna do naughty things, Daddy,” I said quietly. 

“That’s okay,” Frank said. “We never have to do naughty things in a million years if you don’t want to. If you’re asexual then that’s okay.”

“What’s asexual?” I asked. 

“It’s basically someone who doesn’t like to have sex,” he said. 

I frowned softly. “I don’t think I’m asexual then.”

“No?” He asked curiously, wrapping his arms around me. 

“No, I just think it’s kinda scary, I never done naughty things before,” I said. 

“It’s okay to be scared,” Frank said softly, rubbing my back. 

“Daddy, were you scared when you first did naughty things?” I asked. 

“Yeah, of course I was,” he said. 

“Have you done naughty things?” I asked. 

“Yes I have,” he said. 

“How many times have you done naughty things?” I asked. 

“I don’t know, baby,” he said. “A lot of times.”

I couldn’t help but frown softly about that. I didn’t wanna think of Daddy doing naughty things with other people. 

“Daddy, did other people make you feel good from the naughty stuff?” I asked. 

“Yeah, they have,” he said. 

“I bet I can make you feel better,” I said with a small pout. 

Frank chuckled softly. “I bet you can, Baby Boy.”

I gave him a soft kiss and smiled happily. 

“Do you think you can make me feel good?” I asked. 

“I can make you feel better than just good,” Frank said. “I can make you scream my name.”

My eyes widened softly as I gulped. 

“Scream?” I asked nervously. “Isn’t screaming a bad thing?”

“Not always,” Frank said. “You should get some rest now.”

I smiled, snuggling up to his chest. 

“I wanna do naughty things at some point but not yet,” I mumbled. 

“That’s okay, we’ll wait as long as you want,” he said. 

I smiled softly, snuggling with him as I fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I giggled. 

“You’re so pretty, Daddy,” I said. 

Frank smiled, running his fingers through my hair. 

“You’re supposed to be taking a nap,” he said. 

“Don’t wanna Nap,” I pouted. 

The two of us have been dating for a few weeks now and it was so great. He was always so nice and cuddly. 

“Gotta Nap, Sweetheart,” he said. 

“I wanna kiss you,” I said. 

Frank leaned over, pressing his lips against mine. I moaned softly, and Frank pulled away. He watched me for a moment before kissing me again, harder this time. I tangled my hands into his hair as he laid over me. The kiss between us was hot and made me ache in the pit of my stomach. 

“Daddy,” I breathed out. 

He kissed along my neck and I gasped softly. He kissed down my chest and I moaned when his tongue ran over my nipple. He looked up at me, seeming to wait if I wanted him to stop. But oh god I never wanted him to stop. 

He started kissing down again, his lips trailing along the chubby bit of skin right above my panties. His scruffy cheek rubbed against my inner thigh and I shuddered. Frank sucked on my thighs and I whimpered. 

He pulled my panties down, a hand wrapping around my erection. I cried out, my head falling back. I gasped softly, my hips jerking up. The moment his tongue around over my slit I could feel myself coming. I moaned loudly, my hips spasming softly. 

“Oh Daddy,” I moaned. 

I caught my breath, gasping softly as the waves of pleasure subsided. Frank ran his tongue along my stomach, licking up the come that had fallen there. 

“Good boy,” Frank muttered, pulling my panties back up. 

I smiled softly as he crawled up and wrapped his arms around me. 

“I’ve never felt that before,” I whispered. 

“Never?” Frank asked. “Never touched yourself before? Had a wet dream? An erection?”

I shook my head and he sighed quietly. 

“I-Is that bad?” I squeaked. 

“No, baby, no, of course not,” he denied. “It just, you know, makes sense that you were so fast.”

“Is being fast bad?” I asked, my lip quivering. 

“No, baby, don’t think that,” he denied. “You’re Perfect Just the way you are.”

“Daddy, I-I wanna do that again, it felt so good,” I whispered. 

“Right now?” Frank asked. 

I nodded my head and he smirked. 

“So good,” he mumbled. 

His lips pressed against mine again and he pulled my panties off completely this time, tossing them aside. His hips ground down against mine and I whimpered. 

“I want you to try and last as long as you can, Okay?” Frank asked. 

I nodded my head and he pushed his boxers down. I whimpered nervously, shaking my head. 

“N-no, I don’t want to,” I said. 

Frank pulled away quickly, pulling his boxers back up. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked. 

I sniffled, curling up as I turned my back to him. Frank tucked me into bed, wrapping his arms around me. 

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing the top of my head. 

I wiped my eyes, my hands going to cover my princess parts. 

“Daddy, c-can I have my panties back?” I asked. 

Frank nodded, putting my panties back on me. I sniffled quietly and snuggled up against his chest. 

“I love you,” I said. “I-I’m sorry for getting scared.”

“No, baby, you don’t have to apologize ever,” Frank said. “If you ever want me to stop then you just tell me. Hit me if you want, I don’t care, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I don’t have to do things if I don’t want to, Daddy?” I asked. 

“Of course not,” he said. “We’ll never do anything you don’t want to.”

I nodded softly and he kissed the top of my nose. 

“I’m sorry,” I said again. 

“Baby Boy, stop apologizing, you didn’t do anything wrong,” he said. 

“A-are you sure?” I asked nervously. 

“I’m positive,” he stated. “Now go to sleep, when you wake up you can have a little treat.”

“A treat? For what?” I asked. “I was a bad boy, I got scared.”

“You’re the best little kitten in the whole world,” he said. 

I smile softly and buried my face into his chest. I fell asleep quickly, warm and safe in his arms. 

When I woke up Frank was still beside me, thankfully. He just laid there, running his fingers through my hair gently with a small smile on his face. 

“What?” I asked sleepily. 

“Nothing, I’m just happy that I’ve finally got you all to myself,” he said quietly. 

“Daddy, why did you let me go on dates if you real loved me?” I asked. 

“I just wanted you to be happy,” he said. “I love you and I wanted you to be happy even if it wasn’t with me.”

I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. He smiled, holding my body close to his. 

“Fuck, baby, I love you so much,” he said. 

“I love you too,” I said. 

I snuggled up close to his chest and smiled. 

“Daddy, Do you want kids one day?” I asked. 

“Yeah, of course I want kids,” he said. 

“Do you want kids with me?” I asked. 

“I think I’d like that,” Frank said softly. “Maybe we can adopt a couple of kids, that’d be cute.”

“Oh,” I mumbled sadly. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“W-well, it’s just that if we adopt we wouldn’t get a neko baby and I’ve always just wanted little kittens,” I said. 

“Well, we can get little neko babies then,” Frank said. “We can have a friend who is a neko be the surrogate mom and you can be the dad.”

My eyes widened. “I have to do naughty things with her?!”

“No,” he said with a small chuckle. “You will not be doing naughty things with her. You’ll just, you know, finish in a cup or something.”

I blushed softly and he kissed my cheek. 

“Won’t you be sad though because they aren’t yours?” I asked. 

“Even if they aren’t biologically mine they’re still going to be mine and I’ll love them with all my heart,” he said. 

I smiled happily and I gave him a kiss. 

“I want maybe one or two litters,” I said. “And I am gonna be the best dad ever.”

“Yes you are,” he agreed, kissing my cheek. 

I smiled happily, hugging him tight. 

“Come on, you want a cookie?” He asked. 

I nodded happily and Frank got me dressed, carrying my downstairs. He gave me two chocolate chip cookies, only because I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. Then the two of us cuddled up on the couch together as he turned on the tv. 

“Where’s Mia?” I asked. 

“She’s our looking at a nearby college,” he said. 

“She’s leaving us?” I asked sadly. 

“No, she’s not,” Frank said. “She’s going to be working for me.”

“For you? How come? What’s she gonna do?” I asked. 

“She’s going to be taking care of you,” he said. 

“Why?” I asked. “Thought you were gonna take care of me.”

“I will, Baby, but just while I’m at work and things like that, she’s gonna take care of you,” he said. 

“That sounds like fun!” I cheered. 

“Well, I’d hope so,” Frank said with a small chuckle. “She’s also gonna be taking night classes at college to get a degree.”

“I think that’s good of her,” I said. 

Frank smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“She doesn’t care rosy she has to take care of me?” I asked nervously. 

“Of course not, she really likes you,” he said. 

“I like her a lots too,” I said. 

“Good, I’m glad,” he said, giving me a soft kiss. 

I held my cookie out for him and smiled as he took a bite. 

“Daddy, can we get pizza for dinner?” I asked. “Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“Alright, we can do that,” he agreed. 

I smiled happily and finished my cookies. The two of us cuddled up together before he grabbed his phone to order pizza. I smiled happily, crawling into his lap. 

“Cheese, please,” I said quietly. 

“Alright, what do you think Jamia will want?” He asked. 

I shrugged my shoulders and I heard someone on the other line pick up. Frank ordered three small pizzas for each of us: cheese, pepperoni, and vegetarian. 

“Mia’s home for dinner?” I asked. 

“Yeah, she won’t be gone for too long,” he said. 

“Daddy, can we play for a little bit before I have to go to bed?” I asked. 

“Yeah, we can do that,” he said. 

Pizza came and Jamia arrived not long after. The three of us ate together in front of the tv. 

“Do you like your school, Mia Bia?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I think it’s pretty neat,” she said. 

“I think school is so cool,” I said. “I wish I went to school.”

“We can get you enrolled into a high school nearby,” Frank offered. “I can even get you into a private school if you want.”

“Can I think about it?” I asked and he nodded. “I do want one of those cute school uniforms though.”

“You’d look very cute in it,” Frank said. “But you’d have to be a big kitten, okay? I know you wanna be a little kitten and just play all the time but you would have to sit in your seat and focus and do your work and listen to the teacher. Do you think you can handle that?”

“Wh-what about naptime and my snackies?” I asked. 

“You would get those after school,” he said. 

“Oh,” I mumbled. “Can I still just think about it?”

“Of course, just let me know when,” he said. 

I nodded my head and finished eating. 

“Play Time!” I cheered. 

I went to my toy box and smiled as I pulled out some bubbles. Frank held my hand, leading me outside. He sat on one of the patio chairs and blew some bubbles for me. I shrieked happily, trying to catch them. Frank watched with an amused smile as I played, jumping up to catch the ones the flew up high. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said. 

I giggled happily, going over to give him a kiss. The two of us spent the rest of the night filled with bubbles and cuddles.


	19. Chapter 18

I looked around the school, biting my lip nervously. Everything here was so nice and fancy. There was so many rooms too! They were all filled with desks and chairs and funny inspirational posters. 

“What do you think of this place?” Frank asked. 

I shrugged, looking into the window of a classroom. I watched all the students in there working hard in notebooks. 

“This is one of the best schools in New Jersey,” the principal said. “We’ve got a large array of classes for him to take that are geared towards his interests.”

“Doesn’t that sound fun, Sweetheart?” Frank asked. 

I shrugged, looking back at the two of them. We were on a tour of a school and I wasn’t sure how I felt about it. 

“Doesn’t seem as fun as the movies,” I said unhappily. “Why isn’t everyone singing?”

“This isn’t High School Musical,” Frank said with a small chuckle. 

“Oh,” I mumbled sadly, looking into another classroom. 

He held my hand and we kept walking. We were shown classrooms before we left. 

“What’d you think of it?” He asked. 

“I don’t know,” I mumbled. “I don’t think I really want to go to school.”

“That’s alright,” he said, reaching over to hold my hand. 

“I like the uniforms though,” I said sadly. 

“You know what, maybe you can go for a week and see if you like it,” he said. 

“They would let me go for a week?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I’m sure they will if I write them a check,” he said. 

“You don’t gotta spend all that money,” I said. 

“It’s okay, it won’t be too big,” he said. 

We got home and I went inside, blushing nervously as I looked at Frank. 

“Daddy?” I asked quietly. 

“Yeah, princess?” He asked. 

“I just wanted to tell you that I love you,” I said. 

Frank smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“I love you too,” he said. 

Frank smiled, holding my hand. We spent the rest of the day cuddling until it was time for bed. 

“Daddy, can we do what we did the other day again?” I asked. 

“You want me to eat you out, baby boy?” He asked and I nodded softly. 

Frank smirked, pushing me back onto the bed. His hands ran over my body as I bit my lip. He pushed me onto my stomach and I whimpered. Frank kissed along the back of my thighs. And I moaned softly, closing my eyes as Frank seemed to cherish every inch of my body. 

-+-

A few days later Frank was at work and I was with playing with Jamia while she took care of me. I smiled, driving a toy car up her arm. 

“Mia, c-can I ask you something?” I asked quietly, putting my toy car down. 

“Of course, What is it?” She asked. 

“Have you done naughty things with someone before?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I have,” she said. 

“Daddy, says I’m fast when we’re doing naughty stuff,” I said. “Are you fast? Is it bad to be fast?”

“It isn’t bad to be fast, Gee, you’re new to all this,” she said. “What have you done so far?”

My faves turned bright red. “W-well, he’s eaten me out a lot and it feels really good.”

“So, he’s only eaten you out and you haven’t done anything in return?” Jamia asked. 

“I-is that bad?” I asked. “I don’t wanna be a bad kitten.”

“No, Gee, it’s not bad,” she denied. “It’s just…you know…it feels good for him too when you do something for him back.”

“I have to eat him out too?” I asked. 

“No, you don’t have to do that,” Jamia said. “Just jerk him off or blow him or something.”

“Wh-what does that mean?” I asked nervously. 

“Well, the next time you two are getting all hot and heavy then just put your mouth on his erection and he’ll show you how to do the rest,” She said. “Trust me, He’s going to love it, no one really wants to date a pillow princess.”

“What’s a pillow princess?” I asked. 

“A pillow princess is basically just a girl who gets all the pleasure in sex but doesn’t give the other person pleasure,” she explained. 

I frowned softly, gently turning the wheel of my toy car. 

“Daddy doesn’t like doing naughty things with me?” I asked, my lip quivering. 

“No, no,” she denied. “I’m sure he still loves being with you. He really loves you, Gee.”

I smiled and nodded and she kissed my cheek. 

“Can we go swimming?” I asked. 

“I don’t really like water,” she said quietly. 

“Can you watch me while I’m swimming then?” I asked. “I don’t like being alone while I’m in water.”

“Yeah, of course I’ll go out there with you,” she said. 

I smiled, going to put on my bathing suit. She had her own bikini on too as she laid on one of those lounge chairs with a magazine. I pet her ear and giggled as she purred. 

“Go swim now, Sweetheart, I’ll be here watching you to make sure you’re safe,” she said. 

I nodded, going to the little box against the wall. They had those little arm floaties in there and I smiled as I put it on, looking at the blue water-wings with little rubber duckies on them. 

I stepped onto the diving board, my toes hanging off the edge as I looked in. I could see my reflection staring back at me, black hair cascading my face. Little ripples wavered in the water, distorting my face a bit as I smiled. I wiggled my ears, giggling quietly as I watched my reflection. 

“Mia Bia! Watch me jump in!” I cheered. 

“I’m watching, Sweetie,” she said, setting her magazine down. 

I smiled, plugging my nose before I jumped into the water. I looked at Jamia proudly as she clapped before she continued on with her sunbathing. 

I swam around happily, feeling the cool water on my skin. There was something that could be so relaxing yet terrifying about water. I laid on my back, closing my eyes as I relaxed while floating there. 

“When’s Daddy getting home?” I asked. 

“You know he always gets home at four, Gee,” Jamia said. 

I sighed quietly and nodded my head. I wish he would come home sooner so that way he could swim with me. I like it better when someone is in the water with me, although I do feel safer still with Jamia watching me. 

I swam around happily, glad that I already took a nap so I wasn’t tired. And only half an hour until Daddy comes home! Oh, I can’t wait!

I played around with the pool toys happily as I waited for Frankie to come home. When I _finally_ did he smiled, crouching down by the edge of the pool. 

“Can you swim with me, Daddy?” I asked. 

“How long have you been in here?” He asked. 

“Not long, only about thirty minutes,” I said. 

“Alright, I’ll join you,” he said. “Did you eat your lunch and take a nap today?”

I smiled proudly and nodded while he kissed the top of my head. 

“That’s What I like to hear from my good little kitten,” he said. “I’ll go get changed into my swim trunks.”

I smiled and watched him leave. Frank wasn’t gone long before he came back with just a pair of blue swim trunks. I looked over his tattoos that looked so beautiful stretched across his skin like that. 

I shrieked when Frank jumped in, splashing me suddenly. He swam up and smiled at me. I giggled happily, wrapping my arms around him. 

“Daddy, Do you like my floaties?” I asked. 

“It’s very cute,” he said, giving me a kiss. 

I giggled happily, swimming around with him. Once I began to grow tired of swimming, I got out of the pool and laid in the lounge chair right beside Jamia. 

“I wanna tan too,” I said. 

She smiled, reaching over to give my hand a small squeeze before she pulled it away again. I watched Daddy swim around, his eyes closed as he swam laps. There was something about the water running over his skin that was just so beautiful. 

He got out, rubbing his hair with a towel. I giggled happily and ran over to wrap my arms around him. 

“Don’t run by the pool, baby, I don’t want you getting hurt,” he said. 

I nodded my head and he gave me a kiss. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“I love you too,” he said. “Alright, we need to go get a shower and then I’ll make dinner.”

“Can I shower with you?” I asked hopefully. 

Frank nodded and I smiled as we went up to the bedroom. Frank started the shower and got us both undressed. I looked him over, my face flushing red. 

“I’ve never seen you naked before,” I said quietly. 

Frank smiled softly, holding my hand. He took me into the large shower and I felt the warm water over me. Frank got us both washed off and I smiled. 

When we were dried off and dressed, Frank brushed through my hair gently. 

“Ow!” I cried out when he pulled my hair too roughly. 

“Sorry, Baby, you have too many knots in your hair from swimming,” he said. 

I pouted softly as he kept brushing it out until it was nice and smooth. He pet my ears and I purred happily. 

“Daddy, What are you making for dinner?” I asked. 

“I don’t know yet, how about grilled cheese and tomato soup?” He asked. 

I nodded my head and he smiled, kissing the top of my head. 

“Alright, go play now, I’ll go make dinner,” he said. 

Frank left to go cook dinner and I looked out the window. Jamia was still happily lounging by the pool peacefully. I went down the hall downstairs to Daddy’s playroom. 

I looked around curiously as I bit my lip. Daddy uses this room for pleasure but I’m not giving him any pleasure apparently. I want to give him pleasure too like he does for me. Maybe I can try to make him feel good too.


	20. Chapter 19

“Alright, are you sure you have your lunch box?” Frank asked. 

“Yes, Daddy, you already asked that like a million times,” I said. 

“Alright, Jamia is gonna pick you up later. Have a good day at school, I love you,” Frank said. 

He leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss. I got out of the car, smoothing out my skirt. I walked inside the school, looking around at the other students. I smiled happily and walked into the office. 

“Hello, Gee, Bert here is going to show you around,” the lady said. 

I looked at the boy in his uniform as he smiled at me. 

“Come on, let me show you around,” he said. 

I smiled as I followed him around. He gave me a tour of the school before he took me to my first hour class. 

“I’ll pick you up here to take you to your next class so don’t walk off,” he said. 

I nodded my head and walked inside. The students all looked at me and I whimpered. 

“You must be the new student,” the teacher said. “Here, there’s a seat open in the back.”

I sat down, looking around happily. That happiness slowly depleted from my body as the teacher talked. Something about her was just so boring. She just talked so slow and quietly. 

I me Bert after talking to the teacher when class ended. He smiled, leading me to my next class. He helped show me around until it was time for lunch.

“So, what do you think of this place so far?” He asked. 

“It’s not as much fun as I thought it would be,” I said. 

Bert laughed softly. “You Thought it would be fun?”

“I also wanted the uniform,” I said. 

He chuckled softly, shaking his head in amusement. 

“You’re cute,” he said. 

“I have a boyfriend that I am real in love with,” I said. 

“Oh, I-I wasn’t coming onto you, I’m sorry if it sounded like that,” he said. “I have a girlfriend anyways.”

“Is she nice?” I asked. 

“Yeah, She is,” he said. 

“Can I meet her?” I asked hopefully. “I like nice people.”

“Maybe one day, she doesn’t go to this school,” he said. 

I nodded and finished my lunch. Frank had packed me a pb&j sandwich with animal crackers. He even packed me a juice box!

As soon as the day ended I hurried outside down the big steps. I saw Jamia’s car waiting there for me and I smiled, getting in with her. 

“How was school?” She asked. 

“It wasn’t as fun as I thought it would be,” I said. 

“You’re so cute,” She said, kissing my cheek. 

She started driving off and I bit my lip. 

“Mia, I want to make Frank feel good,” I said. 

“I told you how to do that,” she said. 

“But can you help me in other ways,” I said. “I-I don’t know how but I’m sure you can.”

We got home and she pulled me up to my bedroom. She opened my dresser and I frowned in confusion. 

“Well, you should get sexier panties,” she said, pulling out a pair of white cotton panties that had butterflies on it. 

“I like my panties,” I said. 

“They’re very cute but they aren’t sexy,” she said. “You can borrow a pair of mine.”

I followed her to her room where she opened her drawer. She dug through it before handing me a pair of flimsy black lace panties. 

“Can you put makeup on me too?” I asked. “Your makeup is so pretty.”

Jamia smiled and nodded. She sat me in a chair and finished doing my makeup and she even curled my hair for me when she looked at the clock. 

“Alright, Frank will be here in about ten minutes,” she said. 

I squeaked, hurrying to the playroom. I took off my cardigan but left on my tie, button up, skirt, and white knee high socks. I sat on the bed, trying to find the perfect position. 

When I heard the front door open I let out another little squeak of nervousness. Hours seemed to pass before Frank finally came in, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

“What’s this?” He asked. 

I let out yet another little squeak as I tried to speak. He came over, gently petting my ear. It helped me to relax a little bit more as I purred. 

“Gee, What are you doing?” He asked. 

I looked up at him, whimpering quietly. I was so embarrassed I couldn’t even speak. My eyes were watering and my lip quivered. Oh, Daddy doesn’t like it. 

“No, princess, don’t cry, don’t cry,” he said. “I think you look so pretty.”

“Weally?” I asked. 

“Of course you do,” he said. “I love you makeup and your hair and your pretty school uniform.”

I smiled softly as I relaxed a little bit. 

“Daddy, can I have kissies?” I asked. 

“Of course you can,” he said. 

He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. I whimpered desperately as I kissed back. Frank pulled away, a small smirk on his face. He pushed me down against the bed and I gasped softly. Frank laid over me, crawling between my legs. 

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing up my neck. 

I let out a soft breath, whimpering softly. His hands went up my skirt, gently squeezing my ass. I moaned softly and he pushed my skirt up. 

“What’s this?” He asked, trailing his finger along the waistband of my lace panties.

“Isn’t is pretty?” I asked, worried he wouldn’t think so. 

“Yes, Baby, It is very, very pretty,” he said. “You look so good.”

Frank kissed along my neck and I gasped softly, feeling the building pleasure in the pit of my stomach. I almost got carried away when he unbuttoned my shirt, kissing all over my body but I remembered that I wanted him to feel good too.

I pushed him onto his back and he looked up at me with a surprised look on his face. I pulled off his belt, pulled his pants and boxers down around his thighs. 

My heart was racing with nerves as I gently wrapped my hand around his erection. He let out a soft breath as I leaned down, wrapping my lips around him. 

“Fuck,” he breathed. 

His hand tangled into my hair and I relaxed a bit that he was taking charge because I wasn’t quite sure what I was doing. 

“So good, kitten,” he mumbled. 

He gently rocked his hips up into my mouth, moaning softly. I gagged lightly as my eyes watered. I loved the feeling of the weight on my tongue, the taste of his precome filling my mouth. Oh god, it got made that little burning knot in the pit of my stomach burn even hotter. I wanted so much more. 

“Good boy,” he muttered. 

Frank kept rocking his hips up, pushing my head down on him. I whimpered gently as spit dribbled down my chin. 

“Fuck, you’re so good for me, Princess,” he said. 

I pressed my tongue along his underside and felt him shudder. I pulled off and looked at him. He was breathing heavily, a bit of sweat on his skin. 

“A-am I doing good, Daddy?” I asked, my voice slightly rough. 

“So Good,” Frank said. “D-don’t stop, Baby.”

I smiled happily and leaned back down. I gently licked his tip before taking him into my mouth again. I could hear him breathing heavily as I took as much of him into my mouth as possible. I moaned around him as he bucked his hips up. 

“Fuck, relax for me, baby, Daddy’s gonna fuck your mouth,” he said. 

I tried relaxing as he tangled a tight fist into my hair. He rocked his hips and I gagged on him as I felt him hit the back of my throat. Frank moaned and cursed until I felt him finish in my mouth. My eyes watered as I tried my best to swallow, some of it dripping down my chin. 

“Oh, baby,” Frank mumbled. 

I pulled off and he caressed my cheek gently. 

“Fuck, princess, you were so good,” he said. 

“I made you feel good?” I asked. 

“Yeah, Baby, so good,” Frank mumbled. 

He wiped my mouth gently and I giggled. I leaned forward, giving him a kiss. He cupped my panties and I gasped softly. I straddled his hips, grinding against him softly as I whimpered. 

“God, I wanna fuck you so badly,” Frank mumbled. 

I looked at him, whimpering as I crawled off his lap. 

“Baby, I-I’m Sorry, we don’t have to have sex ever if you don’t want to,” he said, resting a hand on my shoulder. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“I don’t wanna have sex, Daddy,” I mumbled, crossing my arms, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“No, princess, we don’t have to, we never have to,” he said. 

I nodded and he kissed the back of my neck. 

“You want me to help you too, baby?” He whispered. 

He pulled me back onto the bed and I giggled quietly. He pulled my panties off, kissing along my thighs. Frank sucked on his fingers and I whimpered as he gently pushed one into me. 

I closed my eyes, laying down against the bed as I moaned softly. Frank pushed in a second finger, pumping them in and out slowly. He started moving them faster and I gasped as I rocked my hips. He crook them suddenly, pressing right against that little sweet spot that drove me crazy. 

“Daddy,” I moaned. 

Frank added a third finger and I moaned loudly. The burning pleasure was building up, my heart racing as I felt myself move closed and closer to the edge. 

“You’re so good for me,” he whispered. 

He sucked on my thighs and I moaned loudly. My head fell back, Hands pulling on the blankets as my back arched off the mattress. I came suddenly, moaning loudly. Frank pulled his fingers out and gave me a kiss. 

He picked me up, carrying me to our bedroom. Frank got me changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas as I curled up with him in bed. 

“Baby, I want you to know that you never, ever in your whole life have to have sex with me if you don’t want to,” Frank said. 

I nodded, snuggling close to him. 

“But why don’t you want to have sex with me?” He asked. 

“I…I don’t know…I-it’s scary,” I whimpered. 

“The first time is always scary,” he said. “I remember my first time. Well, my almost first time. It was my sophomore year of high school and it was prom night, I was only sixteen. The girl I was dating at the time was a junior and that’s how I was able to get into the dance. 

“Anyways, I wanted to go the whole nine yards and, you know, lose my virginity on prom night like a stereotypical little shit. I had lit candles and played music in my bedroom and I wanted it to be perfect. But then my date’s dress ended up catching fire. It wasn’t bad, it only singed a little bit it But she was still pissed. My actual first time was this guy I dated senior year and we did it in the backseat of my car and I accidentally made him hit his head a lot.”

“Why are you telling me this?” I asked. 

“Because first times are never perfect and it’s unavoidable, it’s a little awkward and embarrassing and nerve wracking but that’s okay,” Frank said. “I don’t want you to ever be scared to try new things with me. I’ll take care of you, I’ll always take care of you.”


	21. Chapter 20

I smiled happily as I saw Frank waiting to pick me up from school. He gave me a hug and I giggled. 

“I thought Mia was picked me up,” I said. 

“Yeah, I thought I’d take the friday off early so we can spend some time together,” he said. “Besides, Jamia is with a study group right now.”

“This is my friend, his name is Bert, it rhymes with dessert,” I said. 

Bert smiled, shaking Frank’s hand. 

“Bye, Bert,” I said, giving him a hug. 

We got into Frank’ car and he smiled, holding my hand. 

“Let’s go to town and get some ice cream,” he suggested. 

I smiled happily and nodded. Frank drove us to our favorite ice cream shop and I smiled as we ate happily. 

“Daddy, I wanna have sex,” I said. 

Frank coughed, choking on his ice cream. 

“Wh-what?” He asked. 

“I want to have sex,” I said. “I’ve been thinking about it and I trust you and I love you and I’m really scared but I still want to try it.”

Frank nodded and we finished our ice cream. We went home and I bit my lip nervously. He held my hand, bringing me up to the bedroom. Frank turned on the tv and sat me down on the couch. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” I asked. 

“Nothing, just sit here and relax and wait for me,” he said. 

I nodded and Frank left the bedroom. I curled up on the couch and watched cartoons as I waited for my Daddy to come back. He finally did win a small bag. I watched curiously as he shut the curtains and dimmed the lights.

Frank lit a bunch of candles around the room and started playing quiet music. He turned off the tv, sitting beside me on the couch. My heart was racing with nerves as he pulled me close. 

“Wait, wait,” he said.

Frank pulled away and I frowned.

“D-did I do something wrong?” I asked.

“No, baby, no, definitely not,” he denied. “There’s just something else I want to do, I want to make this as perfect for you as possible.”

Frank started a fire in the fireplace, grabbing silk sheets and laying it out in front of the fireplace. He put soft feather pillows down to and smiled at his work. Frank took my hand and gently laid me back onto the silky sheets. The fire gave the most perfect glow over his skin as he laid over me. 

Frank’s lips pressed against mine, kissing me softly. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to him. His lips brushed over my neck and I bit my lip gently. He sucked just below my ear and I let out a small breath.

“If you ever want me to stop then just say so, alright?” He asked and I nodded. “No, Gee, I want words, I want to make sure you understand.”

“I-I understand, Daddy,” I said.

“Good,” he said. “Don’t be scared to want to stop either. I don’t care if we have to stop, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

I nodded my head and Frank smiled. He took off my blazer, tossing it onto the couch. He gave me soft kisses along my shoulder and I smiled. He pulled me close, taking off my tie. Frank unbuttoned my shirt, helping me take it off. He took off my socks and my skirt and I bit my lip nervously.

“I-Is it okay that I’m not wearing my really pretty panties?” I asked, looking down at my purple cotton panties with the unicorn on it.

“Baby, you look absolutely perfect,” he said.

I gave him a kiss and he smiled. I pushed off his suit jacket, biting my lip in frustration as I tried to undo his tie. Frank chuckled softly, taking it off for me. I unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. I looked over all his pretty tattoos that beautifully decorated his perfectly tanned skin. Frank tucked his brown hair behind his ear, the light from the fire casting a warm glow over him. He smiled softly and I felt my heart warm from the sight.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” I said.

Frank took off my headband, letting my ears free. He gave them both gentle kisses and I giggled. Music played gently, the candles still giving the perfect dim glow in the room. His hand ran down my arm, creating goosebumps on my skin. Frank smiled, giving me a kiss.

“Are you okay?” Frank asked.

:”Yes, Daddy,” I said.

Frank smiled, pushing his pants off. He pressed his lips against mine, kissing me deeply. His hips gently rocked down against me, adding to the burning pleasure building up within me. Frank grabbed the lube, pulling off my panties.

He lubed up his fingers, pushing one finger into me. I whimpered quietly, biting my lip. He pushed in a second, scissoring them to stretch me out. I moaned softly, rocking my hips against his hand.

He pulled his hand away when I was stretched. Frank grabbed a soft pillow and put it under my hips.

“Are you okay? Are you comfortable?” He asked.

“Y-yes, Daddy, I’m okay,” I said.

Frank smiled, letting out a small sigh of relief. He kissed all over my body, making my heart race. Frank pushed his boxers off, laying between my legs. I felt that tight pull of fear again as I froze slightly.

“Baby, are you okay?” Frank asked.

I whimpered nervously and he gave me a kiss on the cheek..

“Do you want to stop?” He asked.

Do I? I want it but I’m also so scared.

“N-no,” I whimpered.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “It’s okay if you want to stop, I won’t be upset.”

“No, I don’t want to stop, I’m just a little nervous,” I said.

Frank nodded, running his hands up and down my body. I’m not sure if it was to keep me calm or turn me on. He spread lube over his erection, his tip gently pressing against my hole.

“Are you okay?” He asked again.

I nodded and Frank slowly pushed in. I let out a small squeak, holding his shoulders tight from the sudden stretch. He pushed in halfway slowly and my eyes watered.

:”It’s okay, I promise the pain is gonna go away,” Frank said softly. “Do you want to stop?”

I shook my head and he gently wiped away my tears. 

“It’s alright, Gee, I promise it gets better,” he said.

I nodded my head, sniffling quietly. Frank bottomed out when I was ready and I whimpered in pain. He kissed along my neck, running his hands up and down my sides. The pain was finally starting to subside, the pleasure starting to wash over me. 

“Daddy, I-I’m okay now,” I said.

He slowly rocked his hips into me and I whimpered. Frank held my hips gently, kissing along my neck. I wrapped my legs around my waist to pull him closer. I panted heavily, my head falling back against the soft pillows.

The sound of our moans mixed in the air with the soft music and crackling fire. It was so perfect as he gently thrust into me. I moaned loudly, tangling my hands into his hair. The pleasure was building up inside of me, making my head spin lightly.

“Daddy,” I moaned, my nails digging into his back.

He groaned, moving faster into me. Frank kept a steady rhythm, thrusting into me with a constant pace. My heart was racing, about to burst out of my chest. My body felt like it was completely on fire. It felt so good as he kept hitting my prostate, I never wanted it to stop. I just wanted more, oh so much more. I was so desperate, I wanted that feeling right at the end during the orgasm, I was craving that pure ecstasy of white hot pleasure.

“Oh, Daddy, I-I’m so close,” I whimpered.

Frank pulled my hips up slightly, the new angle making me cry out in pleasure. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled.

I moaned, pulling him closer, sweat rubbing between us over our skin. Music played gently, barely even noticeable over the sound of our moaning. He started moving faster, pounding into me roughly. I gasped, my head falling back. Frank sucked on my neck, thrusting in quickly.

I cried out in pleasure as I came untouched. My back arched off the mattress, toes curling as I cried out in pleasure. I gasped, tightening my grip on Frank before completely relaxing back against the sheets. Frank thrust in a few more times, muttering curse words under his breath. He came inside me, moaning loudly. His hips spasmed lightly before he rested his head on my chest.

Frank pulled out, curling up with me on the soft sheets. I yawned quietly, resting my head on his shoulder. Frank smiled softly, running his fingers through my hair.

“How was it?” Frank asked.

“It was really good,” I said. “I’m sorry I was so scared before.”

“Don’t ever apologize about being scared of something,” he said. “So, you liked it then?”

“It was so good, Daddy, I can’t wait to do it again,” I said. “I want to do it again.”

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss. The faint music kept playing, the dim room flickering with the light of flames. Everything about it was so perfect and comforting.

“Are you tired?” Frank asked. “It’s usually your naptime right now.”

“Yeah, I’m sleepy,” I said.

Frank smiled, grabbing a throw blanket off the couch. He spread it out over us and I smiled.

“So, you were at school for one week, do you think you wanna go back?” Frank asked quietly.

“No, I think school is boring,” I said. “I liked Bert though, he was nice.”

“Maybe I can invite him over for a playdate one day,” he said. “By the way, tomorrow Joe is coming over for dinner tomorrow with Ruby and another kitten he had bought to help like how I help nekos.”

“I get to have a playdate?” I asked excitedly.

“Yes, get some rest now, baby boy,” he said.

Frank gave me a soft kiss, holding me close as I slowly fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 21

I growled softly, looking at the other neko. 

“Princess, are you playing nice?” Frank asked from the other room. 

“Yes, Daddy!” I called. 

I looked back at the neko before I pounced. I bit his ear gently, tackling him to the ground. The two of us giggled as we wrestled together on the floor. 

Patrick was Joe’s neko and he was so much fun! He was seventeen just like me with bleached blond hair that had ears and a tail to match. 

“Come on, Princess,” Frank said, picking me up off the ground. 

I looked up at him and and giggled as he cradled me in his arms. 

“I think it’s your nap time,” he said. 

“Daddy, I don’t wanna nap,” I whined. 

“Patrick has to go down for his nap too,” he said. “And this little kitten needs his energy for playing later.”

He tickled me and I giggled as I squirmed in his arms. Frank carried me up to the bedroom and tucked me into bed. I pouted the whole time, crossing my arms defiantly. 

“Gee, come on, get some rest,” he said. 

He laid beside me in the bed over the blankets. Frank ran his fingers through my hair, cuddling with me until I fell asleep. 

I yawned when I woke up, stretching my arms. As soon as I remembered Patrick was here I ran downstairs excitedly. 

“Where’s Patrick?” I asked. 

“He’s still napping,” Joe said. 

“Oh,” I mumbled sadly, sitting down on the couch with them. 

“Do you wanna hold Ruby?” Joe asked. 

I nodded excitedly and he handed me Ruby. 

“Hello, cutie!” I cooed. 

I pet her ears and she giggled, purring softly. I gave her kisses on the face, giggling quietly. I played with her until Patrick woke up and I smiled. 

“Daddy built me a playset, let’s go play on it!” I cheered. 

We played on my playset, pretending to be pirates. 

“Look out! There’s a sea monster!” Patrick shouted. 

I gasped, turning the steering wheel that was on the railing of the highest point of the ship. 

“It’s chasing us!” Patrick shouted. 

“Use the cannons,” I said. 

I heard him making cannon sounds as I steered the ship. Frank walked outside and I gasped. 

“Daddy! The sea monster is gonna get you!” I exclaimed. 

He smiled softly, looking up at me. 

“It’s time to come inside, dinner’s ready,” he said. 

“But, Daddy, I wanna keep playing,” I said. 

“Maybe Patrick can come over another day,” Frank said. 

I sighed and slid down the slide, Patrick following close behind. I sat at the table next to Frank, Joe and Patrick across from us. 

“Daddy, can Patrick have a sleepover?” I asked. 

“Not tonight, Gee, we have to go somewhere in the morning,” Joe said. “Maybe some other night we can have a sleepover.”

I nodded, eating quietly. We finished and I gave Patrick a sad hug. 

“Bye bye, Patty,” I said. 

“Bye, Gee,” he said. 

They left and Frank cleaned up the dishes. I smiled, wrapping my arms around Frank. I smiled, nuzzling against him. 

“Come on,” he said, drying his hands. 

He took my hand in his, leading me to his playroom. 

“I just wanted to show you something,” he said. 

He opened a drawer on the wall and I saw all the pretty panties and other sorts of lingerie. 

“You can wear these if you ever want to,” he said. “And I want to talk to you now more about sex, since we’ve already had sex once.”

I looked at him nervously and he kissed my forehead.

“Just know that you don’t have to do any of this stuff if you don’t want to,” he said. “But I can be...rough in bed. I’m a dominant and I would like you to think of being my submissive.”

“What does that mean?” I asked nervously.

Frank sat with me on the couch and I whimpered.

Frank sighed quietly. “It means that I want you to submit to me in bed. You will do as I say, when I say it. And I will help to train you with this and I know it can be scary but don’t worry, it isn’t as scary as it sounds.”

I looked at him, shrugging softly.

“I-I don’t know if I’m explaining it very well, I’m a little nervous,” he admitted.

“Why are you nervous?” I asked.

“Because I’m just worried that you’ll think I’m sick and twisted or something,” Frank said.

“I love you,” I said, kissing his cheek.

“Come on, maybe you can look it up online, you can get a better understanding of it,” he said. “Just know that you never have to agree to any of it.”

I nodded my head and Frank got me his laptop. I tried looking it all up, to try and get a better understanding. I saw a picture of a girl hanging from the ceiling by ropes and I squeaked in fear.

“What is it?” Frank asked, looking at the screen. “Oh, baby, you don’t have to do that, we’ll go over your limits and boundaries.”

“She doesn’t look happy, she’s crying,” I said.

“Just because someone cries doesn’t mean they don’t like it,” he said. “You cried while giving me head. It wasn’t because you didn’t like it, it was just because there were other things that made you cry. Sometimes it’s gagging or oversensitivity.”

“Oh,” I mumbled.

I looked over the page I was reading, biting my lip nervously.

“Daddy, it says you want to control me,” I said.

“I do,” he said. “I want you to be obedient. I want to give you pleasure. I want to control you and care for you at the same time.”

“Okay,” I said quietly.

“Okay you agree?” He asked.

“I-I can try it,” I said.

Frank smiled softly, giving me a soft kiss.

“A-are we starting now?” I asked nervously.

“No, not now but we’ll talk about boundaries right now,” he said. “You should always talk about these kinds of things before you have sex.”

Frank left before coming back with papers.

“A contract?” I asked.

Oh, this just made me more nervous.

“The contact is usually only for purely sexual relationships I’m in,” Frank said, looking at my confused face. “That means people I wasn’t actually dating, I was only having sex with.”

“Oh,” I mumbled.

“Okay, I have a list of things and you tell me if you’re okay with it, not okay with it, or you’re willing to try it and I’ll show you the toys used for each and I can explain them if you don’t know what it means,” Frank said and I nodded. “Okay, anal plugs?”

He showed me the toy and I blushed as I nodded.

“Asphyxiation,” he said. 

“What’s that?” i asked.

“It’s where I choke you to give you more pleasure,” he said.

“That feels good?” I asked and he nodded. “Okay, I-I guess it’s okay.”

“What about blindfolding?” He asked and I nodded. “Okay, what about bondage? Here, I would use these sorts of things.”

He showed me some soft ropes, leather cuffs and silk ribbons.

“That’s okay,” I said.

“What about cages as a punishment?” He asked.

“Cages?” I asked.

“Yes, like a pet cage,” he said.

I shrugged softly and he kissed my cheek.

“I’ll put that under maybe,” he said. “What about caning?” 

He showed me a wooden cane and I whimpered, running my hand over it gently.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” I asked.

“A little bit but the pain is part of the pleasure,” he said.

“Okay,” I agreed.

“What about a chastity belt?” He asked.

He showed me the metal device and I shook my head quickly.

“Okay, what about collars? Just at home or in public?” He asked.

“I like collars,” I said excitedly, “Can I put one on now?”

Frank nodded, putting the soft black leather collar on me.

“What about cock rings?” He asked. “Which is I guess part of another one which is orgasm denial.”

“Why would I want that? Isn’t that the good part?” I asked in confusion.

“Yes but when you last longer the orgasm feels so much better,” he said and I agreed to it. “What about diapers?”

I shrugged and he put a check under the maybe column.

“Dildos,” he said.

“What’s that?” I asked.

Frank showed me a couple of dildos and I blushed.

“O-Okay,” I agreed.

“Double penetration?” he asked. “That’s where, like, two things would go up your ass.”

I nodded my head and he put a checkmark down.

“What about electricity?” He asked.

“Maybe,” I said.

“Exhibitionism,” he said.

“What’s that?” I asked. 

“It’s where you’ll sort of be putting on a show for other people,” he said and I shrugged. “What about face slapping?”

“Only if it’s lightly,” I said “Not too hard.”

Frank nodded. “Okay, well, this is gonna sound a little weird. But what about things like fantasy abduction and rape.”

“B-but those are bad,” I said.

“Yes but sometimes the submissive likes to feel controlled by the other person, like the other person has complete power,” he said.

“Do you like it?” I asked.

“Not that much but I keep it on the list, I know I was in a sexual relationship with a girl and she was into it, it isn’t the worst thing ever,” he said.

“What’s the worst?” I asked.

“I’ve never really liked the super controlling things,” Frank said. “Like forced eating or forced starvation to keep a certain weight or, well, I’ve had a partner who was forced to smoke. I’m really not into that, especially the smoking because I used to smoke and forcing that onto someone else is just bad.”

“Well, maybe I’ll be up to it then,” he said.

Frank nodded, putting a checkmark. “What about fisting?”

“Fisting?” I asked.

“Yeah, you know, where my fist goes up your ass,” he explained and I nodded. “What about foot worshiping?”

“Maybe if your feet are clean,” I said and he laughed.

“Oh my god I love you,” he muttered. “Okay, what about gags?”

He showed me a couple kinds of gags and I looked at them curiously. 

“Here, try one on,” he said.

I opened my mouth and Frank put in a ball gag. I nodded my head and he smiled, writing it down before he took it off me.

“What about giving you away to another dom?” He asked and I shook my head quickly. “Yeah, didn’t think so, I just thought I’d ask. Okay, what about golden showers?”

“What’s that?” I asked.

“It’s where I would, essentially, piss on you,” he said.

“No,” I denied.

“Alright, what about gunplay?” He asked.

“No, guns are scary,” I said.

“Alright, I don’t even own a gun,” he said.

I giggled. “But what if I said I did want to do it?”

“Well, I guess I’d be making a trip to the gun store then,” he said with a small chuckle. “What about a harem?”

“What’s that, Daddy?” I asked.

“It’s where a group of subs serve one or more dominant,” he said.

I frowned softly and shrugged my shoulders.

“What about knife play?” He asked.

“Why would I want to be cut?” I asked.

“Sometimes people actually cut but not always,” he said. “A lot of the times people use the back side of the blade instead because the fear of the weapon is what is so sexually pleasing.”

“Maybe,” I said.

“What about degradation?” He asked and I shrugged again. “What about taking photos or videos?”

“Okay,” I agreed.

“What about spanking?” He asked and I nodded. “What about doing things outdoor or in public?”

“Um, maybe,” I said.

“What about pain?” He asked.

“I don’t know, a little bit,” I said.

He nodded and I saw him put a checkmark under yes but write ‘mild’ next to it.

“What about going to clubs?” He asked. “Like, you know, sex clubs?”

I shrugged and he nodded.

“What about using riding crops?” He asked, showing me a riding crop and I nodded. 

“Daddy, I’m tired,” I whined.

Frank looked at the clock and sighed.

“It’s a little bit past your bedtime, I’m sorry, we can finish this tomorrow,” he said.

I nodded and Frank got my bottle before he carried me up to our bedroom. I was already mostly asleep halfway through my bottle and soon enough he was tucking me into bed with whispers of ‘i love you’.


	23. Chapter 22

“We won’t explore your soft limits today,” Frank said. “Only what you’re for sure okay with.”

“What’s a soft limit?” I asked.

“Those are things you’re more hesitant about but still willing to try,” he said. “Today will be focused around getting you comfortable and training you.”

I nodded, smoothing out my skirt. I was at work with him because Jamia couldn’t watch me today.

“You want your snacks now?” He asked and I nodded excitedly.

Frank gave me my animal crackers and I smiled happily. Unfortunately when I was finished with them, I was bored again. I had toys with me but I was still bored. I just wanted to go home so that way Daddy and I could do naughty things.

“Daddy, I have a question,” I said. “If we go to a club then everyone would be able to see my tail.”

“I know a place where that’s okay and sometimes there’s even other nekos there too,” he said.

I nodded my head and he smiled. I sat on his lap, sighing dramatically.

“Daddy, I’m bored,” I whined.

“You have your toys here,” he said.

“But I don’t feel like playing with them, I just wanna go home with you already,” I said.

Frank smirked, gently moving a hand up my thigh under my skirt. I bit my lip, my heart racing.

“We still have to finish going over the list first,” he said. “You agreed with a lot more things than I thought you would, you were pretty nervous for just plain vanilla sex.”

“But I trust you,” I said. “I want to try new things that I was never able to do before. I want to be adventurous!”

Frank chuckled, kissing my cheek.

“We can finish it now before I have to go to my meeting,” Frank said.

He pulled the papers out, he brought it with him because he wanted to finish it here.

“Daddy, that’s boring,” I said.

“I know but we have to do it,” he said.

We went through the list and I repeated yes, no, or maybe for all of the items.

“Good boy,” he said, kissing the top of my head. “I have to go to the meeting now, do you have to go potty first?”

I shook my head and Frank gave me a kiss before he left. I heard the lock turn and I sighed. I went onto Frank’s computer and played games as I smiled. He was gone for about an hour before he finally came back.

“What are you doing?” He asked, kissing the top of my head.

“Playing snake,” I said.

Frank smiled, standing behind the chair.

“You look so good in my collar,” he mumbled, kissing up my neck.

“Daddy, I’m concentrating,” I said

Frank chuckled and pet my head.

“Alright, finish up your game and then we can go home,” he said.

I lost on purpose, giggling happily as I quickly packed my things back into my backpack. I flattened my ears down and Frank took my hand, leading me out of his office.

“You’re so tall,” I remarked, looking up at him as we stood in the elevator.

“Well, I’ve never heard that before,” he said.

I giggled, going on my tiptoes to give him a kiss. We drove home and i kicked my feet excitedly the whole way. Frank wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me to his playroom.

“I use the light system,” Frank said. “Red light if you want me to stop, yellow light if you want me to slow down or take a little break and green light means you’re okay.”

I nodded, giggling excitedly. Frank seemed a lot more serious than me as he dimmed the lights, locking the door.

“Strip,” he ordered.

I looked at him for a moment and he put his hands on his hips.

“C-completely?” I asked.

Frank nodded and I stripped naked.

“Do I just leave the clothes here?” I asked.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he said. “Just relax, Gee.”

Frank walked around me and squeezed my shoulders, gently massaging them. His hands moved down my arms, holding onto my hips. He pulled me back against him and I felt the bulge in his pants, his hot breath over my skin.

“You’re so pretty,” he mumbled, leaving soft kisses on my neck.

I giggled softly, feeling his hands run over my body.

“On the bed,” he ordered.

I crawled onto the bed, looking at him curiously. He opened a drawer and I saw him walk over with a pink silk ribbon. 

“Hands above your head,” he said.

I smiled, putting my hands above my head. I was so excited, I couldn’t wait to start. Frank tied my heads above my head to the frame of the bed. I giggled happily as I looked up at him. He left my side again and I watched him take off his blazer, putting it onto the back of the couch. He turned his back to me, opening a different drawer. I tried my best to try and see what he was doing and I think he could tell.

“Stop moving,” he ordered.

I whimpered as I laid still on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He came back and put a soft blindfold over my eyes. I bit my lip, trying to listen for him. I felt his mouth on my skin suddenly, kissing softly along my shoulder. His tongue flicked over my nipple and I gasped from the sudden sensation.

He kissed down my stomach and I whined as he got closer and closer to my princess parts where I wanted him most. Frank bit down softly on my inner thigh and I whimpered. Oh, it felt so good, I wanted so much more. At the same time I loved every single thing he did and every little caress on my skin.

“Daddy, I thought you were gonna be a little bit rougher,” I said.

“You want me to be rougher?” Frank asked. “Are you giving me orders?”

“N-no, Daddy,” I denied.

“Good,” he said.

He moved off the bed and I frowned.

“Spread your legs,” he ordered.

I spread my legs and felt a sudden sharp bite on my inner thigh. I cried out, my legs squeezing together.

“Keep them open,” Frank said.

I whimpered, spreading my legs again. I felt the sudden sharp pain again and gasped. 

“Daddy, wh-what toy is that?” I asked.

“This is the whip,” he said. “Do you like it?”

I nodded my head, biting my lip as I waited for the next strike. When it came again, I moaned, tugging on my restraints. Frank swung it down a few more times before I heard him put it away. I panted heavily, my legs shaking.

“What light are you, princess?” Frank asked.

“Green,” I said.

“Good boy,” he said.

Frank kissed my forehead and I smiled softly. I heard the nightstand open and the bottle of lube open. His fingers pressed against my entrance, two slipping in slowly. He pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back desperately. Frank moved his fingers in and out and I moaned. He kissed my neck, biting softly as I whined.

“Daddy, I want more,” I begged.

“What did I tell you about giving orders?” Frank asked, pulling his hand away.

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy,” I apologized.

I felt a sharp smack to my inner thigh and I gasped. I could hear Frank undoing his belt before I heard more shuffling. Frank pushed into me slowly and I moaned. He paused halfway before slamming in the rest of the way. I cried out, pulling on the restraints. It hurt but not as much as the last time. It hurt a bit but it also felt so good, even the pain felt a little good.

Frank pounded into me roughly as I gasped, trying to catch my breath. That burning pleasure was building up inside of me, adrenaline running through my veins. I moaned loudly, rutting my hips up. He kept hitting my prostate, pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

“Daddy, oh Daddy,” I moaned.

“You don’t come until I say you can, understand?” Frank asked.

“Y-yes, Daddy,” I said.

I tilted my head back, letting out loud moans. Frank held my hips, moving even faster. His hand wrapped around my throat suddenly and that only added to that burning ache of pleasure that needed release.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good for Daddy,” Frank muttered. “I love your pretty little ass so much.”

I squeaked softly, my legs shaking as I tried my hardest not to come. Oh, I couldn’t hold it any longer. I needed release.

“P-Please,” I choked out.

“I love hearing you beg,” Frank mumbled.

He let go of my throat, letting me catch my breath as he thrust in even harder.

“Come for me,” he said.

Frank’s hand wrapped around my throat again and I gasped. I came, my hips jerking as I cried out as best I could. Frank let go, groaning quietly. He came inside me, thrusting shallowly a few times before he pulled out. 

I whimpered, catching my breath. He took off my blindfold and I blinked a couple times as I looked up at him. He untied my hands and wrapped his arms around me.

“You okay, baby boy?” He asked.

I nodded and he kissed my forehead. Frank carried me through a door, which I saw was a walk-in closet. It was filled with sexy clothes including lingerie and roleplay outfits. There was another door inside the closet that Frank lead me through and I saw it was a bathroom with black marble floors and a big white bathtub.

Frank filled up the tub and I looked around. There was a huge shower with matching black marble. Against the wall was a huge floor to ceiling mirror. In the reflection I could see my messy black hair and flushed, sweaty skin.

“Come here,” Frank said softly. 

He helped me into the tub and sat beside me.

“You sure you’re okay?” Frank asked a little nervously.

“Yeah, I liked it a lot, Daddy,” I said.

“Good, Daddy’s proud of you,” he said, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled happily, holding his hand.

“I’ll get you some ointment for your thighs later,” he said.

I nodded, leaning back against his chest. His hand gently ran over my tail and I hummed happily.

“It’s almost my birthday, Daddy, I’m gonna be eighteen, a full adult,” I said. “Not a big neko yet, I’ll still be only a kitten. I get to be a kitten until I’m twenty-one!”

“When’s your birthday?” He asked.

“April ninth,” I said proudly.

“Alright, maybe I’ll make you a special dinner that night,” he said.

I nodded happily, cuddling with him in the bathtub as we both relaxed.


	24. Chapter 23

I growled softly when I saw that red dot on the rug again. I bent down, sticking my butt in the air as I watched it intently. 

Well, well, well my nemesis returns. 

I pounced at it but apparently Patrick had the same idea and did it at the same time. We bumped heads, both of us laying on the rug. I started crying and Patrick followed quickly. 

“Oh, Princess,” Frank said, picking me up. “Let’s Get you two ice.”

“Sowwy I hit you head,” Patrick whimpered. 

“Sowwy I hit your head too,” I said, kissing his head gently. 

I sniffled as Frank came back and gave us both ice packs. He turned on some cartoons and we cuddled up together on the couch. 

“You two want some sippies?” He asked and I nodded. 

Frank left, getting us both sippy cups with milk. I rested my head on Patrick’s shoulder as we watched tv. 

“Do you wanna meet Lola?” I asked when my head didn’t hurt too bad anymore. 

“Who’s Lola?” Patrick asked. 

I took his hand, giggling as I quickly pulled him upstairs. I went to my bedroom, holding out my favorite panda bear stuffie. 

“Oh, she’s cute!” Patrick said. “My favorite stuffie is Sasha, she’s a penguin. I even brought her with me.”

“Let’s have a tea party!” I cheered. 

Patrick smiled and nodded we headed downstairs. Frank smiled as we set up our tea party around the coffee table in the living room. 

“Daddy,” I said. “Can we get cookies and more sippies for our tea party?”

I talked in the most proper voice I could and Patrick giggled. 

“Coming right up,” he said, kissing my cheek. 

Patrick and I fell into fits of giggles when he left. 

“You know what we should do, we should have our slumber party in a tent!” Patrick exclaimed. 

I gasped and ran to the kitchen. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” I shouted. “Do you own a tent?!”

I bumped right into Frank and made him drop the plate he was holding. It broke on the ground and he sighed. I whimpered, going to grab it but he stopped me. 

“I don’t want you hurting yourself,” he said. 

“I’m Sowwy,” I whimpered. 

“It’s okay, just be careful next time,” he said. 

Frank swept it into the corner and got me a new plate of cookies. 

“Daddy, Do you have a tent?” I asked, still nervous that he was mad at me.

“I do,” he said. 

“Can Patty and I have our slumber party in there?” I asked 

“I don’t know, princess, I don’t feel comfortable with you two staying outside alone all night,” he said. 

“But your whole yard is fenced,” I said. 

“I don’t know, it worries me, I want to keep you safe,” he said. 

“We’ll be safe, Daddy, I promise,” I said. “I swear on Lola that we’ll be safe and be careful.”

Frank sighed, giving me a soft kiss. 

“Alright, I guess it’s okay then,” he said. 

I giggled happily, grabbing our sippy cups before I hurried back to Patrick. 

“He said yes to our tent slumber party!” I cheered. 

Patrick smiled happily and I spread out one cookie for each of us. 

“Lola likes chocolate chip the best,” I said. 

“Sasha likes peanut butter,” he said. 

I smiled, drinking my sippy cup with my pinky finger stuck out. 

“Daddy says we gotta be careful because he’s scared of us being outside alone all night,” I told him. 

“Frankie is nice,” Patrick said. “I’m so glad he said we could have our slumber party tonight.”

I nodded in agreement, eating my cookie happily. 

“Hey, princess, I’m gonna go work in my office for a little bit so I need you two to be good, Okay?” Frank asked and I nodded. 

Frank left and I giggled as I looked at Patrick. 

“Let’s go play with my toy cars,” I said. “I got these really cool remote control ones.”

I grabbed my toy cars and the two of us laughed as we raced them all around the house. I went into Frank’s office and we raced them in circles around his desk while he works. 

“I love you, Little Kitten, But can you please let me focus?” Frank asked. 

I looked at Frank, my lip quivering. I walked out, my ears pressed down against my head with my tail between my legs. 

“Gee, he didn’t mean to be mean,” Patrick said, cuddling with me on the couch. 

“I made Daddy mad, I’m a bad kitten,” I mumbled. 

“You’re a good kitten,” Patrick said. 

He licked my cheek affectionately and I smiled. 

“Thank you, Patty,” I mumbled. 

He kissed my cheek and he smiled. 

“Gee, Do you wanna watch cartoons?” Patrick asked. 

I nodded and he turned on the tv. We snuggled up close to each other as we watched the screen. 

“Hey, Baby, I’m sorry for getting upset earlier,” Frank said an hour later when he walked in. “I was just trying to get some work done.”

“I was being a bad kitten,” I said sadly. 

Frank picked me up and spun me around as I giggled. 

“You’re the best little kitten in the world,” he said. 

I gave him a kiss and he smiled. Frank set me down and I smiled. 

“Gee, Do you and Patrick wanna help bake brownies?” He asked. 

We gasped and nodded excitedly. We ran to the kitchen and Frank gave us the ingredients but let us do the rest all on our own. Maybe he realized it was a mistake when we both finished. The counters were covered in egg shells and flower and spilled milk. We were also covered in ingredients from the food fight we had. 

I licked cocoa powder off Patrick’s cheek and he giggled. Frank came in, seeing the mess he made as he sighed. 

“Okay, stop licking each other,” Frank said. 

Patrick licked my kitty ear and I smiled. 

“Gee, come on, you two need to get cleaned off,” he said. 

I giggled as he took both our hands and led us upstairs. Patrick used the guest room bathroom while I was taken to our own ensuite. I licked my arm, smiling happily when I tasted it. 

“Gee, no,” he said. “Come on, we have to get you cleaned up with actual water.”

Frank filled the bath and I kept sneaking little licks when Frank wasn’t look. He got me undressed and into the tub. I grabbed my toy boat, making chugging sounds as I drove it around the water. 

“Oh, Gee, you got raw eggs and flour all in your hair,” Frank muttered. 

I giggled, chugging the boat along. 

“Where are you going?” He asked. 

“They’re traveling to Narnia on a boat,” I said. 

Frank chuckled softly, washing me up.

“Daddy, did you make sure to set a timer for the brownies?” I asked. 

“Yes, Little Kitten, I set a timer,” he said. “Are you sure you two are gonna be safe in a tent all alone tonight?” 

“Yes, Daddy, we’re only in the backyard,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“I know, I’m just a little nervous, I’m so protective of you,” he said. “I’m just worried that something is gonna happen to you. It doesn’t help that you’re a neko, there’s lots of people who would love to get their hands on you and sell you or keep you for themselves.”

I gave him a kiss and he smiled softly. 

“I promise we’ll make sure to be super duper safe,” I said. 

Frank kissed my cheek. 

“Good,” he said. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” I said. 

I smiled as Frank scrubbed my hair with shampoo to clean out all the food and gunk. When we were done I was wrapped in a big fluffy towel. 

“Good boy,” he muttered. 

I giggled happily and gave him a kiss. 

“Daddy, can we change into our jammies now?” I asked. 

“Yeah, we’ll have dinner and then you can go to sleep,” he said. 

I nodded and opened the door. 

“Patrick! Come here!” I called. 

I heard footsteps and Patrick walked in. 

“Let’s wear matching jammies,” I said. 

Patrick smiled and nodded and we went to my big closet. 

“Alright, let’s get you into footy pajamas because it’s gonna get chilly outside,” he said. “You have these two matching ones.”

He pulled out pink polka dot and purple polka dot footy pajamas.

“Oh, but Patrick is too big to fit into my jammies,” I said sadly.

“Okay, you have that one that I bought you that came in pairs,” Frank said. “The one that came with the couples pair. One is in your size and one’s in mine, he’s the same size as me.”

I gasped happily and nodded, helping us both get dressed. I had the Minnie Mouse footie pajamas and Patrick had the matching Mickey Mouse ones. 

“Alright, you two can play for a little bit while I set up the tent and make dinner,” he said. 

I held Patrick’s hand and pulled him downstairs. 

“Let’s do coloring,” I said. 

I grabbed my crayons and we colored until Frank was done. We ate quickly, even though we kept getting yelled at by Frank to slow down. It was all just so exciting! My first slumber party!

We took a plate of brownies and hurried to the tent. Frank had filled it with pillows and blankets and sleeping bags and stuffies. Patrick turned on the lantern and i smiled as we talked and ate brownies. 

“And Daddy is so nice, he always makes sure I’m safe and happy,” I said. 

The tent opened and I looked at Frank. 

“It’s time for you little kittens to head to bed, do you want a bottle, Patrick?” He said. 

“Can you tell a bedtime story?” Patrick asked. 

Frank nodded and I curled up in his lap. He fed me my bottle while Patrick curled up under the blankets. He told us a story of princesses who were best friends in a big castle. 

Frank kissed both our foreheads, tucking me in before he left. Patrick wrapped his arms around me and the two of us cuddled as we fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 24

I yawned as I woke up, stretching sleepily. Patrick wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. 

“Morning,” I said, kissing his cheek. 

I crawled out of the tent onto the dew covered grass. I stretched again, wiggling my kitty ears and sticking out my tail. For a moment I thought I heard something like a camera shutter but Patrick came out just then. 

“Let’s ask my Daddy to make Mickey Mouse Pancakes!” I cheered. 

I held his hand and pulled him inside with me. We ran upstairs to my bedroom and jumped on Frank’s bed where he was sleeping. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” I cheered. 

He grumbled, pulling the blanket up over his head. I giggled happily and kissed his cheek. 

“Good morning, Daddy,” I said, cuddling up by his side. 

He smiled softly, hugging me tight. He kissed the tops of both our heads and he smiled. 

“You two were okay in the tent all alone last night?” He asked and I nodded. “Alright, I’ll make us some breakfast.”

“Mickey Mouse Pancakes!” I cheered. “Because we’re Mickey and Minnie!”

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss. He got up, pulling on some sweatpants. We followed him downstairs and sat at the counter to watch him cook. 

“Did you two get to see the sunrise?” He asked. 

“Daddy, don’t you know the sun goes to sleep at night?” I asked with a quiet giggle. 

“It does now?” Frank asked. 

“Yes,” Patrick said. “The sun goes sleepy at night just like we go sleepy too.”

“You two are the cutest,” Frank said. 

We giggled happily, watching Frank as he mixed a bowl of his amazing pancakes. 

“Daddy, don’t you know that the sun goes sleepy?” I asked. 

“Well, I do now,” he said, leaning over to give me a kiss. “Patrick, you and Joe and Ruby are all coming over for Easter.”

I gasped, clapping my hands. 

“Do we get to go Easter egg hunting?” I asked. 

“Yes and we are going to dye the eggs today,” he said. 

We both shrieked happily and he chuckled. 

“Alright, breakfast is served “ he said. 

He gave us both plates and we ate happily. 

“We’re gonna go to the store later,” Frank said. “I want the two of you on your best behavior, you both are little trouble makers together.”

I giggled happily, nodding my head. We ate our Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes excitedly, neither Patrick nor myself could calm down. 

“Alright, go get dressed,” Frank said when we finished. 

“Patty, let’s go wear matching clothes again!” I exclaimed. 

I took his hand and pulled him upstairs. 

“What do you wanna wear?” I asked. 

Patrick smiled, looking through my big closet. 

“You wear the blue sweater and I’ll wear the purple sweater and then we both have white skirts and white knee high socks and you wear the blue converse and I’ll wear the purple converse,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded and we both got dressed. 

“Here, we both get white headbands too to help keep down our ears,” I said. 

“Oh, that’s smart,” he said. 

We finished getting ready and Frank got us into the car after he got dressed. Patrick and I sat in the backseat as he dug through his little Care Bear backpack. 

“Lookie, Gee, Joe let me get lip gloss the other day,” he said. 

He held out the pink strawberry lip gloss and I giggled. 

“Can I put some on?” i asked. 

Patrick nodded and let me put some on. He put it on for himself too and giggled. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Do I look pretty?” I asked. 

Frank looked back and smiled. 

“Very, very pretty,” he said. 

I giggled happily as we got to the store. 

I held both their hands, the three of us walking around together. He grabbed egg dyeing kits and a tub of vinegar. 

“You can each get one piece of candy,” he said. 

I gasped and we both ran to the candy aisle. We picked out candy, giggling happily as we held hands. I stopped when we got to the makeup and Patrick looked at me curiously. 

“I think Daddy likes it when I wear makeup, he seemed to really like it when Jamia did my makeup and he seems to like my lipgloss,” I said. “Maybe I should get my own makeup too. I’m gonna pick some out and then ask Daddy.”

I picked out some pretty colored eye shadows as well as some lipgloss. We found Daddy by the eggs and I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. 

“Daddy, can I pwetty pwease get an ittle little bit of makeup?” I asked. 

Frank looked at it and sighed before nodding. I put it into the little cart and smiled. We paid for everything and went home to set everything up. 

“I want you kittens to be very careful,” he said. “This stuff can stain your clothes so you need to make sure not to spill it, understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” I said. 

“I have to boil the eggs but you two can start making the dyes,” Frank said. 

We got little containers and made the dyes, following the instructions meticulously. We didn’t wanna mess up and have no more due to dye with. 

“Alright, why don’t you go clean up the things from inside the tent while we wait,” he suggested. 

We nodded and took off our headbands. We went outside, dragging in all the blankets and pillows and stuffies. 

“Let’s play pirates while we’re waiting!” Patrick suggested. 

We ran to the playground and climbed on happily. 

“I wanna drive the ship!” Patrick exclaimed, running to the steering wheel. 

I went to the telescope and looked around. 

“The bay is all clear,” I said. 

I turned the telescope and gasped when I saw Frank walking towards us. 

“The sea monster is coming!” I shouted. 

Frank smiled, reaching up to grab my leg. 

“No! The sea monster’s got me!” I shrieked. 

Frank pulled me down, tickling me as I laughed. He made chomping sounds, pretending to eat me. He set me on the ground and climbed up onto the playset. 

“No! He’s coming for me now!” Patrick shouted. 

Frank grabbed Patrick, pulling him down the slide with him as I giggled. The two fell to the ground together and Frank tickled him. Patrick kicked his legs as he laughed. 

“Alright, little Kitties, it’s time to dye the eggs,” he said. 

“Carry me?” I asked. 

Frank picked me up and I giggled. 

“Me too!” Patrick exclaimed. 

“Jesus, Okay, you can get a piggy back ride,” Frank said. 

Patrick clung onto Frank’s back and he held me in his arms. 

“I won’t even have to go to the gym after this,” Frank said. 

I giggled happily as we got inside and Frank set us down. 

“Okay, time to dye the eggs,” he said. 

We ran to the kitchen and saw the big bowl of eggs. We laughed happily as we soaked the eggs in all sorts of colors. Our hands were dyed from the colors by the time we finished and we were both giggling happily as Frank put the eggs back into the fridge. 

There was a knock on the door and Frank opened it. A man dropped off a package and I looked at the box curiously. 

“What’s that?” I asked. 

“It’s just a bookshelf,” he said. 

Frank started building the shelf and I gasped when I saw the big, empty box. I climbed inside of it and purred happily. Patrick climbed in quickly with me and we cuddled up together in the box. It was a little cramped with the both of us in here but we were both so happy. 

“What are you two doing?” Frank asked with a small chuckle. 

“Box,” I said. 

“So you’re just sitting in it?” Frank asked. 

“Box,” I repeated. 

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. We watched him build the bookshelf until there was another knock on the door. 

“That must be Joe,” Frank said. 

He left and Patrick and I gasped as we looked at each other. 

“Hide So that way you don’t have to go home!” I gasped. 

We ran upstairs and crawled under my bed. There was voices downstairs and we very clearly heard Joe and Frank. 

“I don’t want you to go home,” I whimpered. 

“I don’t wanna go home either,” Patrick said. 

We cuddled together under the bed when the voices started moving. 

“They were just here playing in the box, I think they’re somewhere hiding now,” Frank said. 

We stayed quiet as we listened to them walking around looking for us. 

“Gee! You have to come out now!” Frank called. 

I whimpered quietly, holding Patrick tighter. They walked into the room and Frank peeked under the bed. 

“No!” I shouted. 

They pulled us out as Joe carried Patrick downstairs as he cried. 

“Come on, Sweetheart, I know you had fun but we’re coming back soon,” Joe said, kissing the top of his head. 

“I don’t wanna go home, I wanna stay with Gee,” Patrick cried. 

“I want Patrick to stay too,” I cried. 

“Say goodbye, Gee,” Frank said. 

I sniffled, kissing Patrick’s cheek. 

“Bye bye, Patrick,” I said. 

I looked out the window sadly as they drove away. 

“Baby, don’t get all upset now, you’ll get to see him again soon,” Frank said, giving me a soft kiss. “Do you wanna go play in your box again?”

I nodded sadly and curled up in a little ball inside my box. Frank covered me with a blanket, giving me Lola and my paci. I sniffled quietly as I sucked on my paci. 

“Daddy, I miss Patrick,” I whimpered. 

“I know you do, Baby,” Frank said. 

He continued working on his bookshelf while I curled up in my box. 

“Daddy, can I keep this box forever and ever?” I asked. 

“You know what, I think we can do that,” he said. “We’ll put a little cushion in there too, we can put it by the couch.”

I nodded my head, closing my eyes as I took a little nap in my brand new box.


	26. Chapter 25

“No, Daddy, no, no, no,” I denied. 

“Baby—“

“No!” I shouted. “Red light, Daddy, Red light!”

“You can’t Red light this, Gee,” Frank said. 

I cried, shaking my head. 

“Daddy, I don’t want you to, I wanna Red light,” I said. 

“Baby Boy, You can’t Red light this,” he said. “All I need to do is vacuum the rug.”

“No, no vacuum,” I denied. “Vacuums are scary.”

“Baby, you don’t have to be in the room,” he said. 

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. Frank started the vacuum up and I shrieked in fear. I cried as I jumped up onto the back of the couch. Frank vacuumed quickly before he put the vacuum back in the closet. 

“Is this punishment because I was a bad boy and I hid when Patrick had to leave earlier?” I asked. 

“No, baby, that wasn’t a punishment, the rug just needed to be vacuumed,” he said. 

I sniffled and he walked over to give me a kiss. 

“I think it’s about time for you to start getting ready for bed,” he said. 

I pouted, shaking my head. I went over, giving him a kiss. He held my hips, pulling me closer. Frank picked me up and carried me to the playroom. He laid me down on the bed, softly kissing over my neck. 

“Daddy, I wanna try something new,” I said. 

“Alright, What is it?” He asked. 

“W-well I don’t know, I was hoping you would know something to try,” I said quietly. 

Frank nodded, sitting up as he bit his lip. 

“Alright, come here,” he said. 

I giggled as I moved over to him, sitting on my knees in front of him. 

“What are we gonna do?” I asked. 

“I’m not sure, there’s so much I wanna do to you,” he said. “Maybe we can try roleplaying today.”

He went to the closet and I blushed when he pulled out an outfit. 

“We’ll just go with a teacher and a student, something nice and simple,” he said. “Go to the bathroom and get dressed for me.”

I nodded and took the outfit to the bathroom. I got undressed and looked at it curiously. It had the tiniest navy blue plaid skirt with a small white button up and a little navy blue tie. Frank had even added in white knee high socks and a pair of black thongs. I got dressed quickly, taking off my collar so I could wear the tie instead. 

“Daddy, I’m ready,” I said. 

I came out and saw Frank dressed in his dress pants with a white button up and a black tie. He smirked as I walked over nervously. 

“You look so good,” he muttered. 

He held my hips, gently backing me up against the wall. I whimpered as I looked up at him, that pulling heat in the pit of my stomach. 

“Have you been a bad student?” He asked. 

I nodded quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pushed my lips against his roughly and he held me tight. He pushed a leg in between my thighs and I gasped softly. 

I moaned as I rutted against him, slowly grinding my erection against his thigh. I gasped softly as I moaned, pulling him closer to me.that burning pleasure was building up within me far too quickly for my liking. 

“Daddy, I-I’m so close,” I whimpered. 

“Already?” he asked and I nodded. “God, I love just how innocent you are.”

He turned me around and I gasped as he pushed me down onto the couch. 

“You’ve been such a bad student,” he mumbled. 

I looked up at him desperately, wishing his hands were on my body again. He grabbed some black leather cuffs, gently cuffing my hands in front of me. He pulled the chain, making me stand up. He pulled me over and made me bend over the armrest of the couch so my head gently rested on the cushions. 

“You’ve been so disobedient in my class,” Frank said. 

I felt him pull off my panties and slip a cock ring onto me. 

“Daddy, no,” I whined. 

“Mr. Iero,” he corrected. 

“M-Mr. Iero,” I repeated. 

“We can’t have you finishing too fast,” he said. 

I whimpered, my hands curling into small fists. Frank pushed my skirt up and I felt a wooden ruler rub over my ass. 

“Tail up,” he said. 

I curled my tail around my waist nervously. He spanked me with the ruler suddenly and I gasped. 

“Oh, M-Mr. Iero,” I whimpered. 

“You show me respect,” he said. 

“Yes, Mr. Iero,” I said. 

He spanked me again and I cried out softly. 

“A-again, please,” I begged. 

Frank spanked me harder with the ruler and I moaned. He swung the ruler down three times more before I heard it clatter on the floor. 

“Oh, you bad, bad student,” he muttered. 

I whimpered, sticking my ass up a bit higher. I heard the tube of lube open and he slowly pushed a finger into me. I moaned quietly, trying to push my hips back against his hand when he added a second. Frank didn’t waste any time adding a third, moving them in and out roughly. 

“Ah, Mr. Iero,” I moaned. “Oh please, I-I want you.”

I moaned as he pressed his fingers against my prostate, softly pushing against that sweet spot that drove me crazy. 

“Mr. Iero, please,” I begged. 

Oh god, I was so close. I needed to come but that stupid little ring prevented me from feeling that euphoria I chased. 

“Quiet,” he ordered. 

I whimpered, biting my lip. I heard his belt unbuckling and the shuffling of clothes as his hand pulled away. He pushed into me slowly and I moaned. 

My hands clutched onto the sofa cushions as he started pounding into me. His hands held my hips in a tight grip, keeping me in place. He grunted quietly, a hand reaching down to pull my hair. 

That burning ball of pleasure was building up. I gasped softly, closing my eyes as my heart raced, adrenaline rushing through my veins. My eyes watered as he kept hitting my prostate, I was so close and I needed to finish. 

“Daddy, please,” I whined. “I-I need to come.”

“Wait,” Frank muttered. 

He kept snapping his hips forward in a fast, rough pace. I felt like I was going to explode at any moment. Frank grabbed my tie, pulling it back. I gasped softly as it choked me, making my head spin even more. He pounded into me rougher, the pulling knot growing even tighter as it begged for the sweet release that made me feel so good. 

“D-daddy,” I choked. 

He spanked me suddenly and I cried out. He pulled out and I whined at the sudden empty feeling. He kissed over the soft bruises on my ass and I quivered under his touch. 

“So pretty,” he mumbled. 

Frank slammed into me suddenly and I let out a soft scream. He pulled on my tie again and my eyes watered. Frank pulled off the ring and I cried as I was finally able to come. It was euphoric and for a moment I actually forgot how to breath as I came. 

He thrust a few more times before I felt him come inside me. He thrust shallowly before finally pulling out. I heard a belt buckle behind me as I sniffled. Frank wrapped his arms around me and helped me stand up, wiping away my tears. 

“Hey, Little Kitten, you Okay?” He asked softly. 

I sniffled and nodded my head. 

“I love you so much,” he said, kissing my cheek. 

Frank uncuffed my wrists and got me undressed from my outfit. He picked me up and carried to our ensuite. Frank ran a nice, hot bubble bath and helped me in. Frank joined me, sitting behind me. 

“How was it?” He asked. 

“It was really good, Daddy, thank you,” I said. 

Frank kissed the top of my head and I smiled. we cuddled for awhile until Frank stood up. 

“Hey, you stay here, I’ll be right back,” He said. 

I nodded, closing my eyes as I felt the warm water around me. Being here alone scared me a bit, I don’t really like being in water when I’m all alone. Frank came back though dressed in his pajamas and he wrapped a towel around me. He brought me to the bedroom and gently laid me on the bed on my stomach. 

“Here, this’ll help you feel better,” he said. 

Frank rubbed lotion over my butt and I purred loudly. He chuckled softly and got me dressed into a pair of cotton panties and a pink silk nightgown. 

“Here we go, are you sure you’re okay? I wasn’t too rough?” He asked nervously. 

“It was perfect, Daddy, I liked it a lot,” I said. 

He smiled and grabbed my bottle, which must’ve been the reason why he left. I curled up in his lap and he quietly fed me my bottle. I looked up at him as he smiled down. My hands gently played with the hem of his shirt as I closed my eyes. I was so tired all of the sudden now. It was past my bedtime and we even did naughty things. 

I finished my bottle and Frank cuddled up in bed with me. I smiled happily, purring as I snuggled against his chest. 

“Do you want me to invite Mikey over for Easter too?” He asked. 

I nodded sleepily and he kissed the top of my head. 

“Daddy, I love you,” I mumbled. 

“I love you too,” he said. 

I pressed myself closer to him, purring happily. Frank held me tight in his warm arms as I fell asleep quickly.


	27. Chapter 26

I woke up, giggling happily. I shook Frank quickly and he let out a soft groan. 

“Daddy! Daddy! It’s Easter!” I shouted. 

I shook him quickly as he chuckled. 

“Come on, let’s get you dressed, the others should be here soon,” he said. 

I ran out of the room and to Jamia’s bedroom, jumping on her bed. 

“Mia! Mia! The Easter Bunny came!” I exclaimed. 

She hummed quietly and I snuggled up by her side. She licked my cheek affectionately, purring softly. 

“Okay, go back to your Daddy now,” she said. “I just wanted a little cuddling with my favorite kitten in the world.”

I giggled and went back to my bedroom. I got dressed into my frilly pastel pink dress that I had picked out specifically for today. I also put on my ruffled white ankle socks and a pair of pink flats. 

The doorbell rang and Frank went down to get it. I put a pink bow in my hair before I ran downstairs. Everyone was there waiting and I gasped happily, giving them all hugs. 

“I think I heard something in the backyard last night hopping around,” Jamia said. 

Patrick and I squealed happily as we clung onto each other. 

“Alright, you two go outside and find all the eggs the bunny left behind,” Frank said. 

He gave us both little white baskets and we ran out the backdoor. There were little eggs hidden all around, some were dyed by us and others were little plastic ones with candies inside. 

“Look! There’s some on the slide too,” he said. 

I ran up the playset and giggled when I saw all the eggs hidden up there. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Look at how many there are!” I exclaimed, dropping one into my basket. 

“Yeah, it’s really cool,” Frank said. 

He gave me a kiss and I started running to find more. Patrick and I found every single egg before we came inside for a big breakfast. I made sure to sit right between both Frank and Ruby. 

“Hi, Ruby, you’re so cute,” I said, kissing her cheek. 

She gurgled happily and Frank gave me my food. 

“Daddy, What else are we gonna do today?” I asked. 

“Well, we’re all just gonna hang out here for a little while,” Frank said. “Mikey said you don’t go to church so I won’t make you go with me.”

“Are you going?” I asked. 

“No, I think I’ll stay here with you,” he said. 

I smiled happily as I ate my French toast. 

“I had a dream that there was a magic porcupine that had pointy thingies made of sparkly feathers,” Patrick said. “And the porcupine had powers to fly and glow in the dark.”

“That’s so cool!” I exclaimed. 

Frank kept yelling at me because I kept eating too fast. But I was so excited!

“Daddy, I’m done,” I said. 

“Okay, go put your plate in the sink and then you can go play,” Frank said. 

Patrick Finished eating too and we hurried to the living room. I tackled him happily, gently biting his shoulder. Patrick growled as the two of us wrestled together on the ground. Mikey pulled me off and I giggled as I looked at him.

“I think the Easter Bunny left you another little surprise,” he said.

I looked at him curiously as he held something behind his back. He tossed a yarn ball on the ground and I gasped. I jumped at it, rolling around on the ground happily. I purred loudly as I played with the little ball of yarn, bouncing it and hitting it happily.

“Come here, princess, let me get a picture of you and Patrick together all dressed up,” Frank said.

I smiled and sat next to Patrick on the couch. Frank took a picture of us all dolled up in our pretty, frilly dresses.

“I wanna feed Ruby, Joe, can I pretty please feed Ruby?” I asked.

“Yeah, you can feed her,” Joe said.

I smiled as he handed me some baby food. I made baby sounds as I fed her.

“Here comes the airplane!” I cheered.

Ruby ate happily as I smiled.

“Daddy, when can we have babies?” I asked.

“Oh, not for a little while,” Frank said.

I looked over at him as I pouted.

“But I want babies now,” I said. “I love babies, Daddy, I’ve been taking care of them for a long time and I love them so much. I can’t wait until I can have my own babies.”

“Baby, you want nekos, it’s gonna be a hard time finding someone who’s putting nekos up for adoption,” Frank said.

“We can get a mama neko to have our babies for us,” I said.

“I can be your surrogate,” Jamia offered. “And then you can be the biological father, Gee.”

We both looked at her and I squealed happily.

“We can have babies now,” I said. “We can make babies tonight.”

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s a little too fast,” Frank said.

“Maybe you two can have a beautiful little wedding and then you can have babies,” Joe suggested, kissing the top of my head.

“Does this mean that we’re gonna do naughty things together, Mia?” I asked. “Because I don’t know how to do naughty things with girls’ princess parts.”

“No, Baby, you don’t have to do naughty things together,” Frank said with a small chuckle.

“But...Mikey told me that’s where babies come from,” I said in confusion. “I was really curious and I kept asking him so he finally told him. He told me that when a girl and a boy really love each other they do naughty things and then the girl gets pregnant and that’s how babies are made. And then that means that I have to do naughty things with Mia so that way she can have babies.”

“Alright, Gee, I’ll explain it to you later,” Frank said.

I frowned in confusion but continued feeding Ruby anyways. I’ve never really even thought about doing naughty things with a girl before. I couldn't help but be slightly interested now. I’ve always only thought about boys that way.

“Daddy, when will we be able to have our babies?” I asked.

“We’ll talk about this some other time, Baby,” Frank said, kissing the top of my head.

I pouted softly but didn’t say anything more. Joe took Ruby back when I finished feeding her, cleaning her up. 

“Gee, let’s go play outside,” Patrick said. 

I nodded and we hurried outside again. I gasped when I found a mud puddle and jumped in it. 

“Patty! Patty look!” I shouted. 

He jumped in with me and I giggled as it splattered over both of us. The two of us jumped together as we giggled. We jumped, holding hands together while the two of us laughed loudly. The mud was wet and cold but neither of us cared while it splattered up onto our pretty pastel colored dresses.

“Gee, are you really gonna have babies with Frankie?” Patrick asked as we jumped.

“Yeah, we’re gonna have lots and lots of babies, I love babies, they’re so cute,” I said. 

“So you’re gonna do naughty things with Jamia now?” He asked.

“I don’t know, I guess we don’t really need to but I thought we did,” I said.

“I’ve never done naughty things before,” he said.

“Oh, it feels really good,” I said.

“I wanna try doing naughty things one day, but the it’s scary,” he said.

“Daddy taught me that first times are always scary but that’s okay because they’re supposed to be like that,” I said. “You just gotta do it with someone you really love and trust.”

“I love and trust you, maybe my first time can be with you so that way it isn’t so scary,” Patrick said.

“Maybe,” I said. “I think I would gotta ask Frank about it first.”

“I used to wish Joe and me could do naughty things,” Patrick said.

I stopped jumping as I stared at him in shock. 

“You wanna do naughty things with Joe? You like Joe?!” I shrieked happily.

“Yeah but I can’t kiss him or anything,” he said. “He’s married to Marie, she’s on a business trip right now. But she’s so nice and she always takes care of me when she’s home and I can’t do something so mean like that, they really like each other. But I really like Joe too and I don’t really know what to do, Gee.”

“He’s your prince, Patty, you gotta kiss him or something,” I said. 

“I don’t know how to kiss someone,” Patrick said.

“You just gotta go like this,” I said.

I leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He giggled quietly, his whole face turning red.

“And now you gotta go kiss him like that too,” I said. “And then you two will get to live happily ever after.”

“Does this mean that Ruby is gonna be my daughter too?” He asked.

“Maybe she will be your baby too,” I said. “What is Marie like?”

“Oh, she’s so nice and that’s why I feel so bad about liking Joe,” Patrick said. “But I’ve been living with them for a year and a half now and I really like him a lot but I can’t tell if he likes me too.”

I took his hand and ran inside.

“Gerard!” Frank shouted. “Off the rug! Take your shoes off!”

I squeaked and took off my muddy socks and shoes. 

“Let’s get you two cleaned off,” Frank said.

Frank picked me up and Joe carried Patrick. We went upstairs to the bathroom and we got undressed to our panties while Frank filled the tub up with warm water a little bit. We sat on the edge while they cleaned our legs of the mud. I looked at Joe as his hands ran over Patrick’s pale, chubby legs. I gave Patrick a thumbs up and he blushed.

“Joe, does Ruby have a mama?” I asked.

“Yeah, my beautiful wife Maria, she’s in England on a business trip right now,” he said. 

“Do you like her?” I asked.

“What kind of question is that?” Frank asked with a small chuckle.

“Just a question,” I said.

“Of course I love her a lot,” Joe said.

“Oh, well that’s good I guess,” I said.

“You’re acting very silly, Baby Boy,” Frank said, kissing my cheek.

They dried us off and we got dressed into some clean clothes and we went downstairs. I cuddled up on Frank’s lap and Patrick seemed to hesitate before he sat in Joe’s lap. I smiled at him while we both cuddled up with the one we loved.


	28. Chapter 27

I gave Frank a big hug, kissing his cheek.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” Frank asked nervously. “We can go back home and get some ice cream instead.”

“No, I think I’m gonna be okay,” I said.

“Alright, call me if you need anything,” he said. “And call me before you go to sleep so I can tell you I love you and wish you goodnight.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I said, giving him another kiss.

Frank smiled, giving me a hug before he left. I was having my first ever sleepover at Patrick’s house and I was so excited. I ran up to the door, my favorite Hello Kitty bag on my back. I knocked on the door and Patrick squealed, pulling me inside.

I looked around curiously. The place was pretty big, kinda like Frank’s house. This one was more traditional whereas Frank’s is a little bit more contemporary. There were pictures on the walls of Joe and Ruby and someone who I assumed was Marie.

“Hi, Gee,” Joe said, giving me a hug.

“Where’s Ruby?” I asked.

“Oh, she’s taking a nap right now,” Joe said. “I promise you can play with her later, I know you love babies.”

I nodded and Patrick held my hand. 

“I got arts and crafts,” he said.

He pulled me to the table where arts and craft boxes were sitting. I giggled as we sat down and started working.

“Joe, can I get help?” Patrick asked.

Joe nodded and helped him make the bracelet. They were sitting so close and their hands were touching, I could see Patrick was getting nervous so close to Joe like that. Patrick looked at me nervously before he started leaning closer to Joe and I realized he was going to kiss him.

“I’m home!” Someone called.

A pretty girl with brown hair and bangs walked in. She had little pretty neko ears and was wearing a pencil skirt with a pretty blouse.

“Marie, oh my god,” Joe said.

He hurried over to give her a hug while Patrick pouted. 

“You’re back early,” Joe said. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Marie said. “Where’s Ruby?”

“She’s taking a nap right now,” Joe said. “Come say hi, Patrick.”

Patrick went over and gave Marie a hug. 

“Oh, I missed you, Patty,” Marie said, kissing his cheek. 

Patrick nodded sadly before sitting down beside me. 

“This is Gee, Frank’s boyfriend,” Joe said. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” she said. 

I gave her a small wave and held Patrick’s hand. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” he said. 

I followed him upstairs to his bedroom. There were pretty stuffed animals all around and he even had a bed frame that looked like a castle. 

“What are you gonna do now that Marie is back?” I asked. 

Patrick shrugged, sitting on the bed. 

“I was gonna kiss him, I really was gonna do it this time,” Patrick said. “I like him a lot but now Marie is back and it’s just not a nice thing to do. I don’t wanna be a naughty kitten.”

I kissed Patrick’s cheek, squeezing his hand. We played in his room for a little while before Joe came in, picking Patrick up. 

“Time for this little stinky kitten to take a bath,” Joe said. 

Patrick shrieked, shaking his head as he tried to pull away. 

“Nuh Uh, I was gonna do it yesterday but you were crying and wouldn’t take a bath,” Joe said. “You’ve gotta take a bath now, I’m sure Gee doesn’t wanna sleep next to your stinky feet.”

Joe carried Patrick away as he started crying. Patrick wasn’t like me, he didn’t like the water at all.

I played with his big dollhouse happily before I began to grow bored of it. I walked down the hall to the bathroom where I heard the voices coming from. 

“Joe?” I asked, knocking on it lightly. 

“Come in,” he said. 

I opened the door and saw Joe struggling to keep Patrick in the bath. Patrick was completely naked but I couldn’t see anything from where I was standing. 

“Come on, you’re almost done,” Joe said. “The sooner we finish the sooner you can go play again before dinner.”

“Joe, can I go see if Ruby is awake?” I asked. 

Joe looked at his watch as Patrick angrily splashed him. 

“Yeah, That sounds fine,” he said. 

I squealed happily and hurried to her bedroom. I opened the door quietly and saw her sitting in the crib. She turned to look at me, letting out a small coo. I picked her up happily, nuzzling against her. She purred quietly when someone walked in. 

“Hello, my little cutie,” Marie said. “Oh, Mama missed you.”

She took Ruby and gave her a kiss. Ruby had a huge smile on her face as she cuddled up close to Marie. 

“I bet you’re hungry, huh?” Marie asked. “Let’s go get some food in your cute little tummy.”

Marie took Ruby away and I pouted. I looked around at all the little toys and the big white crib. Oh, I couldn’t wait until I had a baby. Frankie told me that we gotta wait for a little while because it was too soon for us to have babies together. He said that after we get married then we can have babies. Of course I asked him to marry me then but he told me we still had to wait a little bit. 

I heard the door down the hall open and I saw Patrick. I gave him a big hug and he smiled. His hair was still a little damp and he seemed really happy now, a lot happier than when he had been in the bath with Joe.

“Joe says I smell better now so now we can go play and I won’t be all stinky when we sleep together,” he said. 

I giggled, kissing his cheek. 

“What are we gonna play now?” I asked. 

“I don’t know, we can go watch a movie,” Patrick said. “I never had someone at my house before, I don’t really know what to do.”

“I think movies are fun!” I cheered. 

We hurried downstairs where Marie, Joe, and Ruby was. 

“Joey, can we pretty please watch movies in the den with the big projector?” Patrick asked. 

“Sure, let me go set it up for you two,” he said. 

We followed him to the den and sat on the big leather couch. Joe put on a movie for us and the two of us cuddled together as we were left alone. 

“I can’t wait until Frank and I have our babies after we get married,” I said. 

“I can’t believe Marie came back before I even got a chance to kiss Joe,” he mumbled. 

“Is she leaving again soon?” I asked. 

“No, I don’t know, I don’t think so,” he said. “I-I kinda wish she would. When she’s on her business trips it’s like we’re just one happy family. It’s just me and Joe and Ruby and Joe doesn’t know it but sometimes I like to pretend that I’m the one who’s actually married to Joe and Ruby is our baby not theirs.”

“Do you think you love him, Patty?” I asked. 

“I-I don’t know,” he said. 

“Daddy told me that sometimes finding out what real love is is hard but it’s actually really nice once you know it’s real,” I said. “Once you’re with someone that you’re in real love with then it’s really, really nice and you’re both really happy. The first steps are always the scariest because it has a lotta risk with it but after that it’s so much better and easier.”

“Maybe I’ll kiss him when he puts us to bed tonight,” Patrick said. “Joe always tucks me into bed no matter what.”

“I’ll be sure to pretend to be sleeping,” I said. 

Patrick giggled quietly and blushed. Joe brought us our dinner because he let us eat in there while we watched our movie. When we were gone the two of us got dressed into our jammies and brushed our teeth. I stood out on Patrick’s balcony alone while I called Frank. 

“Hi, Daddy,” I said. 

“Hey, Baby Boy, I miss you,” he said. 

“Oh, I miss you too, Daddy,” I said. 

“Are you having fun there?” Frank asked. 

“Yeah, we made friendship bracelets and then we watched movies,” I said. “We’re getting ready for bed now because Joe told us it was time to go night night.”

“Alright, it’s about your bedtime anyways so that’s good,” he said. “I miss you a lot, baby, Mia told me to tell you she loves you.”

“I love you both too,” I said. “And it’s weird being away from you for so long, I wish you were here to kiss me goodnight.”

“I’ll be sure to give you an extra big kiss when I see you tomorrow,” he said. “You should go to sleep now, Little Kitten, I love you.”

“I love you too, Daddy, good night,” I said. 

I hung up and went back inside. I crawled into the bed with Patrick and cuddled up close with him. Joe walked in and I quickly closed my eyes to pretend to sleep. I peeked my eyes open when he kneeled down beside the bed and thankfully he didn’t see me. 

“Goodnight, my little pumpkin,” Joe whispered.

“Night night,” Patrick mumbled. 

Joe kissed Patrick’s forehead, his lips lingering for a moment before he finally pulled away. 

Joe left and I giggled as I wrapped my arms around Patrick. The two of us fell asleep together happily. 

I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. I cried quietly as I grabbed my phone and went out to the balcony, wrapping my arms around myself from the cold. 

“Baby? Baby, what’s wrong?” Frank asked worriedly. 

“I-I had a nightmare,” I cried. 

“Do you want me to pick you up?” He asked. 

“Please,” I begged. 

“Alright, go wake up Joe and tell him I’m coming to pick you up,” he said. 

I agreed and hung up, going out to Joe’s bedroom. He was sleeping with Marie in bed, the two cuddled up close together. 

“Joe?” I asked, shaking him lightly. 

He mumbled sleepily and peeked his eyes open. 

“Hey, what happened? Why are you crying?” He asked quietly. 

He turned on the soft lamp behind his bed and thankfully Marie didn’t wake up. 

“I got a nightmare, Daddy is coming to pick me up,” I said. 

“Alright, come here,” he said. 

He helped me pack my things up without waking anyone. We sat on the swinging bench on the front porch together after Joe wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. Frank’s car pulled up and I sniffled, wiping my eyes. He got out and came over to give me a kiss. 

“I love you,” he said. 

I hugged him tight and Frank got me into the car. I watched him talk to Joe for a moment before he got in and we drove home. Frank reached over to hold my hand and I fell asleep quickly with him by my side.


	29. Chapter 28

I held Mia’s hand as we walked around. We were going to the park today because it was so nice out. It was my birthday too! Once Daddy gets off work we’re gonna have a little party to celebrate!

“Hello, Sweetheart, would you like a balloon?” A man with a bunch of balloons asked. 

“It’s my birthday!” I cheered. 

“Oh really? Well, I think you should get a balloon for free then,” he said. “What color do you want?”

“Pink,” I said. 

Jamia smiled and tied the pink balloon around my wrist. I held her hand while we walked and I looked up at her, the sun casting the most beautiful glow over her pale skin. 

“Mia Bia, are you really gonna have my babies for me?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I think you and Frank deserve to have children together if you really want to and I’ll help you with that,” she said. 

“I want lots and lots of babies,” I said. “I love babies so much.”

She chuckled, leaning over to kiss my cheek. I again thought I heard a camera shutter. Oh, I bet so many people are taking pictures of the pretty spring flowers. 

“Do you think I can ask Daddy for a camera?” I asked. “I wanna put pretty pictures on our walls.”

“I’m sure he would love that,” Jamia said. 

I smiled and nodded as I looked around. There wasn’t a lot of people in the park, everyone was at work or school at this time of the day. 

“Daddy says he’s gonna bring a surprise home,” I said. “Do you know what it is, Mia?”

“No, Sweetheart, I don’t know,” she said. 

I bounced excitedly as we walked around the pretty park. A little bird flew by me and I let out a hiss. 

“Be nice to the other animals, Gee,” Jamia said. 

I looked up at her and nodded, still giving the bird a small glare. 

“We should start heading home now, Frank should be home soon,” Jamia said. 

I squealed happily, pulling her with me as I started running. 

“Hold on, hold on,” she said with a small chuckle. “Slow down, Kitten.”

I pouted But slowed to walk beside her anyways. 

“Excuse me,” Someone said, walking up to us. 

He was taller than me and had a fancy camera hanging by a strap around his neck. 

“Ooh, pretty camera,” I mumbled. 

He looked down at it and chuckled. 

“Yeah, I’m a photographer,” he said. “Do you think I can take a picture of the two of you for my portfolio? It’s basically on this project for interesting people from everywhere around the country. You know, people all around in their homes. I can pay you ten dollars each.”

That’s so cool!

“Oh, Mia, can we please?” I asked. 

“I don’t know,” Jamia mumbled. 

“Pretty, Pretty, Pretty please?” I begged. 

She sighed. “Okay, I guess it’s fine.”

“Alright, all you have to do is stand by the pond and act like you’re actually looking at it and stuff,” he said. 

I nodded and we stood in front of the pond while he took a picture from behind us. 

“Alright, Perfect,” he said. 

He gave us both money and I squealed happily. We went home and I gasped when I saw Frank’s car in the driveway. I ran inside and jumped into his arms. He laughed, spinning me around. 

“Oh, happy birthday!” He cheered. 

I showered his face in kisses as he laughed. 

“I missed you so much!” I shouted. 

“Woah, indoor voices, baby boy,” he said softly. 

I nodded as Frank set me down on the ground. 

“I just missed you so much, Daddy,” I said. 

I gave him a kiss and he smiled. 

“That’s a pretty balloon you got there,” he said. 

“The balloon man gived it to me for free because it’s my birthday,” I said. 

“Oh, well that was really nice of him,” Frank said. 

“And I got ten dollars from someone who wanted to take pictures of me,” I said. 

“S-Someone wanted to take pictures of you?” He asked. 

Jamia walked in and he frowned. 

“Who was taking pictures of Gerard?” He asked. 

“It was some man in the park, it was for some project that he was working on about people in their cities,” Jamia said. 

“I don’t know how I feel about people taking pictures of Gerard,” Frank mumbled. “What was his name?”

“I don’t know, he never said,” Jamia replied. 

“That doesn’t really sit well with me,” Frank muttered. 

“I was in the picture too if that makes you feel better,” Jamia said. 

Frank shook his head as I frowned. 

“Why’s everyone so sad on my birthday?” I asked. 

Frank smiled, giving me a soft kiss. He covered my eyes and I giggled as he lead me into another room. 

“Surprise!” He exclaimed, pulling his hands away. 

I looked at all the pretty decorations that was strewn around the room. I shrieked happily, giving him a big kiss. 

“It’s so perfect!” I shouted. 

“Indoor voices,” Frank said. 

I giggled as I sat on the couch. 

“Alright, we got you presents,” Jamia said. 

I clapped my hands happily as they brought in boxes in pretty wrapping. I opened them up and saw all the pretty clothes and toys. 

“This one is special just from me,” Frank said. 

He sat beside me and handed me a small rectangular box. I thought it was gonna be a necklace but I gasped when I opened it up. Inside was a white leather collar with a tag on it that had ‘Daddy’s Kitten’ engraved into it. 

“Daddy, it’s so pretty,” I whispered as I gently ran my fingers over it. 

Frank took off my collar and helped to put the new one on me. I smiled happily, running my hands over the tag. I gave him a kiss and he smiled. 

“I picked you up a cake too,” he added. “It’s got vanilla frosting with some berries on it.”

I gasped. “Oh, that’s my favorite!”

“I know it is,” he said, kissing my cheek. “You can have it after dinner. Why don’t you go play with some of your new toys right now.”

I nodded and sat with Jamia on the rug. She helped me set up some of my toys like adding batteries to the remote control car. I giggled happily as the three of us played together all day long. 

We ate dinner and cake and so far this was the best birthday ever! Later on Frank held my hand and pulled me away as I giggled. 

“Daddy, Where are we going?” I asked. 

Frank brought me into the playroom and I blushed. He wrapped his arms around me as I giggled. 

“Alright, princess, lay down,” he said softly. 

I whimpered, laying down on the bed, feeling a small twitch of pleasure beginning. He crawled in between my legs, kissing me deeply. I let out a small breath as he pushed my legs farther apart

“Daddy,” I mumbled. 

Frank kissed down my neck, sucking softly. I whimpered, wrapping my legs around his waist to pull him closer. Frank gently rocked his hips down against me while I panted. He pulled my dress up over my head, tossing it aside. 

His lips gently wrapped around my nipple and I gasped. I whined a his tongue flicked over it before moving over to the other. I gasped, my back arching slightly as my stomach twisted in pleasure. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered. 

Frank kissed down my stomach, moving to my inner thighs. I whimpered, my hands tangling into his hair. Frank mouthed at the erection in my panties while I moaned. 

Frank pulled my panties off, turning me over onto my stomach. He helped me onto my hands and knees when I felt his breath on the back of my thighs. I quivered when his tongue ran over my hole. 

I laid my head down on the pillow, whimpering softly. Frank pulled my hips back, his tongue pressed flat against me as I moaned. I tangled my hands in the blanket, gasping softly as I rocked my hips back. 

Frank pushed two fingers into me. His tongue flicked around his fingers as he slowly pumped them in and out. I cried out softly, pushing back against him. That burning pleasure was building up within me and I gasped softly, trying to catch my breath in the room that seemed to be completely void of oxygen and instead filled to the brink with heat and love and passion. 

Frank pushed in a third finger as he kissed along the backs of my thighs. I moaned, my body burning up. He pushed against my prostate, adding to the pleasure that burned within me. 

“Daddy, I-I want you,” I whimpered. “I’m so close.”

Frank just moved his hand faster, biting along my thighs. I moaned, my hands grabbing the sheets. I was so close but I tried to hold out as long as possible.

A fourth finger was added, stretching me with a small bite of sting that I really didn’t mind all that much. His hand curled into a fist suddenly as he pushed it into me and I was thankful that he added more lube. 

I cried out, feeling his knuckles run over my prostate. I couldn’t hold it any longer, pleasure washing over me as I cried out while I came. I was shaking as Frank helped to work me through my orgasm. 

“Good boy,” he muttered, kissing along my back. 

He pulled his hand away but reached around to my softening erection, stroking me quickly. I let out a small sob from the oversensitivity, my body shaking. He stroked me until I was fully hard again before he pulled his hand away. He gave soft kisses on the back of my neck, helping me to relax a little bit. 

Frank slammed into me suddenly and I let out a soft scream, grabbing onto the sheets. Frank pounded into me and oh god it felt so good. I moaned, tears soaking my face. 

“Fuck,” Frank muttered. “You’re such a good little kitten for Daddy.”

I whimpered, my body jerking every time he would thrust into me. I whined, my body on fire and rushing with adrenaline but yet so tired and worn out at the same time. 

I was so close again and it didn’t help when Frank reached around to jerk me off. He stroked me quickly in time with his thrusts and that burning knot of pleasure was quickly consuming my entire body. 

I let out a sob as I came for the second time, spilling over Frank’s hand and the sheets below us. It was only a matter of seconds before I felt Frank finish inside me. 

He pulled out and I whimpered as I fell down against the soft mattress. He picked me up and carried me to our own bedroom after he cleaned me up. Frank tucked me into bed and gave me a soft kiss as I sniffled. 

“Good night, my beautiful little kitten,” he whispered. “I love you.”


	30. Chapter 29

I giggled as I held Patrick’s hand. 

“Tell me exactly what happened,” I said. 

“Well, Joe was giving me a bath and you know I don’t like water so I was being all pouty and trying to get out and then he just sort of like pushed me back into the tub. Not hard or anything but just to keep me in place and so I just sort of leaned up and kissed him,” Patrick said. “And Joe looked shocked at first but then he kissed me back and it was so nice. And he climbed into the tub with me while he was still fully dressed. And then we did naughty things and it felt so good.”

I shrieked happily, wrapping my arms around him. 

“What’s going on?” Frank asked with a small chuckle as he walked in. 

“Nothing, Daddy, this is little kitten information,” I said.

I took Patrick’s hand and the two of us ran outside. We sat by the pool and I squeezed his hands. 

“Okay, did you guys have sex?” I asked. 

Patrick nodded. “I was so scared that it was going to hurt, I always heard from girls I lived with that it hurts to do it in the back. But Joe was so sweet and gentle and it felt so good.”

I giggled happily as I kissed his cheek. 

“What is Marie gonna do?” I asked. 

Patrick shrugged sadly. “She doesn’t know yet. Joe said we’s gotta keep it between us for now.”

“Does that mean you’re gonna date now?” i asked.

“I don’t know, I hope so,” Patrick said. “After we did naughty things the two of us cuddled on the couch, Marie and Ruby weren’t home. And he held me tight in his arms and kept giving me soft kisses.”

“You real love him?” I asked and he nodded. “Oh, that’s so nice, Patty. Did you guys ever do anything else together?”

“No, it’s like nothing even happened at all to him,” he said sadly. “He just acts exactly how we did before except more awkward.”

“I’m sure he’s just a little bit scared,” I said.

“Yeah, maybe,” he mumbled.

The backdoor opened and I saw Frank and Joe.

“Come here, Patrick, it’s time for us to go home,” Joe said.

We walked over and I bit my lip nervously.

“Daddy, I love you,” I said.

Frank smiled, kissing my forehead.

“Joe, do you love Patrick?” I asked.

“Come on, Pumpkin, we should really get going now,” Joe said.

“Can we get some ice cream on the way home?” Patrick asked hopefully.

“We should really get going, Marie is home with our daughter and Ruby is getting sick,” he said.

“Oh, okay,” Patrick mumbled.

“Can’t Patty stay the night?” I asked.

“I’m sorry but we’ve gotta get back home,” Joe said.

I nodded and the two of them left. 

“Daddy, do you think Joe loves Patrick?” I asked.

“Of course, Joe takes care of him, he loves him,” Frank said.

“Not like that,” I said with a small chuckle as I rolled my eyes. “Do you think he real loves him?”

“Gee, Joe is married he has a child,” he stated.

“That doesn’t mean they can’t love each other,” I said.

“Gee, people can’t love someone else if they’re already in a committed relationship,” Frank said. “They shouldn’t, they made a promise to the person they’re with.”

“But, Daddy, they already had sex,” I said.

Frank paused as he looked at me.

“What do you mean they had sex?” He asked.

“Joe was giving Patty a bath and then they kissed and Joe ended up climbing into the tub with him and they did naughty things together,” I said.

Frank had a small scowl on his face as he walked into the other room. I frowned in confusion as I heard him talking on the phone. I peeked into the room curiously to watch him.

“Joe, you’re fucking married,” Frank said. “Marie is kind and sweet and she loves both you and Ruby more than anything else in the world. She doesn’t deserve someone who goes and sleeps with other people. And you have a child, Joe, you have a beautiful little girl and you don’t want her growing up in a shitty house like the one you grow up in...I know I’m being hard on you, I am your best fucking friend so I have to be hard on you. You cannot screw everything up, not for Marie and not for Ruby.”

“Gee, are you eavesdropping?” Jamia asked.

I jumped in fright as I looked over at her with watery eyes. She held my hand and brought me over to sit down on the couch with me.

“Patrick and Joe did naughty things together and now Daddy is yelling at Joe because he doesn’t want them together,” I said.

“Gee, this is people’s private business and you shouldn’t be getting all involved in it,” she said.

“But I want them to be together,” I said sadly.

“Gee, I know it would be perfect for soulmates to be together but it isn’t always that simple,” Jamia said. “There’s still Ruby and Marie to think about.”

“But wouldn’t Marie want Joe to be happy?” I asked.

“Remember when you wanted to break up with Dallon when the two of you were supposed to move away together?” Jamia asked and I nodded. “You told me he was really upset. But he let you go, he wanted you to be happy but yet he was so heart broken, he didn’t want to lose you. Marie doesn’t want to lose her husband and the father of her baby. Joe doesn’t want to lose what he already has. I’m sure he loves Marie and I know for a fact that he loves Ruby so much and doesn’t want to risk losing her.”

“D-Do you ever think that Daddy is scared of losing me?” I asked.

“Of course he is,” she said. “He loves you so much, he does everything he does just to keep you safe. He was keeping you safe before he even knew who you were, back when he first bought you. He didn’t really know you but he did know that he wanted to keep you safe no matter what. And now that he loves you he doesn’t want anything to happen to you no matter what, he would do anything to keep you safe.”

“Do you think Daddy would...run into a burning building for me?” I asked.

“Of course he would,” she said. “He would do absolutely anything. He loves you so much.”

Frank walked in and took my hand. He brought me up to the bedroom and we sat on the couch together.

“Baby, I need you to please stop encouraging Patrick to date Joe,” Frank said.

My eyes watered as I looked at him.

“B-But he loves him,” I whimpered.

“Joe is married, Gerard, he already has a family that he needs to love and care for,” Frank said.

“But…” I trailed off as I looked at him. “Daddy, they did naughty things together, they really like each other a lot.”

“Joe is in a committed relationship,” Frank said. “What would you do if I randomly started doing naughty things with other people.”

I burst into tears as I shook my head. “No! Daddy please don’t!”

“I’m not going to,” he said. “And that’s what it means to be in a committed relationship, you don’t sleep with other people.”

“But they weren’t sleeping together, they were doing naughty things,” I said.

Frank sighed, shaking his head.

“Daddy, are you mad at me for this?” I asked.

“No, it isn’t your fault,” he said. “But I don’t want you getting involved in it or encourage it either.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I mumbled sadly.

“I’m serious, you keep away from this affair, I don’t want you getting caught up in it,” he said.

I nodded and he gave me a soft kiss.

“Does this mean I can’t be friends with Patty anymore?” I asked sadly. 

“What? Of course you can be friends,” he said. “There’s gonna be a lot of heartbreak so he’s gonna need you here for him as his friend.”

I nodded my hand and he rubbed my back gently. 

“And if things go really poorly then Patrick can come live with us,” he said. 

“Really?” I gasped. “It would be like having a slumber party every single night! It would be so much fun!”

Frank nodded, pulling me onto his lap. 

“Now tell me what you’re gonna do,” he said. 

“I’m gonna be here for Patty when he needs me but I’m not gonna get involved because it’s their affair and not mine,” I stated. 

“Good boy,” he praised, kissing my cheek. 

I rested my head on his shoulder as he held me tight. 

“Daddy? C-can I talk to you about something?” I asked. 

“What is, Baby Boy?” He asked. 

“When do you think you wanna have babies with me?” I asked. “O-or even marry me too?”

“Baby, you can’t rush things, Okay?” Frank asked. “I know you’re excited, I’m excited too. I love you so much and I just can’t wait to be able to start our own little family. But you can’t move too fast or else things that were good might not be so nice anymore as they were before.”

“I don’t get it,” I said. 

“It’s a complicated subject because there is no specific time on when you should do something,” Frank said. “It’s just the matter of waiting. It’s like…oh my god this is a horrible analogy…it’s like when we’re doing naughty things and I put the cock ring on you, even though you have to wait to climax it’s so much better because you waited.”

“Oh, I-I think I understand it now, Daddy,” I said. 

“I knew you would, you’re such a smart little kitten, I love you so much,” he said, giving me a small kiss. 

I giggled, snuggling up close to him. Now I just had to wait a little bit longer so everything would be perfect.


	31. Chapter 30

I gasped quietly as I held the phone up to my ear. 

“You gots to tell me every single thing that happened,” I said. 

“Okay, So I’ve been really upset the past couple of days and Joe noticed,” Patrick said. “So I was home alone and Joe came home with a huge bouquet of my favorite flowers. And he kissed me and told me that he loved me and then we did naughty things again and it was so perfect.”

“I can’t wait until you two get married,” I said. 

“Joe told me we can’t tell anyone again,” he said sadly. “I wish we could just be together for reals though.”

“I wish you could too,” I said. “You two would be so perfect for each other, he’s your prince.”

Frank walked in, looking at me curiously. 

“Who are you talking to?” He asked. 

“Patrick,” I said. 

“Are you encouraging him?” He asked. 

“No,” I lied. 

Frank nodded and walked out. 

“Oh, I gotta tell him I lied, I was a bad kitten,” I whimpered. 

“Don’t tell him, you’ll get in trouble,” Patrick said. “At one of my old houses someone lied to my Master and she wasn’t allowed to eat for twenty-five days, she only survived off of the little bit of water she was given.”

My eyes watered as I shook my head. “I don’t want that to happen to me.”

I heard some noise in the background and Patrick gasped. 

“Joe wants to talk to me, I have to go,” he said. 

I frowned sadly as Patrick hung up. My stomach was an awful twist of guilt again as I looked towards the door where Frank had been. 

“Daddy!” I cried. 

I ran out and found him sitting in his office. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked quickly. 

“I lied to you, please don’t make me not eat,” I begged. 

“What did you lie about?” He asked. 

“I was encouraging Patty,” I mumbled. 

Frank took my hand in his and I whimpered. He sat me down on the stairs as I pouted. 

“Time Out, five minutes,” he said. 

“But last time I only got three,” I said. 

“Yes But you lied to me again so you get more time,” he said. 

I pouted as Frank walked away. I sat there, counting the seconds as I waited. 

Forty-five Mississippi…forty-six mississippi…forty-seven Mississippi…forty-nine Mississippi

Wait, did I skip a number?

I pouted as I tried to think but at this point I had lost count. 

What do I do now?

I played with my skirt until Frank came back for me. 

“Alright, Baby, are you gonna lie to me again?” He asked. 

“No, Daddy,” I whimpered. 

Frank kissed my forehead softly and I smiled. 

“Alright, we are going to go out for a dinner,” he said. “I am having a business dinner with some colleagues and their spouses.”

“I-I’m going?” I asked nervously. 

“Yeah, you’ll be fine, don’t worry,” he said. 

I nodded my head and he led me upstairs. He got me dressed into a really pretty pink dress before taking off my collar. 

“Why?” I asked, touching my neck gently. “I feel naked.”

Frank chuckled and handed me a small box. I found a pretty diamond necklace inside of it. 

“Is this for me?” I gasped. 

Frank smiled and nodded, putting it on me. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

I smiled and gave him a kiss. He got dressed up into a nice suit and the two of us got into the car. Jamia has already left for class, leaving the two of us alone. 

“I’m scared,” I whimpered. 

“Don’t worry, Joe’s gonna be there,” Frank said. 

“Is Patrick?” I asked hopefully. 

“No, he’s going with his wife, Marie,” he stated. “And I don’t want you to even say Patrick’s name, understand?”

I nodded my head as he reached over, resting a hand on my thigh. 

We got to a fancy restaurant and Frank held my hand as we walked in. We sat at a table with some other people and I made sure to sit between Frank and Joe. Everyone said hello and shook hands with Frank as I sat in my chair nervously. 

“This is my boyfriend, Gee,” Frank said. 

I waved shyly and Frank smiled, resting his hand on my thigh. He opened the menu and I looked over. There was so many fancy things here, I didn’t know what any of this was. 

“Daddy, Do they gots chicken nuggets?” I asked quietly. 

“No, baby,” he said. 

“Fish sticks?” I asked. 

“I’ll order for you, baby, don’t you worry,” he said. 

I nodded, looking down at my lap. 

“Joe, where is Ruby and the other neko that lives with you?” I asked. 

“Ruby and Patrick are both at home with the sitter,” Joe said.

“What did I tell you?” Frank whispered. 

“What? You just told me not to say his name,” I said innocently. 

Frank didn’t say anything, just gave my thigh a small squeeze. The waitress came over to get our drink orders. I whimpered, tugging on Frank’s sleeve. 

“Daddy, can I please get wine?” I asked. 

“No,” he denied. 

“B-but it tastes good,” I said. “Please, Daddy, I like wine.”

Frank bit his lip as he looked at me. 

“Pwetty pwease,” I begged. 

“Alright,” he sighed. 

The waitress came to our side and Frank ordered. 

“I’m sorry, sir, I’m gonna need to see some ID for him,” she said, gesturing to me. 

Frank handed her some money and she nodded and walked off. 

“You only get one glass, understand?” He asked and I nodded. 

When she came back for food orders Frank ordered something I couldn’t quite understand or hope to pronounce. Thankfully almost thirty minutes later I realized it was essentially just fish. 

All the adults talked while I ate happily, drinking my wine. Frank kept one hand on my thigh and it started gradually going up throughout the night. 

“How’s your food?” Frank asked. 

“It’s really good,” I said. “Can we get dessert too?”

“We’ll see,” Frank said. 

Everyone finished their dinner and ended up leaving except for me, Frank, joe and Marie. I squealed happily when Frank ordered dessert for us.

“Joe, is the other neko you live with Okay?” I asked. “Do you think he’s pretty? Oh, I think he’s so pretty!”

“I think you’ve had a little too much to drink, lightweight,” Frank said. 

“But don’t you think Patty is pretty?” I asked. 

“Yes, Patrick is very pretty,” Frank said. “But we aren’t talking about Patrick right now, are we?”

“Oh, Patrick is such a sweetheart,” Marie said. “I’m so glad we bought him. He’s like a little ball of sunshine that lights up our entire house, I’m so glad we chose him, I love him so much.”

The three of us were all uncomfortable but she didn’t seem to take notice.

“I like Patty too, I think he’s so super duper uper sweet,” I said.

“Eat up, Baby Boy, it’s almost your bedtime so we’ve gotta get you back home,” he said.

I nodded my head and ate my dessert quickly. Frank left money on the table when we were done and the four of us walked outside.

“Bye bye, Joe,” I said, giving him a hug.

Frank held my hand, leading me to our car. He got me buckled up as I giggled happily. 

“Yeah, I think you’ve really had a little bit too much to drink,” he said.

I giggled happily as Frank drove us home. Frank carried me inside and set me down in the bedroom. I stumbled a bit before wrapping my arms around Frank’s neck. I gave him a kiss and pulled him closer.

“Baby, we aren’t gonna be doing naughty things, you’re too drunk for it,” he said.

“Why does that matter?” I asked.

“I don’t fuck people while they’re drunk,” he said. “Close the curtains for me, I’ll go get your bottle.”

I nodded as Frank left and I went to the windows. I closed the curtains until I got to one window and frowned when I looked outside. There was someone standing outside in the backyard. I couldn’t tell who it was, it was too dark to see. The person waved to me and I giggled and waved back.

“What are you looking at, baby?” Frank asked.

“Th-there’s someone outside,” I said.

Frank looked out and shut the door quickly.

“Hey, Little Kitten, go on and cuddle with Jamia,” he said.

“But--”

“Don’t you want your Mia cuddles?” he asked.

I nodded my head and gave him a kiss. I went to Jamia’s room and found her sleeping as I crawled into bed with her. Jamia hummed quietly and pulled me close.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“I wanna have my Mia cuddles,” I said.

Jamia hummed happily, holding me close to her. I heard the backdoor open and I snuggled up close to Jamia. I was so tired, Jamia already fell asleep and I was half asleep at this point.

Frank opened the door, gently scooping me up into his arms. He carried me back to our room and got me undressed.

“Daddy, who was the man that was standing in our backyard?” I asked.

“No one was there, it was dark out, it was probably just a shadow that we saw,” he said.

“Really? Because the shadow waved at me,” I said. “Maybe it’s Peter Pan’s shadow. That would be so cool, Daddy.”

“It waved at you?” He asked and I nodded sleepily as he got me dressed. “Listen, I don’t want you leaving the house for a little bit, not even to go outside, understand?”

“Why?” I asked.

Frank pulled me into his lap and fed me my bottle.

“Because I want to make sure that you’re perfectly safe,” he said. “And I want someone to be with you at all times, either me or Jamia.” 

I nodded, drinking my bottle. Frank tucked me into bed and I smiled, giving him a soft kiss.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart,” Frank said.

I smiled, curling up with Frank as I quickly fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 31

I looked outside sadly, looking at all the birds and squirrels.

“Gee, get away from the window,” Jamia said.

“But it’s so nice out,” I said. “I wanna go out and play.”

She smiled and held my hand, pulling me away.

“Why don’t we go do a fun little puzzle together?” She suggested.

“We’ve already done so many puzzles,” I complained. “I wanna go outside, Mia, it’s so boring in here.”

“I’ve got an idea, wait here,” she said.

Jamia hurried off and i sat on the couch while I watched tv. Of course it was all just reruns that I’ve seen before and I couldn’t sit still the whole time. Jamia finally came back and I followed her down to the basement. It was empty down here, just used to storage.

Jamia had strung up christmas lights around the basement and there was a large circle of red tape going in a circle around the stairs as well as a line at one spot.

“What is this?” I asked.

“We’re gonna have races,” she said.

I giggled as she helped me put on my pink roller skates and she put on her own roller blades. I stumbled a bit to the starting line, sticking my lip out as I concentrated.

“Alright, on your marks, get set, go!” She shouted.

I shrieked and started quickly. I went around the circle, trying my best not to fall as I staggered forward. I made it around the circle and clapped happily when I saw that I had won.

“Good job, Gee,” Jamia said, kissing my cheek. 

I was surprised I actually won, she was so good at roller skating. She can even go backwards on roller skates, I can barely go forwards without struggling.

“And now for the best part, we’re gonna have a dance party,” she said.

She took off our skates and she started playing music together. I giggled as we started dancing and I held her hands, the two of us dancing in our socks. Frank came home and smiled when he saw us.

“Dance with us, Daddy!” I exclaimed.

I gave him a kiss and he smiled, wrapping his arms around me. 

“I got a you a little treat for being so good the past couple of days,” he said.

I smiled, holding his hand as he led me back upstairs. I saw a big teddy bear, it was even bigger than me. I shrieked happily and gave him a hug. 

“Hey, Jamia, can you come help me grab some groceries from my trunk?” Frank asked.

Jamia nodded and the two of them walked out. I looked at my bear and smiled as I gave it a hug. I looked out the window sadly and saw someone out in the backyard again. He helped out a balloon and I giggled happily, running outside.

“That’s a pretty balloon!” I exclaimed.

“You can have it if you want,” he said.

I nodded and he tied it around my wrist. 

“You wanna go get some more balloons and some candy too?” He asked.

I nodded quickly and he held my hand. I followed him to the back of the yard and squeezed through the bars of the fence with him.

“I’m Gee, what’s your name?” I asked.

“My name is Andy, Andy Biersack,” he said.

“That’s a cool nam  
one of my brothers’ name is Andrew,” I said. 

He smiled and we got into the back of a van. 

“Gee, this is my friend, Ray and my friend driving is Andy Hurley,” Andy said. 

“You have the same name! That’s silly!” I exclaimed. 

He nodded, chuckling softly and he started driving. 

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“We’re gonna go to build a bear workshop,” he said.

“Really?” I gasped. “I always wanted to go there but Mikey always told me that we couldn’t because it was too expensive for us.”

“Well, you can get anything you want,” he said.

I nodded, biting my lip as I looked around. I couldn’t see anything out the window, they seemed to be painted over.

“I-I want my Daddy,” I whimpered. “I miss my Daddy.”

“You just saw him five minutes ago,” Andy B. said.

“That’s so long!” I cried.

“Hey, you want a lollipop, sweetheart?” Ray asked.

I sniffled and nodded, taking the lollipop from him. 

“Can’t my Daddy come too?” I asked. “Or at least Mia Bia? My Daddy says I should stay with one of them always because he’s scared and he wants to protect me.”

“Well, if they come with us then they won’t be able to get the surprise,” he said.

“Surprise?” I asked. “What’s the surprise?”

“Well, you’ll just have to see,” he said.

I nodded my head, finishing my sucker. We drove for a while until we got to a mall. Andy B. held my hand as the two of us walked in. We went inside the store and I shrieked happily as I made my very own bear that I named Eva. Andy B. let me get a bunch of outfits for her too as I giggled happily.

“Are we gonna go back to Daddy now?” I asked.

“In just a little bit, we just have to go get the surprise first,” he said.

We got back into the car and he buckled me into his seat. I played with my bear happily while we drove.

“Hey, Gee, come here, let me get a picture with you,” Andy B. said.

I smiled as we took a picture together on his phone. We drove for what felt like forever until we suddenly stopped. We were at a house in the middle of nowhere. We walked in and I felt my stomach twist a little bit in fear.

“Daddy,” I said. “I want Daddy.”

Andy B. held my hand as we followed Ray and Andy H. inside. I whimpered nervously, clutching Eva to my chest. 

“Yeah, this is him, the freak, I’m sure of it,” someone with a familiar voice said.

I turned around and frowned in confusion when I saw Pete. Someone grabbed me and I shrieked, dropping my bear. Andy B. threw me over his shoulder, carrying me somewhere else. I cried and kicked, trying my best to get away.

“Daddy! Daddy! I want my Daddy!” I shouted.

“Shut the fuck up,” Andy muttered.

I sobbed as I tried to pull away. I was brought down to the basement to a room that looked like a hospital room. He dropped me down onto a metal table and I cried out in pain. Andy tied me down to the table as I sobbed. I tried fighting back but I was just so little that I couldn’t, I was only a runt.

I looked around, trying to pull out of the restraints. Andy left and I sniffled as I looked around. There were shiny metal thingies hanging on the wall and other shiny thingies on the counter. There were pill bottles and vials and things I was pretty sure wasn’t even legal.

The four of them all came back in, dressed in lab coats. I whimpered nervously as I tried to pull away and get off the table.

“He’s the freak, he’s got cat ears and a cat tail,” Pete said.

He grabbed my hair roughly, pulling up my cat ears up as I cried out in pain. Andy B. got scissors and cut off my dress and panties. I tried to hide myself but I was left exposed on the table. Someone pulled my tail and I cried out in pain. 

“Daddy, I want Daddy,” I sobbed.

“Should we start experimenting on him now?” Ray asked.

“Just wait a bit, we’ll leave him here overnight and just talk to him then start tomorrow,” Andy B. said. “And any information we can find out on this freak can be sold for a lot of money.”

“Hey, freak, what kind of species are you?” Ray asked.

“Daddy, I want Daddy,” I said.

“How many more are there of you?” Pete asked. “How did this happen? Was this some sort of genetic mutation? Did your pregnant mother spend too much time around a litter box or something?”

“Wh-when can I see my Daddy again?” I asked, hiccuping quietly

“You can see him later,” Andy B. said.

I cried, shaking my head.

“I wanna see him now!” I cried.

“How many other freaks like you are out there?” Andy H. asked.

“I-I’m not a freak,” I whimpered. “Just because I’m a runt it doesn’t make me a freak. Daddy told me that being a runt makes me perfect because I’m me and I’m special.”

“Runt? Like how litters have runts?” Pete asked, writing something down.

“I’m the runt of the litter,” I said.

“So there is more out there like you,” he said.

I sniffled, pulling at the restraints.

“I really don’t think he’s gonna talk at all,” Andy B. said. “Maybe we should just hang it all up tonight and start the experimenting tomorrow.”

“Alright, I guess that sounds fun to me,” Ray said. “I just can’t wait to cut this thing open and see what we can find.”

I sobbed, shaking my head. They all left the room, shutting off the lights. I sobbed in the pitch black room as I wrapped my tail around myself, pressing my ears flat down against my head. It was so cold as I tried my best to curl into myself to keep myself warm. 

FRANK’S POV

“Alright, that’s all,” I said, setting the last grocery bag onto the counter. “I made sure to get some more ice cream, I know Gee’s been getting really antsy being locked up in here so maybe that’ll help him feel better.”

“I’m sure he’ll love it,” Jamia said.

I smiled and went out to where Gee had been playing. I found his big bear there but Gee was nowhere in sight. 

“Princess? Where’d you go?” I called.

I looked around the house but didn’t see him anywhere. My stomach dropped as I looked in all his favorite little hiding spots.

“This isn’t funny, Gee! Come out!” I shouted.

Jamia walked in with a small frown. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I can’t find Gee,” I said.

The two of us searched the entire house and yard and we were both panicking at this point. I grabbed my phone, calling Joe quickly.

“Joe, i-is Gee over at your house?” I asked. “Has Patrick seen him or heard from him?”

“I can ask,” Joe said. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find him, he’s missing,” I said.

“Did he run away?” He asked.

I froze, my heart sinking.

“H-he wouldn’t run away from me, I-I love him,” I whimpered. “O-oh god, what if he did run away from me? I-I’ve been hard on him because of your affair and because I haven’t let him outside.”

“Hey, we’ll keep an eye out for him,” Joe said. “Don’t worry, he’s gonna be fine, he’ll be back in no time.”

I nodded my head, hanging up. I sat on the couch, burying my head in my hands.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Jamia said softly, wrapping her arms around me. “Gee’s gonna be back before you know it.”

I sniffled and nodded, resting my head on her shoulder.

“Th-there was that man, that guy in our backyard,” I said. “H-he took my kitten, I know he did.”

“We’re gonna get your kitten back,” Jamia nodded.

I sniffled and nodded, closing my eyes as I wished for Gee to be okay.


	33. Chapter 32

I woke up to voices as people walked into the room. I shivered, my naked body freezing cold on the metal table.

“Alright, where do we start?” Pete asked.

“I say we cut off his tail,” Andy H. said.

“Yeah, a tail will probably be useful,” Andy B. agreed.

I shrieked, shaking my head.

“Turn him over onto his stomach,” he said.

I shook my head and they turned me onto my stomach, making sure I was tied up and secured.

“Daddy, please,” I cried. “I want Daddy.”

Someone grabbed my tail and I sobbed.

“No, no please,” I sobbed. 

I felt a sharp edge at the base of my tail and I cried.

“No, not that much, save some on him for another time,” Ray said. 

“Just hack the entire thing off then keep it in a freezer and take what we need at a time,” Pete said.

“Even if we keep it in a freezer there’s still the risk of it rotting,” he said. “Better to keep it on the body and fresh.”

I wiggled my tail, trying to pull it out of his grip.

“If he can move it like that then there must be bone in there,” Andy B. said. “That’s gonna be hard.”

Maybe they won’t cut it off at all then.

“We’ll just saw through it then,” Ray said.

Saw?!

“Please, i-is this like a kidnapping in the movies?” I asked. “Do you want money? My Daddy’s got lots of money. Please don’t cut my tail off.”

“Or maybe instead of sawing you can get one quick, hard swing with a hot butcher knife,” Andy H. suggested.

“Yeah, that can work,” Ray agreed. “I’ll get the knife.”

I sobbed, shaking my head. They pressed my tail down against the table, keeping it in place when I tried to pull it away.

“Alright, here we go then,” Andy B. said.

I sobbed heavily, my whole body shaking. I closed my eyes, trying to think of Daddy. Maybe thinking of Daddy will make this all better. I loved the way he held me in his arms and gave me soft kisses.

There was a loud bang when the knife connected with the table followed by searing white pain. I screamed, the pain washing over me like waves up my tail. I’ve never felt such intense pain before, it washed over me until I was throwing up. 

“Fuck, we’ve got it,” Ray said and they let go of my tail.

I let it lay there limp, it hurt too much to move. I could feel the warm blood pooling on the table below me as it spilled from my wound. 

“Fuck, clean that up,” Andy B. said.

I sobbed as they kept moving me to clean up the blood and vomit.

“Daddy, please,” I whispered. “Please take me away from here.”

I hiccuped, shaking and sobbing but still trying to not move because it hurt too much to move.

“Daddy, please, I need you,” I begged.

“Oh my god, shut up and stop calling for your Daddy, he isn’t coming for you,” Ray said.

“What’s gonna happen when we’re done with him?” Pete asked.

“We’ll probably just kill him,” Andy H. said.

“I was looking it up and apparently there’s quite the market for freaks like him,” Andy B. said. “If we don’t fuck him up too bad then we can sell him into the sex slave business and get at least a couple hundred grand off of him.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good plan to me,” Pete agreed.

The pain only seemed to get worse as it absorbed over my entire body and I eventually passed out.

I woke up to them pulling at my ears, like they wanted to rip them off my head or something. I screamed, turning my head to try an pull it away. The pain washed over me again all at once, making my head spin as I saw black for a moment.

I closed my eyes, thinking about Daddy again. I missed his pretty brown hair and pretty green eyes. I missed his kind words and the way he took care of me and cuddled with me at night. I’ve only been here for a day but it felt like years. I’m still pretty sure kitten time runs slower than everyone else’s time.

“Yeah, they are exactly like actual cat ears,” Ray said. 

I felt someone lean close, before suddenly shouting. I shrieked, flinching from the loud sound before crying out in pain from the movement.

“He can hear from them,” Andy B. said.

“Alright, I think that’s about all for today,” Andy H. said. “We need to get him cleaned up and fed, we don’t get anything good from a starving, sick thing.”

“He’s gonna keep throwing up,” someone said.

The pain was washing over me again, making my head spin.

“Get him some pain meds or something then,” Ray said.

I heard some sounds before someone untied me. They helped me sit up and swallow some pills with some water. I sobbed, leaning against Andy B.. He washed the blood off me and wrapped up my tail. I clutched onto him, sobbing and shaking. 

The medicine thankfully started to kick in just then and the pain started to subside. Andy B. finished cleaning me up and bandaged me up.

“You need to eat, you’ll need more energy for tomorrow,” he said.

He got me off the table to stand on my feet. They hadn’t cut too much of my tail off but just enough that it was hard to keep myself balanced. Andy helped me to sit on a chair and I cradled my tail to my chest, petting the unharmed part gently.

Andy held out a bowl of some sort of chunky, greenish goop. I scrunched my nose up, shaking my head.

“That’s not fish sticks, I like my fish sticks,” I said.

“Tell you what, if you cooperate then maybe we can get you some fish sticks,” he said.

“I-If you’re gonna sell me can you sell me to Daddy?” I asked. “I promise I’ll be a good kitten if you can sell me back to Daddy. He paid about a million for me the first time, h-he’ll give you lots and lots of money if I can go back.”

He scooped some of the goop onto the spoon and fed it to me, no matter how much I didn’t want it. It tasted just as bad as it looked. It was like snot and rolled up socks mixed together. He forced me to eat it either way no matter how much I didn’t like it. 

“I miss my Daddy,” I whimpered.

I was so thankful I at least wasn’t in pain anymore. But the pain in my heart was still throbbing more than anything. I missed Daddy, I love Daddy. I wanted nothing more than to be with Daddy again, cuddled up in his arms while watched movies together. Or after we had naughty things for the first time and cuddled up together in front of the fireplace. That moment was perfect, I wish I could be back to that again.

“I-I’m sleepy,” I mumbled.

“That’s the medicine,” he said. “Finish eating first.”

I frowned softly but ate anyways, no matter how much I didn’t like it. I finished the snot and socks, gagging light from the awful taste. 

“Can I pwetty pwease get some clothes?” I asked. 

He picked me up, carrying me down the hall to a room. It was completely white with a little mattress on the floor. He used a chain and chained my ankles to the rod in the cement wall. 

Andy left and I whimpered, looking around at the scary room. He came back and gently slipped a small white nightgown over my head before he handed me Eva. 

“You need to rest, Ray is planning on doing some x-rays tomorrow,” Andy B. said. 

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” I mumbled. 

“Yeah, And then after he x-rays you He’s gonna cut you open, wants to take a look at your organs,” Andy said. 

I squeaked, shaking my head quickly. He left and I heard the door lock. I now noticed a toilet against the wall but other than that, the room was empty. 

I curled up on the uncomfortable mattress, giving Eva a tight squeeze. I really was starting to get drowsy from the medication because for a moment I thought that was actually Frank hugging me back and not some little stuffed bear in my arms. But I didn’t mind if it was just my imagine, it gave me the comfort I so desperately needed and craved. 

I snuggled up close to my bear, crying quietly to myself. I closed my eyes and imagined Daddy bursting in here like a knight in shining armor to save me. I imagined him picking me up and whisking me away to somewhere else where I can be safe and happy. 

We would go home and snuggle up in front of the warm fire, giving each other big hugs and soft kisses. And then after that we would take a nice, hot bath together. There would be bubbles too, we couldn’t forget the bubbles. And the two of us would relax in the bath and maybe I’d even take a little nap against his chest while he scratched my little kitty ears. 

And he would find a way to fix my tail, I know he would. He would help to grow my tail back to the way it had been before they cut it off. I don’t know how he would do it but I’m sure he would find a way because he loves me. Maybe he would take me to go see a special doctor who would give me special medicine to grow my tail back. 

The drugs ran through my system, making me relax down against the hard mattress as I quickly fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 33

It’s been two weeks since I’ve been here and I was always in pain. Thankfully they hadn’t cut me open yet, Andy B. got them to push it off. They weren’t gonna touch me today, they were just gonna let me relax and heal a little bit. 

“Hi,” Andy B. said softly as he opened the door. 

I sniffled, hugging Eva tight. 

“I-I got you a little game so that way you aren’t so bored in here,” he said in a gentle voice. 

He sat in front of me, setting down Hungry, Hungry Hippos. 

“And I was able to sneak in a little cookie for you,” he said. 

He gave me a little chocolate chip cookie and I chewed on it quietly as I looked at him. He had short black hair and the prettiest blue eyes I’ve ever seen. His skin was covered in pretty tattoos that made me miss Daddy even more. 

“I-I want my Daddy,” I whimpered. 

Andy sighed, pulling something from his pocket. It was a slightly crinkled photo of a me and Daddy walking down the street holding hands. 

“Daddy,” I whispered, looking down at it sadly. 

“I’m sorry I had to follow you around and take photos,” he said. “I-I just have to, I've got a sister, my little sister, they’re holding her collateral if I don’t do what they say. I don’t want to, I really don’t want to.”

“Seemed like you wanted to,” I mumbled unhappily. 

“I don’t, it’s just that they have to think I’m totally on their side or else they’re gonna hurt my sister,” he said. “She’s only sixteen, I can’t let that happen to her.”

I sniffled, wiping my eyes as I finished my cookie. 

“I want my Daddy,” I cried. 

“I know, I know,” he said. “I want to help, I really do but they’ve got more power over me, I can’t let them hurt my sister.”

I bit my lip as I nodded. If someone wanted to hurt one of my siblings I would do whatever they said because I love them so much and I wouldn’t want them getting hurt.

“Why did they choose you to help them?” I asked.

“I worked as a scientist, studied the biology of humans and other animals,” he said. “They thought they could use me so they took my sister and forced me to start stalking you to try and get images of your cat ears and tail so I could study them and then when that wasn’t enough they devised a plan to kidnap you and experiment on you.”

I sniffled, playing with Eva’s paw.

“Can’t you tell my Daddy so he can come save me?” I asked.

“I can’t do that, I can’t risk them hurting my baby sister,” he said.

I cried quietly, wiping my eyes.

“Here, I’ll take you to come get a shower,” he said.

Andy picked me up and carried me down the hall to a potty room. He set me down on the rim of the tub but I fell back into the tub.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, pulling me up. “I’m sorry about what happened to your tail too. You’re really amazing and this shouldn’t have happened to you.”

I sniffled as he filled up the tub. He picked up a sponge and cleaned me off. The water turned a reddish color as he began to scrub off the blood that caked my skin, fur and hair.

“I miss my Daddy a lot,” I said. “I want him back. A-and Mia Bia and Patty and Mikesy.”

He didn’t say anything, he just cleaned me off quietly.

“Do you gots a girlfriend or a boyfriend?” I asked.

“No, I don’t,” he said.

“I didn’t used to either but then I started dating Daddy and it was so nice,” I said. “I just wish I can be with him again, I miss him so much. Daddy always takes care of me and I know that he’s gonna help to make me grow my tail back.”

“Grow your tail back?” He asked. “I-I’m sorry, Gee, but you're not going to be able to grow your tail back.”

I looked over at him with wide eyes.

“B-but I need my tail,” I whimpered. “I can’t stand up without it, I can barely even sit down.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Andy grabbed a towel and dried me off. He put a clean nightgown on me and carried me back to my room. 

“I don’t think I need to chain you up, you can’t even stand up, you’re not going to run away,” he said. “Although if you did run away then, you know, I guess I could break the lock for you and, you know, turn a blind eye.”

I frowned sadly as I looked down. There was no way I was going to be able to run away from here. Maybe they cut off my tail on purpose just specifically so that way I wouldn’t be able to run away even if I wanted to. That’s smart, really mean but it’s smart.

“Come on, maybe we can get you a little book in here to read,” he said. 

“But I don’t know how to read,” I said quietly.

“I can read it to you,” he said. “What kind of books do you like?”

“I like princess books,” I said. “And I’m a princess too and Daddy is my prince because I love him and he loves me too.”

“Just keep thinking about that, it’ll help you feel better,” he said. “You have to hang onto something while you’re here, I don’t want you to lose your hope and your spirit. You’re sweet and precious and you deserve to keep your spirit.”

“Daddy’s gonna save me, I know he’s gonna save me because he’s my prince, my knight in shining armor,” I said. “He would even run into a burning building for me. He would do anything about me, he loves me so much. He’s my Daddy, he’s always supposed to take care of me and right now I really need him.” 

“I know you need him and I know he took really good care of you,” Andy said. “I watched the two of you for a while, he really loved you and he always took really good care of you, anyone could see that. I saw him the other day, he’s a complete mess. He’s searching everywhere for you, he’s so worried about you. He’s calling everyone he knows and all his friends are helping to look for you. He’s just a complete mess, he’s crying and begging for his kitten to come back home.”

“What does he think happened to me?” I asked.

“He thinks you were taken, which you were,” he said. “He’s also worried that maybe there’s a slight chance he was just too hard on you recently and you ran away and you just don’t want to come back. He doesn’t know what’s worse for him, the thought of you getting hurt by someone or you voluntarily wanting to leave him.”

“How do you know all of this?” I asked.

“They’ve still got me following them to make sure they aren’t getting close,” he said. “Him and that other chick, what’s her name again?”

“That’s Jamia,” I said.

“Well, Jamia has been getting Frank to go on walks to try and help him feel better and they usually talk about all this,” he said. “I wanted to go there and try to tell him that it’s all gonna be okay or something but they would hurt my sister if I ever did that.”

I nodded my head, sniffling as I hugged Eva.

“You wanna play some Hungry, Hungry Hippos now?” Andy asked.

“A-Are you allowed to be down here with me?” I asked.

“No, I’m really not but, you know, as long as they don’t catch me then it’s okay,” he said. “You don’t deserve to be kept down here all alone in a cold basement with nothing to do. I got them to let me take you to build a bear just so that way you wouldn’t be alone here and you’d have someone to keep you company. They just wanted to keep you strapped to the table all day long, they weren’t going to feed you or bathe you but I got them to let me take care of you.”

“Thank you, Andy,” I said quietly.

“It’s the least I can do, they just want me studying you,” he said. “I can at least try to make you more comfortable and at least slightly happy. Even though I am one hundred percent confident that you aren’t happy here and that makes complete sense. You shouldn’t ever be happy here no matter how comfortable I try to make you.”

I nodded, gently kissing the top of Eva’s head.

“I have to go to,” Andy said. “Just for a little bit to go check on things and then I’ll be back. Are you hungry at all? I’m sure I can sneak in something that actually tastes good.”

“No, I’m not very hungry, just a little bit sleepy,” I said.

“Do you need more medicine? Are you in any pain at all?” He asked.

I shook my head and Andy left the room. I sighed as I looked at Eva sadly. 

“What do we do now?” I asked.

I sat her down across from me on the board and smiled softly.

“We’re gonna play the funny hippo game,” I said. “I’ll be the pink one and then you can be the green one.”

I put one hand on my lever then my other hand on her lever.

“Ready! Go!” I shouted.

I clicked the levers as fast as I could and laughed as the hippos ate all the little white beads. That grew boring after about an hour and I laid down with Eva. Andy came back about an hour after that with a small smile. He sat beside me on the bed and smiled.

“I got you a little story, are you tired?” He asked.

I nodded my head, gently resting my head on the pillow. He read me the story of the princess and the pea as I smiled softly. Andy ran his fingers through my hair, gently scratching my kitty ears as I fell asleep to his gentle touch.


	35. Chapter 34

“Andy, please,” I begged.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said.

Andy B. carried me to the hospital room and I sobbed as he strapped me down to the metal table after taking off my nightgown. He kissed my cheek gently as I cried. The others walked in and Andy stepped back, taking on that cold exterior again.

“Please,” I cried. “Please let me go.”

“Shut him up,” Pete said. 

Andy H. tied a gag into my mouth as I sobbed. Ray drew a dotted line right down the middle of my stomach as I screamed in fear. 

“That looks like a good place to cut,” he said. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t,” Andy B. said. “I mean, felines are known for actually not doing well with surgeries. They die about ninety-eight percent of the time.”

“Ninety-eight percent? You’re a fucking liar,” Ray said. 

“No, it’s true, I would know better than anyone else here, I’ve been studying cats for years,” Andy B. insisted. “If you do this then he will die and you don’t get as much out of a dead cat-human because felines also rot pretty quickly, they have to out there in the wild.”

“Fuck, he’s probably right,” Pete said. 

“How do you know that?” Ray asked. 

“I don’t but Andy knows more about cats than any of us, that’s why we hired him,” Pete said. 

“Fine, we won’t cut him open then,” Ray sighed. “What the fuck are we supposed to do with this thing then?”

“Maybe you can try less harm, invasive measures,” Andy said. “Maybe try talking to him.”

“Maybe I’ll try talking to your sister with my knife,” Ray said and Andy quickly shook his head. “You shut your fucking mouth then. Step out of line again and I slit her throat.”

“She’s sixteen, she’s just a kid,” Andy B. whispered, his eyes watering. 

“She’s gonna be a dead kid if you don’t be quiet and do as we say,” Ray stated. “I guess we can see how his tail is healing, we can see how his body works and how his cells heal wounds.”

Andy H. grabbed my tail roughly and I whimpered. Thankfully Andy B. had snuck me some pain medication before I was brought here so that way anything they did to me wouldn’t hurt, or at least not hurt as much.

“Get his bandages, Biersack,” Ray said. 

Andy B. held my tail as he carefully pulled off my bandages. 

“Come on, just fucking rip ‘em, it doesn’t matter if it hurts him,” Pete said. 

Andy B. looked at me apologetically before pulling the bandages. It hurt a little bit but thankfully the medicine made it a lot better. I watched them look at my tail and I closed my eyes. I didn’t want to see my ugly tail. Now I’m a runt and I’m ugly. 

“It doesn’t look too bad,” Andy B. said. “Let me get some ointment or something so it doesn’t get infected.”

“Who cares if it gets infected?” Ray asked. “Doesn’t matter to us if he’s in pain.”

“But his entire tail would have to be amputated, we can’t get any use from an infected tail wound,” Andy B. said. 

“Fine, get him something for his tail,” Pete said.

Andy B. nodded and gently rubbed some ointment onto my tail, cleaning it and caring for it gently. I sniffled quietly, wishing I could just curl up into a ball and cry myself to sleep. 

Maybe I can just die now and see my Daddy in Heaven.

I cried quietly, staring up at the white ceiling. The drugs were thankfully seeming to wash over me more and I relaxed against the table. I closed my eyes, feeling myself grow more and more tired as I finally fell asleep.

I woke up back in my bedroom. I blinked a couple times, my vision blurry. I felt a pain in my body and let out a small scream. Andy B. hurried in, a look of sadness and regret on his face. He gave me some more medicine and ran his fingers through my hair.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he said.

I looked down and saw bandages wrapped around my middle. I looked at him with wide eyes and he looked close to tears.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

I sniffled, my fingers gently touching my bandages. 

“Wh-what did you do to me?” I whimpered.

“This is the cleanest simplest thing that they would let me do,” he said.

“What did you do to me?” I asked. 

“Nothing really, Nothing harmful,” he said. “Just something to get them off my back because they just keep pushing me to go farther and farther and I just really don’t want to.”

“A-am I gonna die?” I whimpered. 

“No, Sweetheart, you are not going to die,” he denied. 

“Do you think that if I just died now then I would get to see Daddy in Heaven?” I asked. 

“Don’t say that, I-I can’t be responsible for you completely losing all hope in life,” he said. “I-I Don't know what I’d even do with myself. Please, You can’t just give up hope, I know it’s hard but you can get through this. I’m going to help you get out. I don’t know how yet but I want to try and help you, you don’t deserve any of this.”

I sniffled, burying my face into my pillow. 

“It’s because I was a bad boy,” I whimpered. “I was taken because I was a bad boy and now I’m being hurt because I wasn’t being a good little kitten like I should’ve, I kept encouraging Patty and because of that I’m here being hurt.”

“No, this isn’t your fault,” Andy said. “Oh god, this is all my fault. They just wanted to take pictures of you at first but it wasn’t enough for them so they wanted me to kidnap you. I shouldn’t have done it even if they have my sister. You’re just so sweet and innocent, you don’t deserve this and it isn’t your fault.”

“You weren’t so nice to me when I first goted here,” I mumbled. 

“I know, that’s really only because I didn’t know you as well back then, it was easier to be cold to you when I didn’t know you as well,” Andy said. “But now I have spent more time with you, I know you better and I care for you a lot. I can’t stand pretending to be mean to you anymore, it breaks my heart to watch you cry.”

“Can’t you tell my Daddy where I am?” I asked sadly. 

Andy rubbed my back gently and I sniffled, picking my head up. 

“Where am I?” I asked. 

“Not too far from home,” he said quietly. 

Andy scratched my ears gently and I purred. I wiped my eyes, wincing as I gently turned over to lay on my back. 

“Is my Daddy Okay?” I asked quietly. 

Andy sighed. “He’s as okay as I think he’ll ever be in a situation like this. I can tell he’s trying his hardest to pull himself together and act tough around other people but when he’s alone he just cries.”

“I don’t want my Daddy crying,” I mumbled sadly. “He’s my Daddy, he’s ‘sposed to take care of me when I’m crying, not me take care of him. I don’t want him hurting, I wish I could be there so he wouldn’t be so sad.”

Andy looked at me with a small smile and stood up. 

“You need to eat, I got some food,” he said. 

He went to the corner of the room where his bag was and pulled out a McDonald's happy meal box. 

“Did I gets a toy in it too?” I asked hopefully. 

Andy smiled and nodded, helping me sit up. He fed me my dinner while I quietly played with the toy car that had come with my meal. I finished eating and he sighed, putting the stuff back into the bag. 

“Let me check your wounds,” he said. 

I whimpered but laid down and closed my eyes, turning my head away. I didn’t wanna see what they had done to me. 

“It doesn’t look bad,” Andy said. “Let me just clean it up a bit.”

I winced at his touch, crying softly as he cleaned up the wound. 

“I got some crayons for you to color with,” Andy said. 

He gave me some crayons and paper and I smiled as I cuddled. 

“Can we tape them up on the walls to make it a little bittle but prettier in here?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I think that sounds like a really good idea,” he agreed. 

I smiled happily and drew as many pictures as I possibly could before I began to get sleepy. I smiled, looking at the pictures of me and Daddy and Patty and Mia Bia that decorated the walls. 

“Can I go sleepy now?” I asked. 

“Yeah, Sweetheart, you can go sleepy now,” he said. 

Andy started to walk out but I whimpered. 

“Can you pwetty pwease cuddle with me?” I asked. “It’s scary in here all alone in the dark. And I really miss getting my cuddles too. I think I might be having cuddle withdrawals.”

Andy chuckled softly and laid down beside me on the bad mattress. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled at the warmth that enveloped me. I snuggled up close to him, closing my eyes as I yawned. 

“Andy, I wanna go back home to my Daddy,” I whispered. 

“I know you do, Gee, I want to help you,” he said. “I-I care about you a lot. And I don’t want anything to happen to you, I just want you to be safe and happy and innocent like you were before. I want the best for you. I-I think I might be falling for you.”


	36. Chapter 35

I yawned when I woke up, still in Andy’s arms. I snuggled up close to him and he hummed quietly. Pain suddenly washed over me and I sobbed, crying out suddenly. 

“Shit, wh-what’s wrong?” Andy asked. 

“It hurts, it hurts,” I cried. 

He got up and gave me more medicine as I sobbed. I sniffled as the pain started to subside and I relaxed against the mattress. He smiled softly, running his hands through my hair. 

“Please don’t let them take me back there,” I whispered.

Andy looked down at me sadly, gently kissing my forehead. 

“I want to help you, I-I just need to find out how,” he said. 

I sniffled and nodded, resting my head on his chest. 

“I don’t want your sister getting hurt either,” I said. “I like little babies a lot and children too I wouldn't ever want them hurt.”

I sniffled as I looked up at him. 

“You’re so sweet,” he said. 

“Me and Daddy are gonna have babies, we’re gonna have lots of babies together,” I said. “Do you like babies?”

“Yeah, I love babies,” he said. 

“We’re gonna have a whole litter and Mia Bia told me she’d have my babies for me,” I said. 

He smiled softly, gently running his fingers through my hair. The door opened and I looked over at Pete. 

“What the fuck is this shit?” He asked. 

I whimpered as Andy stood up, guarding my body as he stood tall. 

“What the fuck is all this?” He asked.

He picked up one of my toys and I squeaked in fear as it broke when he threw it against the wall. Pete ripped off all my drawings as I sobbed quietly. 

“You’re supposed to give him food and that’s all,” Pete said. “You don’t fucking bring him toys and blankets and stuffed fucking animals.”

“He’s scared and lonely,” Andy said quietly. “He shouldn’t have to live like this all—“

“It doesn’t Fucking matter,” Pete interrupted. “He is nothing. He can just stay here and rot.”

“He doesn’t deserve any of this,” Andy said. “He’s the most amazing, precious person I have ever met and you can’t just treat him like a fucking lab rat.”

Pete pushed him aside and grabbed me, dragging me to the center of the room as I screamed in pain. 

“Stop that!” Andy shouted, shoving Pete back against the wall. 

He kneeled down beside me and gently checked to make sure none of my stitches had opened. 

“Are you okay, Baby?” he asked. 

I cried quietly and he kissed my forehead. 

“Do you actually like this thing?” Pete asked. “He’s a fucking freak.”

“He is not a freak,” Andy denied. “He is perfect, he’s a perfect little princess.”

“Fucking Biersack,” Pete grumbled. 

He grabbed Andy, pulling him out of the room. I was left alone as I sobbed, in too much pain to even move as I laid on the cement floor. My body shook lightly with pain that washed over me while I cried. 

I managed to pull myself up and crawl to Andy’s bag, stumbling as I lost my balance. I took some medicine and sat down against the wall. Ray came in and picked me up, carrying me out of the room. 

“I want Andy!” I cried. 

He dropped me onto the metal table and I groaned in pain as he tied me down. Ray cut off my nightgown and I sniffled, closing my eyes. 

“That little shit won’t be here to stop us this time,” he said. 

I watched him draw the dotted line down the middle of my chest and stomach and I sobbed, shaking my head. 

“Daddy,” I cried. 

“Gag him,” Andy H. said when he walked into the room. 

Ray gagged me and I sobbed. 

“Been sneaking you toys and food, what a Fucking bitch,” Ray muttered. 

I closed my eyes as they talked amongst themselves in the corner. It was quiet now suddenly, a moment of peace seeming to fall over the group. I closed my eyes, relaxing as the medicine took over me and I fell asleep. 

“Gee, Sweetheart, are you awake?” Someone asked. 

I groaned quietly and opened my eyes, seeing the blurry figure of Andy B.

“Did you take medicine without my permission?” He asked. “Baby, you can’t take that much medicine, you’re gonna overdose.”

“It hurts,” I whimpered. “It hurts too much. I-I don’t wanna hurt anymore.”

“Gee, you have to be very careful with this medicine,” he said. 

I blinked a couple times, drowsiness starting to leave my body a little more with every second that passed. I looked at him now and frowned when I saw the bruises and the cuts.

“They hurt you,” I whispered. 

“I’m okay, it’s not too bad,” he said. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

He picked me up and I mumbled quietly. Thankfully the pain medication hadn’t worn off so it wasn’t hurting at all. He ran upstairs and got me into the van before he sped off. 

“Wh-what about your little sister?” I asked. 

“They killed her,” he said quietly. “And I can’t let anything happen to you too, I can’t watch you get tortured everyday.”

“We gonna go back to Daddy?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna take you back to your Daddy so you can be happy again,” he said. 

“I-I thought you loved me,” I said. 

“And I want you to be happy, even if it isn’t with me,” he said. 

I sniffled and nodded and he reached over to squeeze my hand reassuringly. I heard tires squeal as someone followed us. 

“Shit,” Andy muttered. 

He turned roughly and the car bounced as we headed down a dirt hill. I cried out in pain from the motion and he squeezed my hand. 

I looked in the side mirror and saw a car chasing after us. I shook my head, letting out a sob. 

“I just want my Daddy back,” I cried. 

“We’re going to get him back,” he said. 

We went over a bump and I cried out in pain front the jolt that resulted in pain washing over my body. 

“We have to lose them,” Andy muttered. “Just…fuck, just hold on.”

I cried, holding onto the handle on the door. I wish I could hold his hand for comfort but he had taken it away to put both hands on the wheel as he drove quickly. 

“Fuck, oh shit,” Andy mumbled. 

He took another sharp turn back onto another ride and I cried. I breathed heavily, closing my eyes as I began to get sick from all this motion. 

“A-are they gone?” I asked. 

“No, Sweetheart, not yet,” he said. 

I wiped my eyes, sniffling as I cried quietly. 

“Daddy, I’m coming home,” I whispered. 

I mumbled under my breath, begging for this to all just be over soon so that way I could be in Daddy’s arms again. I couldn’t wait to kiss him and hug him and snuggle up with him on the couch in front of the fireplace with a big, warm, fluffy blanket.

I lifted up the front of my nightgown and sobbed as I saw a new incision on my stomach that hadn’t been there before I fell asleep. My eyes watered as I pushed my nightgown back down. 

Ugly, ugly, ugly.

Ugly tail, ugly scars.

Never gonna be pretty now.

There was a jerk when their car bumped the rear end of our own van. I cried, shaking my head. This was all just too much for me. It was so scary and terrifying, I wished I was home and snuggled up in bed while Daddy read me a little bedtime story while I drank my warm bottle of milk.

I shrieked when I heard a gunshot and something metal hitting the back of the car. There was another fire and the back windshield shattered. 

“Get down,” Andy said.

“I-I can’t, it hurts too much to move,” I said. “I can’t just bend down like that.”

“Okay just...just don’t get shot,” he said.

I cried, wiping my eyes. Andy swerved, turning onto a dirt road.

“Perfect, the dust will form a cloud so they won’t be able to see us,” Andy said.

I looked around us as he turned off the road into the woods. He drove us to a shaded area before parking. I looked back and saw their car continue driving blindly down the road right passed us.

“Fuck,” Andy breathed, leaning back against the seat. 

I calmed down a bit, relaxing so my wounds didn’t hurt so much as before. He squeezed my hand and I sniffled as he pulled it up and gave a soft kiss to my knuckles.

“Okay, we should get you home now,” he said. “I’m sure your Daddy misses you just as much as you miss him, you two can finally be together again.”

I sniffled and nodded quickly. He pulled out and turned onto the road going the way from which we had originally come. Andy turned on the radio quietly and I smiled.

“This is one of Daddy’s favorite songs,” I said. “Sometimes Daddy would like to play music while we’re doing naughty stuff together.”

Thinking about that just made me even more sad. Whether we were having nice, sweet sex or Frank was bending me over and fucking me, I loved it when he would play music in the background because it just made everything so much nicer.

“How long until we get home?” I asked.

“Not too long now, just a little over half an hour,” he said.

That’s it, just a little over a half an hour and then I’ll be home again in Daddy’s arms.

I closed my eyes, all the adrenaline crashing as I hummed softly. I fell asleep in my seat, dreaming of the moment when I would finally be able to see Frank again. Just half an hour. Half an hour and then I’ll be back with Daddy again.


	37. Chapter 36

“Goodbye, Gee,” Andy whispered.

“No, you can’t go, they’re gonna kill you,” I said.

“I’ll be okay,” he said.

“No, stay here with me and Daddy, you’re safe here,” I said. “It’ll be okay, he’s always taking people in and protecting them, it’s what he does.”

“Really, I shouldn’t, It’s just--”

“Please, Andy,” I begged.

He sighed and nodded. Andy carried me up to the porch and rang the doorbell. He set me down and I fell onto my butt just as the door opened.

“Daddy!” I cried.

“Oh my god,” Frank muttered.

He scooped me up into his arms as I sobbed. 

“Oh Kitten, my sweet little Kitten,” he mumbled.

I sniffled, burying my face into the crook of his neck. I felt another pair of arms wrap around us.

“Oh, Gee, we missed you so much,” Jamia said.

“Oh, Mia Bia!” I sobbed, hugging her too.

“Wh-who’s this?” Frank asked as we all pulled away finally.

“This is Andy, he helped me get home,” I said. “Can he stay for a little bit, he needs help.”

“Yes, of course, anyone who helps my little kitten is welcome in my house,” he said.

Andy looked around nervously as he stepped in. Frank set me down and I swayed for a moment before I fell.

“What’s wrong?” Frank asked.

“Oh god, your tail,” Jamia gasped.

Frank looked at my tail, his eyes watering.

“They cut off your tail?” he asked. “What does this have to do with you not standing.”

“We--like cats-- rely on our tails a lot,” Jamia explained. “We use it to help us balance. Now that Gee’s tail was cut, he isn’t able to balance.”

“So he’s never going to be able to walk again?” Frank asked nervously.

“He will be over time, he has to just sort of, like, learn to walk again,” she said.

“Can’t you help me grow my tail back, Daddy?” I asked.

“No, Baby Boy, I’m so sorry, I can’t,” he said softly.

I looked down sadly, my lip quivering.

“Hey, Andy, I’ll show you to your room,” Jamia said.

The two of them walked off and I smiled up at Frank.

“Oh, Daddy, I missed you so much,” I said.

“I missed you too,” he said. “Let’s go get you cleaned up and then maybe you can have a warm bottle and a little nap before dinner.”

I nodded and he carried me upstairs. He ran a warm bath and I smiled softly.

“You gonna join me?” I asked.

“Yeah, baby, of course I am,” he said.

He took off my nightgown and froze. I looked down as my lip quivered. Even Daddy thought I was ugly now.

“What happened to you?” Frank whispered.

“Daddy, it was so scary! It hurt so bad!” I cried. “They didn’t never even give me anything to make me go sleepy or take the pain away. Only Andy helped me.”

“I’m so sorry, Baby,” he whispered. “I-I’m so sorry, I should’ve protected you like I was supposed to. This was all my fault.”

The two of us cried together as we held each other tight.

“Okay, I-I don’t think I can give you a bath with all this,” he said. “I’ll just wash your hair.”

He put a stool next to the tub and I sat down, leaning my head back so he could wash my hair. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked nervously. 

“Usually but Andy gave me some medicine so it’s not too bad right now,” I said. “The medicine helps take away the ouchies.”

“That’s good,” he said quietly. 

His hands gently scrubbed my head and I closed my eyes, purring loudly. 

“I love you,” Frank said. 

“I love you too, Daddy,” I said. 

I opened my eyes and saw tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Wh-what’s wrong?” I asked nervously. 

“I just missed you,” he whispered. “I was so scared. I-I thought that maybe I lost you and you were never gonna come home again.”

“I didn’t know if I was gonna be able to come home either,” I mumbled. 

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I gently wiped away his tears. 

“Lean your head back, let me rinse,” he said. 

I sniffled, leaning my head back so he could rinse all the soap suds out of my hair. He smiled softly, running his fingers through my hair. He grabbed a towel and dried me off, rubbing my hair quickly while I giggled. 

“Let’s Get you changed into your onesie,” he said. 

I nodded and Frank left before coming back with my favorite fluffy onesie. He helped me into it and I smiled as he picked me up. 

“Alright, I’ll go get your bottle,” Frank said. 

He set me down on the bed and I let out a soft sigh as I laid back. I missed this bed, it was like sleeping on a cloud. 

Frank came in and I cuddled up on his lap. He smiled down at me as I drank my bottle. When I was done we curled up under the big warm blanket together. 

“Daddy, I missed you so much, I dreamed of you everyday coming to save me like a knight in shining armor,” I said. 

“I wish I could’ve saved you, you didn’t deserve to go through any of that,” He said. 

I sniffled, resting my head on his chest. 

“I can invite Patrick over for dinner if you want, he was really worried about you,” he said. 

I nodded my head, nuzzling against him while I purred. I buried my face into his chest and took a deep breath. 

“I missed the smell of your cologne,” I mumbled, my words slightly muffled. 

Frank scratched my ear gently and I purred. 

“Daddy, I love you so much,” I said. 

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I smiled. 

“Is Patty okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah, He was really sad though,” Frank said. “Joe was there to comfort him, though, so he was okay at the end of the day.”

“Are they dating now?” I asked. 

“No, Gee, Joe has a wife and a child,” he stated. 

“They still love each other, though,” I mumbled. 

Frank sighed, holding me closer. 

“Alright, I don’t want to get into an argument right now, I just got you back,” he said. “And I’m so thankful that I get to hold you in my arms again.”

I smiled up at him and gave him a kiss. Frank hummed quietly, a soft, calming melody that helped to lull me into sleep. 

“Hello, Baby,” Frank said softly when I woke up. 

I smiled softly, snuggling up close to him. I felt so much better now, like all my problems went away. 

“What Time is it?” I mumbled groggily. 

“Three in the morning,” he said. “You were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you. Plus, Andy told me that you hadn’t been sleeping too well so I wanted to make sure you got a good rest. When I was younger and sick I would always just sleep all day, I always felt better when I got a nice, long sleep.”

“I feel a little bit more nicer,” I mumbled.

I yawned softly, going to stretch before I flinched in pain. 

“Are you okay? Do you need more medicine or anything?” He asked nervously.

“No, not right now,” I said.

Frank smiled, giving me a soft kiss.

“Come on, I’ll warm up some food for you and then we can cuddle up in bed and watch some movies,” he said.

I nodded and Frank carried me downstairs. Frank warmed me up some dinner and I saw that he had made my favorite food.

“Patrick left this for you, he was really sad when he couldn’t see you tonight,” he said.

He handed me a little stuffed bear that said ‘Get Well Soon!’ on the tummy of it. I smiled and gave it a happy squeeze. 

“Can he come over to play together tomorrow, Daddy?” I asked.

“I don’t know if you’re gonna be up for playing just yet,” he said. “Right now you should just stay in bed and get better. Maybe in a little bit you’ll be able to play again.”

“B-But I wanna be able to play now,” I whimpered.

“You can’t, princess, I’m sorry, but you can’t even walk right now,” he said. “And as soon as you get completely better I’m going to build you a brand new playset. No, wait, I’m gonna build you a great big treehouse. It’ll be a really fun place for you to have sleepovers with Patrick.”

“That would be so cool, Daddy!” I exclaimed.

“Keep your voice down,” Frank said softly. “Jamia and Andy are sleeping, I don’t want to wake them.”

“Daddy, do you think I’m gonna be able to walk again?” I asked.

“Yeah, baby, of course you will,” he said. “And if not then maybe we can get you a prosthetic tail or something.”

I gasped softly. “That would be so cool! I’ll be like a half robot kitty!”

“Well, I just don’t want you to get your hopes up, you should learn to walk by yourself first,” he said. “I’m not sure if they even make cat tail prosthetics, it would be pretty difficult because it couldn’t be stiff or heavy or anything like that. I can talk to people but I’m not sure if anyone is going to be able to make a prosthetic for you.”

“Too hard to walk without my tail,” I mumbled, eating my food quietly.

“It’s gonna be okay, I know your tail is very important to you and it’s a big part of you but whether it’s gone or not doesn’t make any sort of difference, you’re still my beautiful little princess and I love you no matter what,” Frank said. “Amputated tails and scars doesn’t change who you are, you’re still just a beautiful, beautiful little kitten.”

I smiled softly and nodded as I finished eating my dinner. Frank carried me upstairs and I giggled happily as we laid in bed together and he turned on my favorite me. The two of us cuddled up in bed together in the dark room and I was so thankful that I was finally home.


	38. Chapter 37

I crawled with uncertainty, trying to keep steady so that way I wouldn’t fall again. I crawled into the kitchen slowly and smiled up at Frank.

“Daddy! Daddy! Look!” I cheered. “I got to the kitchen all by myself!”

“Oh, Kitten, I’m so proud of you,” he said.

He leaned down to kiss the top of my head and I giggled.

“Go on and play, I’ll get you a little snack,” he said.

I nodded and went to the living room. I stumbled, falling onto my side along the way twice.

“Andy, Andy, I gots a new toy from Daddy,” I said. 

I stumbled over to my toy box and pulled out my little toy helicopter.

“This one doesn’t gots the remote thingys because I broke my last one,” I said.

“That’s cool, Gee,” he said.

I smiled and crawled to sit in front of the tv.

“Where’s Mia Bia Chia Fia?” I asked.

“She ran to the store,” Andy said. “She wanted to get you a little gift.”

“Why is everyone getting me gifts?” I asked.

“Because they just missed you and it’s sort of, like, get well gifts because they’re all just glad you’re okay and they want to keep you happy because you’ve been through a lot,” he said.

“Oh, well I really like all the gifts,” I said. 

“You still having nightmares?” He asked.

I nodded sadly and he reached down to gently pet my head.

“It’s just so scary seeing them when I sleep,” I said quietly.

I crawled over to the window and tugged on the curtains, trying to close them. I let out a small cry of frustration, my eyes watering.

“Baby, what are you doing?” He asked.

“Close,” I said. “I-I want them closed.”

“Gee, you really don’t have to be afraid to go outside,” he said. “Or just afraid of the outside in general.”

“Outside is bad,” I said.

“Outside isn’t bad, baby,” he said.

I whimpered, tugging on the curtains again. Frank sighed and shut them for me. My lip quivered as I looked up at him. 

“Daddy, I-I don’t want them coming for me,” I whimpered. 

“They won’t, I’m going to keep you safe,” he said. “I made sure the locks to the gates are fixed and I put things around the bars so they can’t just slip in like you had done.”

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled. 

“You didn’t know what was going to happen, it isn’t your fault,” he said. “I was the one who shouldn’t have left you alone, I said everyone would need to be by your side at all times but I left you alone.”

I sniffled and he picked me up, sitting on the couch with me on his lap. Andy had gone upstairs earlier and left the two of us here alone.

“Daddy, I missed you so much,” I mumbled.

“I missed you too, more than anything else in the world,” he said.

“Do you think we can do something special now that I’m back?” I asked. “I-I know I can’t do much because of my tail and all my other ouchies but I still wanna do something.”

“Well, you can’t leave the house,” he said. “Maybe tonight I’ll make you a very special, romantic dinner. It’ll be just the two of us and I’ll play some soft music and light some candles and then we’ll cuddle up in bed together and watch some more movies again and then we’ll snuggle all night long until we fall asleep.”

“That sounds so perfect,” I mumbled.

“Good, I’m really looking forward to it,” he said.

I smiled happily, hugging him tight.

“Do you need more medicine or anything?” He asked.

“No, not right now I don’t think,” I said. “Andy already cleaned my ouchies earlier and gave me some medicine to help make the ouchies not so ouch anymore.”

“You’re the fucking cutest,” he mumbled.

I giggled happily and gave him a kiss. Frank smiled and squeezed my hand gently. 

“Do I get my snackies now, Daddy?” I asked,

“Yeah, you can have your snack,” he said.

Frank handed me the little bowl of goldfish crackers and I smiled. I munched on them quietly while I watched cartoons on the tv. Frank rubbed my back gently and I smiled happily.

“It was so scary down there,” I said. “I’m really glad I’m here now. B-but they’re still out there, they can come take me away again at any minute and hurt me again. I-I don’t wanna be hurt again, they would tie me down to the table and hurt me and they didn’t care about me at all.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that,” he said. “Is there anything that I can do to make it better?”

I sniffled and shook my head. I rested my head on his shoulder as I slowly ate my snack. I heard the front door open and Jamia walked in.

“Mia Bia, come cuddle with us,” I said.

She smiled and sat beside Frank, pulling my legs into her lap. She tickled my feet and I shrieked, trying to pull away.

“No! No!” I exclaimed. “This isn’t how you cuddle, Mia Bia!”

Jamia laughed and thankfully stopped tickling my feet. I relaxed, pouting quietly as I tried to hide my little smile on my face.

“Daddy, I’m done with my snackies,” I said, showing him the empty bowl.

“Good boy,” he said, giving me a soft kiss. 

Frank moved me onto Jamia’s lap so he could stand up and walk out of the room. I smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Mia Bia, what would you do if you lost your tail too?” I asked.

“I would of course be very sad but it wouldn’t be the end of my life,” she said. “I know it would be hard but it wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen. I would learn to walk again and I would just be happy that thankfully it was only my tail and not something far worse.”

I looked down sadly, gently petting the part of my tail that was still there.

“But...it’s so sad,” I mumbled. “I love my tail so much.”

“I know you do but you don’t need your tail to be who you are,” she said.

I smiled softly and she kissed the top of my head. Jamia held me tight, gently running her fingers through my hair.

“When do you think Daddy will let us have our babies?” I asked.

“I don’t know, I do know that he really loves you, though,” she said.

“I love him too,” I said.

“But after I have your babies I’m going to move out,” Jamia said.

“Wh-what?” I asked, my voice shaking.

My Mia Bia was going to leave me?

“There won’t be a place for me anymore, you’re going to have your own family, your own kids to raise,” she said. “And when that happens you’ll be starting a new chapter of your life, a chapter where I’m just not one of the main characters. You and Frank should just focus on you and your children that you’re going to have. I shouldn’t be there when it happens, that’s something for just the two of you. Of course I’m going to visit you all the time, I’m not going to forget about you.”

I nodded sadly, resting my head on her shoulder.

“I-I’m gonna miss you too much,” I whimpered.

“I know, I’ll miss you too,” she said. “I’m going to get a little apartment but it won’t be too far away so I’ll always be nearby just in case you ever need me.”

I nodded and she kissed my forehead.

“Okay, I got you a little gift,” she said.

She handed me a little bag and I smiled. I opened it up and giggled happily when I saw a pretty bracelet inside.

“Look, I got a matching one for myself too,” she said, holding out her wrist.

Jamia helped to put it on me and I smiled. It was a simple silver chain with just a little silver charm in the shape of a heart.

“Oh, Mia Bia, it’s so pretty!” I exclaimed. 

She smiled happily, rubbing my back.

“I’m glad you like it,” she said. “It’ll be a way for us to be connected even when we’re so far apart. Even though we won’t be far apart, just for when I move out and I can’t see you everday or cuddle with you every night.”

I nodded sadly, holding her hand.

“You would be okay having kids for me?” I asked. “B-because I heard about a lady who was having babies for a couple but then she ended up running away with the kids.”

“Of course I’m okay having kids for you, I promise I won’t steal them and run away,” she said. “They won’t really be my kids at all, they would be yours and Frank’s kids. And I would love them, of course, but not like a mother, not like they’re my own. I would love them like an aunt.”

“You will be Auntie Mia,” I said. “And my kids are gonna have the bestest aunt in the whole world.”

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

“I gave to go shower now,” she said.

Jamia walked out and I looked around nervously. I didn’t like being alone now, it was so scary. I carefully slid off the couch and slowly crawled out of the room. I wavered a bit, falling onto my side. I stumbled before getting up again. 

I crawled forward and crawled nervously. Frank wasn’t in the kitchen and I frowned in confusion. I made it to his office and stumbled into it, seeing him on his phone. I laid on my back on the ground as I looked over at him curiously.

“I’ll call you back later,” Frank said before hanging up.

“What’s thats about?” I asked.

“Nothing, what are you doing?” he asked.

“I just got lonely because Mia had to go take a shower and I was all alone and it was lonely and I don’t like being lonely because I was alone,” I said.

Frank chuckled softly and picked me up. I smiled, giggling happily as he showered me in kisses.


	39. Chapter 38

I smiled when Frank sat down across from me at the fancy table.

“Daddy, can I pretty please have some wine too?” I asked.

“No, princess, I’m sorry but you can’t have any alcohol with the medication you’re on,” he said

I nodded sadly and I giggled when he poured some milk into a wine glass for me. We both got dressed up to look so nice for our very special dinner. He smiled, holding my hand across the table. He smiled, his thumb gently rubbing the back of my hand.

“Daddy, thank you for having this special dinner with me,” I said.

“Of course, there’s nothing more that I would rather do,” he said.

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I smiled as I looked down at my plate.

“Do you think Andy and Mia are lonely because they don’t gets special dinners too?” I asked.

“No, I think they’ll do just fine keeping each other company,” he said. “I made them plates too, enough for all of us.”

I smiled and nodded, taking a small bite. He smiled happily while we ate.

“I think that as soon as you’re better again we should go on vacation,” he said

“A vacation?” I asked.

“Yeah, we’ll go somewhere nice and relaxing,” he said. “I was thinking about renting out a little cottage on a lake for a week or two. It’s totally private so you don’t have to worry about anyone seeing your ears or tail or anything like that.”

“I don’t know...I don’t like lakes,” I said quietly.

“That’s alright,” he said. “We can...we can go on a cruise. We can go to an amusement park. We can do anything you want, just think about it.”

I nodded and he smiled.

“B-but I don’t really want to leave, Daddy, it’s too scary,” I whimpered.

“You know the person I was calling earlier?” He asked and I nodded. “I’m getting the people who took you and hurt you, they’re going to go to prison when we find them.”

“You’re doing all that for me?” I asked. 

Frank smiled and nodded.

“I would do anything for you,” he said. “And I would do anything to help you. And that includes getting the people who fucking hurt you.”

I sniffled, nodding my head.

“I want them to get in trouble for what they did too, it wasn’t very nice,” I said.

“It was worse than just not nice, it was purely cruel,” he stated.

I nodded and the two of us ate quietly.

“Daddy, do you think we’re gonna be able to do naughty things tonight?” I asked.

“No, you still need to heal for a little bit more first,” he said.

“But...I wanna say thank you for this special dinner,” I whimpered. “You made this big special dinner just for me, I should do naughty things in return.”

“No, Baby, no, you don’t have to do anything at all,” he said. “I wanted to do this for you because I love you and I don’t need anything in return because of it. I don’t want you to ever think you have to give me your body in return when I do something nice for you. It doesn’t matter if we have sex a million times, if you don’t want to have sex then we don’t have to have sex.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I said. “I-I’m sorry I thought you wanted to do naughty things with me, I’m too ugly to do naughty things with now.”

“No, Little Kitten, no,” he denied. “I love you so much and I would love to do naughty things with you, I just want you to get better so that way I don’t hurt you. You’re beautiful and nothing will ever change that in a million years.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” I said quietly.

Frank held my hand across the table again and I smiled. The two of us finished eating and he took a deep breath.

“You’re so perfect,” he said. “And I love the way that you completely light up a room. And I knew from the second that I saw you on that stage that I knew I needed to buy you, even though I don’t usually buy kittens. I knew that I wanted you and needed you in my life. And when I lost you I was completely lost too, I didn’t think I would even survive. You are my light, my life, the apple of my eye. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Frank got down onto one knee suddenly and I let out a surprised squeak when he held out a ring.

“As soon as I had you back in my arms again I knew I needed to marry you,” he said. “And I want to be with you forever and have little babies with you. And I just want to marry you, I love you. Will you marry me?”

I let out a sob as I nodded. Frank smiled, letting out a small sigh of relief. He slid the ring onto my finger and gave me a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

“Oh god, I can’t wait to marry you,” he mumbled, burying his face into the crook of my neck.

I giggled happily and he scooped me up into his arms, carrying me into the kitchen where Jamia and Andy were eating.

“We’re engaged!” Frank cheered.

Jamia shrieked, hurrying over to give us both hugs. I giggled happily, kissing Frank’s cheek. 

“Oh my god!” Jamia exclaimed.

I looked to Andy and saw him looking down sadly.

“We have to celebrate,” Jamia said. “With champagne or something, this is amazing!”

“Can we have ice cream?” I asked.

“Yes, you can have ice cream until your little tummy explodes,” he said.

I giggled happily and nodded. He set me down into the stool and a wavered a bit before falling off. Andy caught me, though, helping me back onto the stool and I held onto the counter.

“Alright, what kind do you want, Little Kitten?” Frank asked. “You know what, fuck it, you get a scoop of each flavor.”

Frank smiled, giving me a big, big bowl of ice cream. I ate happily as everyone else got their own bowls.

“That’s a really nice ring, Frank,” Jamia said. “How much did it cost?”

“About six grand, so only a little bit above the average,” he said.

“I think it’s so perfect,” I said. “Can Patty come over tomorrow?”

“Of course, Joe and Patrick can come over and they can celebrate too,” he said.

I giggled happily, holding his hand. He fed me a bite of his ice cream and I had a huge grin on my face. I’m engaged! I’m gonna be with my prince! We were gonna start a family and be so happy together! It’ll be happy ever after!

“I think it’s time for this little princess to go to sleep,” Frank said a little while later. “It’s already past your bedtime.”

I pouted quietly as he carried me upstairs. Frank got me changed into my pajamas and I sighed, looking down at my pretty ring.

“I gots to say goodnight first,” I said.

“Alright, do you want help?” He asked.

“No, I can do it on my own,” I said.

I crawled out of the room carefully down the hall. I went to Mia’s room first, smiling happily when I saw her getting ready for bed. 

“Night night, Mia Bia,” I said.

She smiled, coming over to kiss the top of my head. 

“Goodnight, Gee,” she said. “Congratulations.”

I smiled, crawling out of the room. I fell on my side only twice before I got to Andy’s room. 

“Night night, Andy,” I said. 

He sighed and came over, kneeling down in front of me. 

“Goodnight,” he whispered. “I love you.”

He gave me a kiss on the lips and I froze. I looked at him with wide eyes when he pulled away. 

“I love Daddy,” I whispered. 

“I know,” he said quietly. 

Andy gave me a hug, one that lingered a little too long to just be a normal goodnight hug. 

“Goodnight,” he mumbled. 

I pulled away and crawled back down the hallway. I got back to my bedroom and saw Frank in his boxers. 

“Everything okay, Baby?” He asked in concern. 

“Yes, Daddy,” I said quietly. 

He picked me up and set me down on the bed. 

“Daddy, Do you love me?” I asked. 

“Of course I love you, Baby, I just proposed to you,” he said with a small chuckle. “Why are you asking me that?”

I shrugged and curled up under the blanket. Frank turned off the lights before he crawled into bed with me, holding me tight in his arms. 

The next morning I woke up and yawned, stretching my arms. I knew I had to go see Andy so he could clean my dressings like he did everyday but I also didn’t wanna leave my nice, warm bed. I just wanted to stay and cuddle with Daddy, who was still sleeping beside me. 

Finally I slid myself off the bed and crawled to the door. As soon as I entered Andy’s room I froze. Everything was so nice and neat. The bed was made and the extra blankets were all folded nicely. 

All of Andy’s stuff was gone.

“Daddy!” I shouted. 

I didn’t hear anything for a moment before Frank walked in behind me. 

“What is it, Princess?” He asked. 

“Daddy, Andy’s gone, h-he left us,” I whimpered, my eyes watering. 

He picked up a note on the dresser and sighed. 

“It’s instructions on how to take care of you and care for your wounds,” he said, looking at the first aid box next to it. 

I saw a little bear on the ground at the door of the bed, right where I would be able to find it. There was a little note attached to it. 

_I have to go, Gee. I can’t be here while I’m in love with you but you’re marrying another man. I hope you have the best life with lots of little babies, I love you  
-Andy B. _


	40. Chapter 39

“You should get that one,” Patrick said. 

“No, I don’t really like that one that much,” I said. “I think this one is so pretty.”

I put a circle around the pretty wedding dress in the magazine with my black sharpie marker. 

“You should get a horse drawn carriage for the wedding,” Patrick said. “Like a real princess.”

I gasped. “Daddy!”

He looked over at me from where him and Joe sat on the couch. 

“Can we get a horsey carriage?” I asked. 

“I don’t know, Gee, I’ll think about it,” he said. 

I nodded, looking back down at the magazine. 

“Oh, this one is really pretty too,” Patrick said. 

I nodded and circled the dress. 

“Make sure you stay within budget, alright, Gee?” Frank asked and I nodded. 

“Look, they even got a bridesmaids section,” Patrick said. “I wanna wear a really pretty dress.”

“You and Mia Bia are gonna be my bridesmaids,” I said. “And you’re both gonna look so pretty in the dresses.”

Patty giggled happily and looked at the different dresses. 

“Daddy, when is our wedding again?” I asked. 

Frank chuckled softly. “It’s August 27th.”

“Okay so that means we gots to get all the colors matching with the season,” he said. 

I nodded in agreement and looked at the darker colored dresses. 

“This one is pretty,” he said, pointing to the maroon one.

“You and Mia Bia can pick out your own dresses but they gots to be the same,” I said. 

“Okay, we’ll make sure they’re pretty but not too pretty so that way we don’t take away attention from you,” he said. 

I giggled, nodding my head. 

“Can we go play outside?” Patrick asked. 

“O-Outside is scary,” I whimpered. “We can’t go outside.”

I crawled over to my toy box. My balance was getting better now with my crawling but I still couldn’t walk just yet. 

“You wanna play with my cool race cars?” I asked. 

Patrick nodded and walked over. 

“Okay, I get the red one and you can get the blue one because it matches your shirt,” I said. 

We put it on the track, the kind that went around in a circle so you could race them. We raced it a few times before Joe stood up. 

“It’s your nap time, Pumpkin,” he said. 

“But we’re playing,” I complained. 

“Your nap time too, Baby,” Frank said. 

I whined, shaking my head. 

“Can we take our nappies together?” Patrick asked hopefully. 

The two of them looked at each other and sighed. They carried us up to my bedroom and I giggled as they tucked us into bed. I snuggled up with Patrick, cuddling up as close as I could. 

Joe kissed the top of Patrick’s head before he left. Frank scratched my ear gently before he left too. I snuggled up close to Patrick and smiled. 

“Has anything happened with Joe?” I asked. 

“No,” Patrick mumbled sadly. “He said that we couldn’t do anything anymore. He said that we shouldn’t because he’s married and he has a daughter.”

“Oh,” I said quietly. 

“But he told me I was always going to be his little pumpkin,” Patrick said. “But he said that one day I’m going to find my prince and it just can’t be him because he’s already Marie’s prince.”

I nodded sadly, kissing his cheek. 

“I’m gonna find you a prince,” I said. “M-maybe Andy can be your prince. I don’t know where he is, though, I tried to finding him. He’s really sweet and caring.”

“He was the one that was taking care of you, I remember, I met him once,” Patrick said. 

“He told me he loves me,” I said quietly. “A-and he kissed me too.”

“What did Frank say?” Patrick asked. 

“I-I didn’t tell him, I didn’t think it would matter because I didn’t love him back,” I said. “Sh-should I have told him?”

“Well, I don’t know, Joe told me I couldn’t tell Marie about what we did together,” he said. “Maybe that means you don’t tell Frankie then.”

My lip quivered. I was getting that little pang of guilt again whenever I lied to Daddy. 

I got out of bed carefully and crawled out of the room. 

“Where ya going?” Patrick asked. “It’s nap time and that means that we’s gotta stay in bed.”

I crawled out of the room and found Frank with Joe in his office. 

“Baby, what are you doing out of bed?” Frank asked. 

“Andy is in love with me and he kissed me,” I said. 

Frank looked at me before he stood up. 

“I’ll go check on Patrick,” Joe said before he left, shutting the door behind him. 

I whimpered nervously as Frank walked around his desk. He picked me up and sat me down on top of his desk. 

“Daddy, please don’t be upset with me,” I whimpered. “I-I didn’t know I was supposed to tell you.”

“He loves you like a friend?” He asked and I shook my head. 

“He loves me more than that, he real loves me, Daddy,” I said. 

“When did he kiss you? How many times?” He asked. 

“Only once, the night before he left,” I said. “I-I didn’t know I was meant to tell you.”

“You’re meant to tell me these things,” he said and I nodded. “If I knew how he felt about you then I definitely wouldn’t have let that man stay in my house.”

“B-but he helped me, he’s nice,” I said. 

“I know but he was kissing you, nobody is supposed to kiss you except for me, understand?” He asked and I nodded. “Good, thank you for telling me. And if anyone else is like this in the future then I want you to tell me immediately.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I mumbled. 

Frank sighed and gave me a soft kiss. 

“Are you gonna be angry at me?” I asked nervously. 

“No, not at you,” he said. “I’m more angry at Andy, he kissed my beautiful little kitten. And you’re, all fucking mine.”

Frank pressed his lips against mine, tangle his hand into my hair, the other holding my hip. I let out a small breath and pulled him closer. 

“Fuck, Baby,” he mumbled. “We can’t.”

“But you told me I was a lot better now,” I said. ”a-and now we can do naughty things because I’m a lot better.”

“I know but…I’m still worried,” he said. 

I whimpered, pulling up the front of my dress. “Please, Daddy, I need you so badly.”

“Fuck it,” Frank muttered. 

His lips crashed down against mine in a rough, messy kiss. I moaned softly , feeling his hand go up my skirt to cup the growing semi in my panties. I let out a surprised gasp, trying to push myself closer to him as I held his shoulders. 

The whole thing was rough and messy and oh god I missed it so much. It’s been two or three months since we’ve done naughty things together and right now I just needed him inside me again. 

He grabbed my dress and I gasped when he ripped it suddenly straight down the middle. He pushed me down against the desk, his lips attaching to my neck to suck roughly. I moaned, my hands moving to tangle into his hair. 

He kissed down my chest, getting closer and closer to where I needed him the most. Frank mouthed at the erection in my panties, running his tongue over the bulge. I moaned, bucking my hips up.

Frank pulled my panties off, sucking on his fingers. He pulled my legs up over his shoulders before he slowly pushed a finger into me. I bit my lip and the familiar feeling that I hadn’t felt in a long time.

He moved it in and out slowly before he added a second. Frank slowly started picking up a faster pace, moving his fingers in and out roughly. I moaned, grabbing onto the edge of the desk on either side of my head. 

Frank pulled his hand away and unbuckled his belt hastily, pushed his pants and boxers down. They slipped down around his ankles as he spit on his hand, spreading it over his erection as he let out a soft moan. 

Frank gently pressed against me and slowly pushed into me. I whimpered from the slight sting of the stretch which thankfully didn’t hurt too badly. Frank gently rocked into me as I moaned, feeling the burning pleasure building up inside me. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered. 

Frank moved a little faster and I moaned softly. He bit his lip, his head hanging down as he pounded into me harder. I gasped, closing my eyes. 

“Fuck, you’re fucking mine,” Frank muttered. 

“Y-yours,” I whimpered. 

Frank groaned, moving his hips even faster. My stomach twisted, heart racing as adrenaline ran through my veins. I breathed heavily, my body rocking with every thrust. 

“Mine, all mine,” he growled softly. 

I moaned, nodded my head. My legs began to shake lightly as that burning pressure built up inside me, making my head spin with lust and need. 

“Daddy, more,” I begged. 

Frank changed his angle and I cried out in pleasure, my back arching slightly. He hit my prostate with every thrust, adding to the flames that courses through my body as I raced for that burning white pleasure to consume every inch of me. 

“I-I’m so close,” I whined. 

“You don’t come until I say you can,” Frank stated. “Understand?”

I nodded my head. 

“Words,” he said. 

“Y-yes, Daddy,” I whimpered. 

Frank changed angles again and I gasped, my back arching even more. I needed to come so badly, there was just that aching pleasure within me that needed so much more, needed that sweet release that every inch of my body craved so desperately. 

Frank’s hand came to wrap around my throat suddenly and I let out a choked moan. It felt like hours and I was shaking and close to sobbing, I needed release so badly. But at the same time it just felt so good I never wanted to stop. 

“Come,” Frank ordered. 

It was like magic to my ears. 

I gasped softly as I was finally able to let go. I came hard over my stomach, my eyes watering. It was like eternal bliss washing over my body, burning me up from the inside out. 

Frank came inside me barely two seconds later and he helped to work the two of us through our orgasms. He let out quiet groans and curses as he thrust shallowly a few times before pulling out. 

I whimpered quietly as Frank cleaned us both up, pulling up his pants. He kissed my forehead gently when he picked me up and I smiled softly. He carried me upstairs and got me dressed into a pair of soft pajamas before he tucked me into bed next to Patrick, who was sleeping peacefully. 

“I love you,” Frank whispered. 

He gave me a soft kiss and I smiled as I snuggled up next to Patrick and quickly fell asleep.


	41. Chapter 40

“I don’t know, Baby,” Frank mumbled. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea.”

“B-but I want Andy to come to my wedding,” I whimpered. 

“I know you do but it just isn’t right,” he said. 

“Please, Daddy,” I begged. “He’s my friend, I want him to come.”

He sighed quietly and nodded. 

“I’m gonna write my own special invitation for him,” I said. 

I got some paper and crayons as I smiled. 

_Andy can you pleese come to my wedding that is on August 27? I rilly want you to come becus your my frend._

Frank helped me put it into an envelope and I smiled as I wrote ‘to: Andy’ on the front of it. 

“All done, Daddy,” I said. 

Frank smiled and picked me up, carrying me on his hip. We went outside and I whimpered as I looked around nervously.

“The men who took you and hurt you were caught and arrested, Gee, you’re safe now,” he said.

I nodded, still a little bit nervous. Frank carried me to the mailbox and I smiled as I put it in. Frank smiled as the two of us got back in. He set me down on the floor and sighed quietly.

“Alright now, time for you to learn to walk again,” he said.

“But we already practiced so much yesterday,” I complained.

Frank held both my hands and pulled me up to my feet. I whimpered as I wobbled a bit, almost falling before Frank held my hips to keep me steady.

“Just one step at a time, Baby,” Frank said.

I nodded, taking a slow, cautious step. Frank smiled reassuringly, holding my hand. 

“Remember, every step you take you get to stay up five more minutes past your bedtime,” he said.

I nodded my head and took another step. I started to fall backwards but he caught me.

“It’s alright, Little Kitten, Daddy’s got you,” he said softly.

I stumbled a bit, going to take another step when I fell.

“Two steps, baby, that’s good!” he cheered.

“I won’t be able to walk down the aisle,” I whimpered, my eyes watering.

“Yes you will, baby, I promise you will,” he said. “All that you’ve gotta do is just lean to balance and then after that you’ll be walking again just like normal.”

I nodded and Frank helped me to stand up. 

“Alright, just try standing here, no walking at all,” he said.

I nodded, swaying a bit as I tried to keep my balance. Frank let go of me and I let out a small shriek in fear.

“Don’t worry, baby, you’ve got this,” Frank said.

I nodded, wobbling a bit as I held my arms out to try and help balance myself. Frank smiled softly as I stood there before falling down onto my butt. He gave me a kiss and I giggled happily.

“I love you so much,” Frank muttered.

He set me down onto the couch and I smiled.

“I think you get twenty minutes off for that,” he said. “So that’s thirty minutes in total.”

I giggled happily and clapped my hands.

“And we’re going to go try cakes today,” Frank said. 

“Why are we having our wedding so soon?” I asked “It’s already in only two weeks!”

“I know it’s kinda fast but personally I don’t see the point in just, like, waiting six or seven months for a wedding,” Frank said. “I know that there’s a lot of things to plan out and stuff but, like, I don’t think it takes that long. I proposed to you a month ago, so that’s like a month and a half and that’s plenty of time to plan a wedding.”

“I don’t mind it being a little bit faster, I wanna get married soon,” I said.

“It’s like when I was younger and it’s the night before Christmas or a field trip or something like that,” Frank said. “That really excited bubbly feeling that made you not be able to fall asleep and instead just sort of roll around in bed excitedly. I feel like this for the wedding and I’m so excited I couldn’t possibly just wait six months.”

I smiled happily, kissing his cheek. Frank picked me up and carried me upstairs. He got me dressed and the two of us headed downstairs.

“You two have fun,” Jamia said.

She kissed my cheek and I smiled. Frank buckled me up in the car, driving us to a nice looking building. He helped me into my wheelchair as I scowled. I hated the wheelchair but I couldn’t walk and Daddy said he couldn’t just carry me everywhere. It’s not that I hate the wheelchair, it really isn’t bad but now that I have it Daddy won’t carry me.

“Hello, you must be Frank Iero for the cake tasting,” the lady said. “And you’re his fiancé, Gerard.”

I smiled and nodded. It was so nice hearing that.

“Well, why don’t you two sit here at the table and we’ll get the cake samples out for you to try,” she said.

Frank pushed me over to the table and sat beside me on a chair.

“I’m so excited,” I giggled.

Frank smiled, kissing my cheek. The lady brought out a platter and I gasped. There were different pieces of cakes that looked so soft and spongy in the best way possible. There was also little cups with different frostings and then another row of cups with different kinds of filling.

“Alright now, I guess we’ll just let the two of you taste them a bit and then we’ll come back to check on you to see what you like,” she said before walking off.

Frank sighed and looked around.

“Now, where do we start?” He asked.

I smiled and picked up my fork, taking a scoop of the velvet cake. I dipped it into the vanilla frosting and held it out for Frank. I fed him the bite and he smiled.

“Fuck that’s good,” he muttered.

I smiled happily and tried it for myself, nodding in agreement.

“I think we should get this one,” I said.

“Well, there’s still more for us to try,” Frank said.

I nodded and took another bite of a different flavor combination.

“Oh, Daddy, these are all so good,” I said. “How are we ever going to be able to choose just one?”

The two of us spent a half an hour tasting cakes with different frostings and fillings until we were almost in a sugar coma.

“So, which ones are you liking?” The lady asked.

“The German chocolate and red velvet was really good,” Frank said.

“And the pink champagne,” I added.

“Oh yeah, that one was really good too,” Frank said. “And we also really like the buttercream icing the best.”

“Well, we have a little book with just different kinds of cakes,” she said. “You can find a style you want then pick out the flavor.”

She handed us a little binder and I smiled as we looked through it.

“I like this one,” I said.

“Me too, it’s really pretty,” he said.

We ordered everything and left. We had gone with the pink champagne cake and the pretty tiered cake with the flowers and even the pretty little figurines on top.

“Daddy, I’m tired,” I mumbled.

“I think you’re having a bit of a sugar crash,” he said.

I smiled when we got home and Frank carried me upstairs. I curled up in bed with him as I sucked on my paci.

“I love you so much,” Frank whispered, running his hands through my hair. “I can’t believe that I actually get to marry you in just two weeks.”

I smiled softly, closing my eyes as I slowly fell asleep.

When I woke up Frank wasn’t in bed. I frowned softly and put my paci down on my nightstand. I yawned as I stretched and looked around. I got up and nervously got off the bed. I tried taking a step forward and smiled proudly when I did it. I took another step before I fell.

I crawled out of the room and smiled when I found Frank in his office talking to Jamia. I peeked inside and looked at the two of them.

“Gee sent a letter to Andy,” Frank said. “He wanted to invite him to the wedding.”

“Is that a good idea?” Jamia asked.

“I don’t know, I let him write a letter to him, though,” he said. “He only wrote that it was for Andy on the envelope, no address or anything. I know it would mean a lot to him if he came though, Andy was a good friend to him and helped save his life, he brought him back to me. I think I’m gonna try and track him down and give him a call.”

“Gee would love that, I heard that he was gonna try and set Patrick up or something,” she said.

Frank nodded and I took that moment to crawl into the room. Frank smiled, coming over to pick me up and give me a kiss.

“There’s my beautiful little kitten,” he said.

“I’ve gotta head to class, I’ll see you when I get home,” Jamia said, kissing both of our cheeks before he left.

“Daddy, do you think I’m gonna be able to balance again before the wedding?” I asked as he sat down in his chair with me in his lap.

Frank smiled and nodded, giving me a soft kiss.

“Everything’s already completely set up,” he said. “I’m so excited for the wedding.”

“Do you think that Andy is gonna come to the wedding?” I asked. 

“I don’t know, Baby Boy, I guess we’ll just sort of have to wait and see,” he said.

“I can’t wait to see you in your extra fancy wedding suit,” I said.

I gave Frank a soft kiss and he smiled.

“And I think you’re going to look absolutely gorgeous in your wedding dress,” he said. “I can’t wait to see you all dressed up and pretty. And I can’t wait until our honeymoon.”

I giggled happily and nodded. We were going on a cruise for our honeymoon and I couldn’t wait. We were getting married in just two weeks and everything was going to be absolutely perfect.


	42. Chapter 41

I held hands with Frank as I took a few steps.

“Good job, Baby Boy,” Frank praised.

“I-I think my balance is getting a lot better now,” I said.

“It really is,” he said.

“And we’re getting married tomorrow,” I said. “D-Daddy, I’m really scared.”

“That’s okay, so am I,” he said.

I nodded and took a few more wobbly steps forward. I walked all by myself to the living room on shaky legs before sitting down on the couch. It was already starting to get late, it was almost bedtime.

I gave Frank a kiss when he sat beside me and he smiled. He hand gotten his hair cut for the wedding, it was shaved at the sides now but a bit longer at the top. 

“Time for you to go sleepy,” he said. 

“No sleepy,” I pouted. 

“Come on, beautiful, you don’t wanna be tired during the wedding,” he said. 

“But I don’t wanna go sleepy, Daddy,” I whimpered. “Because if I go sleepy then tomorrow will come sooner and I don’t want it to come sooner b-because what if I mess up something and ruin the wedding and you don’t love me anymore?”

“Baby, I will love you no matter what,” Frank said. “You don’t have to ever worry about me not loving you.”

I sniffled and nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Besides, our wedding is going to be absolutely perfect,” he said. 

-+-

Jamia fixed my Veil, fixing up my last bit of makeup. 

“There we go, it’s perfect,” she said. 

“I-I can’t go out there,” I whimpered. “I-it’s too scary.”

“Gee, you’re gonna be fine, Sweetheart,” Jamia said, kissing my cheek. 

I whimpered, shaking my head quickly. 

“What if I fall?” I asked. “What if I rip my dress? When if I get really nervous and throw up on Daddy’s shoes? What if—“

“Gee, everything is going to be perfect,” Jamia interrupted. “You’re gonna go and have a beautiful little ceremony and then we’re gonna go back to the reception hall and we’re gonna party. And you haven’t seen Frank but he is all dressed up and he is so excited, he can’t wait to see how beautiful you look in your wedding dress.”

I nodded nervously and she smiled, kissing my cheek.

“Alright now, it’s time for us to start walking down that aisle,” she said. “Mikey’s gonna be down here in just a minute to give you away.”

I nodded my head and watched around the corner as music started playing when the wedding party began walking down the walkway.

“You nervous?” Mikey asked.

I jumped in fright, looking behind me.

“Mikey, what if I mess up?” I asked. “Princesses don’t mess up and I’m not a princess which means that I will mess up.”

Mikey sighed, sitting down on a bench with me.

“Remember when I used to take care of you when you were little?” He asked. “Back when you were still just a tiny little kitten?”

“I remember some but I was really little then,” I said.

“I used to tuck you into bed every night, you had a tiny little toddler bed that was shaped like a castle,” he said. “You always used to make me read you the same story over and over again and then would have me cuddle up in your tiny toddler bed with you and tell you about how you’re a princess until you fell asleep.”

“How old was I?” I asked.

“Young, probably three years old, I was about eleven at the time,” he said.

I nodded my head, holding onto his hand.

“I think we should go before Frank starts to get worried or something,” Mikey said.

Mikey and I stood up and I whimpered nervously, holding his arm to help keep my balance a little bit. Frank’s face completely lit up when he saw me at the end of the aisle. Everyone stood up, smiling as they watched us walked down the hallway to the wedding march.

I got to the altar and Mikey kissed my cheek. I wobbled up to where Frank was but ended up losing my balance and falling on my butt. My eyes watered as Frank helped me up to my feet. We stood there together, listening to the priest talk.

Now that it’s already started the nerves have faded away. I was just filled with excitement.

I was getting married!

In only like twenty minutes I’m going to be Gerard Iero!

Frank was paying attention to the priest but I just couldn’t.

How can anyone pay attention when this is so exciting?!

I looked around and saw Jamia holding Ruby behind me, she was our little flower girl. One of my little brothers was the ring bearer and he was sitting at Joe’s feet with all of Frank’s groomsmen eating a sucker. The groom’s side was filled with his family and friends and coworkers. My side was filled with all of my siblings and some of my friends too.

The pretty church was filled with all sorts of flowers and decorations. Beautiful large stained glass windows were on the walls, making beautiful pictures of people that I didn’t recognize. Frank wanted to get married in a church, his whole family was really religious like that. He of course asked me permission to have it in a church but I didn’t really care at all, just as long as I get to marry Frank.

I just asked to make sure that it was somewhere pretty. I didn’t wanna get married in some ugly church, that wouldn’t be very nice. I wanted to get married in a beautiful place with pretty flowers and pretty bows too. 

“I do,” I said when I was supposed to. 

The priest repeated the same boring speech with Frank. 

“I do,” he said. 

And then came my favorite part, the part where we could kiss. 

Frank held my hips and I let out a surprised squeak as he dipped me and kissed me. Every one clapped and I blushed as Frank helped me stand up straight again. 

He picked me up, carrying me down the hall as people tossed rose petals. I smiled happily and looked up at Frank. He had a huge smile on his face, he was absolutely glowing. 

I leaned up to kiss his cheek and he smiled down at me. Frank laughed quietly, setting me down on the ground when we were out of the view of everyone else. He gave me a kiss and smiled, holding me tight. 

“Sorry I kinda stopped paying attention when he was talking,” I said. 

“It’s okay, I know you have a little bit of a hard time paying attention and keeping still when you’re excited,” he said. 

I nodded my head as the rest of the wedding party followed us out. 

“Ooh, I wanna hold Ruby,” I said. 

Joe smiled and handed her to me. 

“Oh, Baby, I don’t think that’s a good idea, you’re still learning to balance,” Frank said. “We have to go take pictures before we head to the reception hall anyways.”

I nodded and handed Ruby back to Joe. Frank kept his arms around me to keep me from falling over into mud. After we were finally done with pictures Frank and I got into the limo together. 

He smiled, pulling me into his lap. Frank took the veil off my head and gently ran his fingers through my hair. I wiggled my ears, thankfully that I was able to keep them up now. 

“You look so beautiful,” he whispered. 

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I smiled. 

“We gonna go to the fun party now?” I asked. 

Frank chuckled softly and nodded. I pressed my lips against his and he smiled softly, pulling me closer. 

“Do I gotta hide my ears at the reception?” I asked sadly. 

“No, everyone will know,” he said. 

“Good, I wouldn’t want to hide them the whole time,” I said.

I looked around at the fancy car and smiled. 

“I’ve never been in a limo before,” I said. 

“I’ve only been a couple times for special work events,” he said. “Never for something this special.”

Frank looked down at me, the huge grin still evident on his face. The limo stopped and we walked into the reception hall. People clapped when they saw us and I blushed. I felt so pretty and special here being adored by everyone at the head table. 

Maybe I really am a princess. 

Of course came the more boring part where we just had to walk around and greet everyone. All my siblings were excited to see me, they were scared when they heard that I had gone missing for a little while. 

“What are your plans for after the reception?” Patrick asked. 

“We’re just gonna go to the hotel and rest for a bit before we head out for the cruise tomorrow,” Frank said. 

“Oh yeah no, you two aren’t going to be resting at all,” Jamia said. 

“Ew, that’s still my little brother,” Mikey grumbled. 

“What does that mean?” I asked. 

“Nothing, Baby Boy, you’ll find that out later,” Frank said. 

He kissed my cheek and I smiled. 

“It’s time to eat, come on,” Frank said. 

Everyone sat down to eat and I smiled happily. 

“Daddy, can I have some of the wine too?” I asked. 

“No,” he denied. 

“Wh-why not?” I asked. 

“Because I don’t want you drunk later,” Frank stated. “You know that I don’t fuck you while you’re drunk.”

“But What if I say that it’s okay?” I asked. 

Frank shook his head and I pouted But he handed me a sippy cup with milk instead. We finished eating and Patrick stood up, he looked so nervous that he had to make his speech. 

“I-I didn’t not know Gee for long but he’s my bestest friend in the whole world,” Patrick said. “And he’s always so nice and we like to play pirates together and have sleepovers in tents and…”

Patrick trailed off, looking around nervously. 

“A-And he’s pretty,” He squeaked before quickly sitting down. 

Everyone chuckled as I leaned over to kiss his cheek. Joe stood up next as the best man.

“Well, my man Frank here,” Joe said, standing up and squeezing Frank’s shoulder, “He’s something, let me tell you that. He’s a Fucking asshole you pisses me the fuck off but I love him. He’s kind and caring and loves everyone around him. And I knew that as soon as I met Gee that he was going to be perfect for Frank. And I know that the two of them are going to be so happy and lots of beautiful little children. Congratulations, man.”

Frank smiled and stood up, giving Joe a hug. Frank took my hand in his and the two of us stood up.

“First dance,” he said.

I whimpered nervously as the lights dimmed except for the ones that shone on the dance floor where the two of us stood. I was so nervous to dance. I could hardly even walk, how would I be able to dance?

“Take off your shoes,” he said.

I frowned in confusion but kicked off my shoes anyways. Frank held my hips and lifted me up gently, letting my stand on his feet.

“There, now you won’t fall,” Frank said.

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck as the music started playing. Frank rocked slowly, his feet making mine move too as the two of us slowly danced to the music. I smiled softly, resting my head on his chest as I closed my eyes.

Frank gently ran his fingers through my hair, gently petting my left kitty ear as I purred, pouting quietly when he stopped.

“Other kitty ear needs scratching too,” I said quietly, wiggling my other kitty ear.

Frank smiled, scratching my other ear. I purred quietly, nuzzling against him. The two of us danced slowly as I closed my eyes and I realized that I had finally done it, I achieved my dream.


	43. Epilogue

I closed my eyes, snuggling up with Frank.

“Daddy, I love you,” I whispered.

Frank smiled, brushing the sweaty hair out of my face. It was after the wedding now, it was almost three in the morning after doing naughty things together. We were both so tired and sweaty and oh so happy.

“I love you too, Little Kitten,” he said.

I opened my eyes and smiled up at him.

“Daddy, can we start having babies soon?” I asked.

Frank smiled softly, holding me close.

“Yeah, I think that we can maybe start trying soon,” he said.

I squealed happily and he chuckled, pulling me even closer.

“I love babies so much,” I said.

“I know you do, I love babies too,” he said.

“Good because I wanna have lots and lots and lots of babies,” I said.

Frank kissed my cheek, smiling softly. 

“Daddy, I’m getting sleepy,” I mumbled. “I think it’s sleepy time.”

“Alright, go sleepy then, baby boy,” he said.

“But I don’t wanna go sleepy now,” I said. “I wanna stay up with you.”

I smiled, giving Frank another kiss.

“Maybe we can do naughty things again,” I said.

“Round three?” Frank asked. “You’re wearing me out, Little Kitten.”

I giggled, moving to straddle his hips.

“Oh, princess, I wish I was as young and energetic as you,” Frank mumbled.

I smiled, pressing my lips against his. Frank flipped us over and I laughed as the two of us spent the night together in the fancy silk sheets, warm in one another’s embrace.


End file.
